You've Change Me
by YouandIforever
Summary: Gabriella Montez, a girl from Florida,half Spanish,sweet,loving,and very smart. Troy Bolton,schools superstar,biggest jerks,has a lot of girlfriends.But can this new student change his attitude?can one play brings these two in a strong relationship? TXG
1. first day of school in trouble

_**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or any of the characters**_

**Gabriella's POV**

I sighed, new school again for another new student. Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm from Florida. My Mom and I transferred here at Albuquerque last week of summer. Of course I was happy but as well sad because I'm leaving my new friends again. But it's okay.

"_Gabi, breakfast is ready" Maria Montez called_

"Coming mom!" I called back

So I look at myself in the mirror for the last time before going down stairs. I gathered my stuffs and went down to the kitchen.

"hi mom!" I greeted

"hi mija, so ready for school?" Maria ask

"um, yeah. I think so." I said sadly

"oh, Gabi. I'm sure it's going to be alright. Right?" she ask

I got a little frustrated; here we go again the _"it's going to be alright" phrase again_

"Mom! It's not going to be alright okay?! Don't you get it, its always the same as I've experience from the past school that I've been!" I shouted at my mom.

"oh, don't you raise your voice at me young lady!" she said sternly

"sorry" I mumbled

"Mija, I'm so sorry okay, for moving again. But you know that it's there decision not mine right?" she said as she hugged me

"okay mom. I'm sorry too. I know I understand" I said as I finish my breakfast

"okay mom I have to go, see you later" I said as I hug my mom and wave goodbye "bye"

I want over to my Audi TTS car, which is from my sixteenth birthday gift from my mom. I turn on the engine and drove to my new school. When I arrive there, I look at the environment first and of course I checked out the students. I sighed. Cliques again, they're we're jocks. _Typical_, nerds. _I belong there. I guess._ Drama. _Yeah good choice, mooore drama from dramatic people._ I walk out from my car, which obviously the students were staring at me. I look at my clothes up and down, _am I wearing the right clothes?_ Walk by at some jocks; I heard they murmured "_oohh, new student!"_ "_Aha, new target again"_ at that I felt nervous, I swear this was never been my experience form my previous school but I guess things here are different. I walked past to them, but one strong hand grabs my arm, I winced in pain. I look up, and saw the most beautiful gorgeous baby blue eyes ever, but my imagination was interrupted.

"hey you new girl" the guy said

"yeah?" I ask softly trying to get my arm from his grasp

"you're a new student right?" he ask

I nodded.

"so, your dealing with me, and of course I don't any geeks running around this area, you get it?" he ask tightening his grip at my arm.

I nodded. Then he let go of my arm and run away as fast as I can, I heard them laughing at me.

_First day of school, first guy ruining my day! Ugh! What a jerk!._

I went at the school's office to get my class schedule, after that I look over my schedule paper. _Hmm…homeroom. Room 14a_

I walk past some classrooms until I found homeroom

_here room 14a_

I walk inside the room and found an empty seat available at back par of the room, so I went there sat and observing the room, until a guy enters with a huge crowd, I blink twice _oh crap it's him!_

So, I just sat there silently

"Hey captain, how was your summer?" a curly guy ask

"oh it's okay; but I have different girl at my arms every month" the guy said

_What?!? Different girl in every month! What kind of guy is he?!_

"hey Troy!" the African guy said

_Oh his name is troy,_

"hey Zeke, so how's Sharpay?" troy ask

"oh, she's fine. Wait she's here!" zeke exclaimed

I look at the door and there she is. _Ugh too much pin_k! But never doubt she pretty. I guess.

"Hey babe!" Sharpay said on a loud screeched

"hey" zeke answered

"oh hi Troy! How's your summer?" she ask

"oh, still the same. But still working on those hoops" he exclaimed

"typical" she hissed

"whatever shar" He defended

Then the bell rang, everybody rushes to their seats. Then a middle-aged woman came into the door

"Good morning thespians!" she greeted

The students groaned_ I think they don't like her_

"now we have a new student…" she said. I tremble in nervousness, _here it goes._

"…Gabriella Montez" she called. I stand up and smile to my classmates then I sit down

"Welcome Ms. Montez, now we will discuss about for the event of the year, of course there's basketball championship!" the students erupted in roar and Troy stand up smiling at everybody else "alright Mr. Bolton sit down, and the Romeo and Juliet play, so now I choose a pair. First Mr. Baylor and Ms. Evans…" she called all he rest of the students' family name "…and Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez now go and talk about it".

After I heard my name, I look up in shock _damn, he's my partner. Now what?_

**Haha... cliff hanger. Thanks for reading! ******** Hope you like it!**


	2. leans in

_**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or any of the characters.**_

_**An: okay guy here's the next chapter of**__**: you've changed me**__**! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

"Hey Montez! Come here!" troy yelled.

So I jerked up, and sit beside him. As I sit down I was just looking at my hands

"so,_ Juliet._ How's your first day?" he said smirking. _I know he'll ask me this._

_Ugh… what will I say, I was so nervous. I've never been this nervous to a guy before. UGHH! THIS GUY REALLY HAS AN AFFECT ON ME! Okay Gabi, Breathe in, breathe out here it goes_.

As I open my mouth there's nothing that came out, so I panicked.

He laughed at me, which I crunch my nose

"oh, the new girl is afraid to speak!" he said in a baby voice.

I glared at him._ Alright!_

"Oh, how's my first day?! Okay here, my first day is extremely feels like shit because of you. Ugh!!!" I was really angry at him, but he just laugh at me_ jerk!_

"Okay, okay, okay, No need to blow up!" he said. Then he crackup laughing again, I clenched my fist so hard, I don't care if my nails will mark a wound in it.

"Stop it." I said in a small voice.

"Okay. Sorry" he said

I calm down and I look at him. _Hmm… he seems so cute when he laughs! Oh… troy! Wait… what was I thinking?! You hate him Gabriella! So stop it!_

"So…" I look up to him.

"Um…do you like Romeo and Juliet?" he ask calmly

"Yeah… actually to tell you. I played Juliet on my other school during our play feast" I said. I look at him with a shock reaction on his face

"Really?! Wow! You're really a good actress aren't you?" he questioned me

"I don't know, but I guess. I mean I wouldn't be choose to play as Juliet if I was not a good actress right?" I said

**Ends of POV**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Okay I am here talking with a geek. And she said she portrait Juliet in her other school, but I don't believe her. She's _Juliet unbelievable! _Maybe her mother pays her teacher, so that her daughter would play as Juliet, ugh. mother these days!

"Okay. Whatever!" I said not believing her.

"Fine. So what is our scene? Can you ask Ms. Darbus about it?" she said to me. i nodded

So I get up, and went to Ms. Darbus and basically sitting on her _glamorous chair _as she called. I cleared my throat.

"Ms. Darbus, can I ask if which scene are we going to perform?" I ask_. _She then stand up and look at her list.

"Oh, you and Ms. Montez will be doing the balcony scene and the kissing scene." She said calmly. I was shocked but as well happy because she's going to kiss me. _Hmm, what will be the feeling of kissing her?_ So I walk away smiling as I sit down

"What are you smiling at?" she asks me nervously

"Oh it's just, we get the part which I really like" I said with a huge grin on my face

"And what it is?" she ask slowly

"The balcony scene..." I said, she sighed in relief "…and the kissing scene!" I look at her face, which is so funny

"What?!" she blow up!

I was about to say when Ms. Darbus interrupt "Ms. Montez is there any problems?" she ask

"Yeah, and I don't want to do the kissing scene Ms. Darbus" I laugh at her face, which she glared at me. So I stop but I bite my lips to refrain my laughter.

"Sorry, but that's what I decide." She said sitting down on her chair.

"You have nothing to do about it. _Juliet!" _I said crossing my arms, and whisper in her ear "maybe your just afraid to kiss me huh?" I heard her saying "let's see." She smirked. Then she leaves before the bell rang. _Psychic? How come she knows when the time ended?_ So I get my ball from my chair and went to my next class which is gym.

**Ends of POV**

* * *

**At the gym**

All the students were inside the gym talking and waited for the teacher to come in. the basketball players shoot some hoops and definitely the girls were squealing when Troy Bolton enters the gym with a smile on his face. He gets the ball from Chad Danforth and shot a three point shot!

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I walk out the room pissed off. He seems he can get what he wants, but he's wrong. Is he? But whatever, I check schedule, gym. I was looking down continue to look where the gym class is. I give up I saw an African girl standing, trying to look at her schedule paper. I tap her in the shoulder.

"hi, um… can you help me find where the gym is?" I ask her

"sure. And I'm going there by the way so we can go together there" she said

"okay, great" so we walk together, until she broke the silence between us

"I'm Taylor McKessie. You are?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice meeting you" I said smiling. i saw her looking at my hand

"Hey, what happened to your wrist?" she ask me. I quickly hide my hand at my back. Oh no!

"Um… nothing!" I said carefully

"Okay" she said not believing me.

When we arrive at the gym, the first person that I saw is Troy, _again_, I sighed. I heard Taylor say something

"Ugh. Bolton again geez…" she hissed as rolls her eyes.

"You hate Troy?" I ask her. I thought everybody here loves Troy Bolton? But I guess not, yeah I have a pair! I laugh.

"Of course! He thinks he's the God here but he isn't! Pervert! He thinks he can control everybody's life but he's wrong, he tried me but he never succeeded" she said with a confident at her voice. I agree with her, he thinks he can control people's life but he can't, who is he? A controller. That whatever he says everybody would follow him. Uh.

So here we are now sitting at the bleachers waiting for the teacher to come. I saw Troy playing basketball _hmm, his really good, no doubt_, and then a voice called our attention, the teacher has arrive, everybody settled at the bleachers.

"Okay class, I'm Mr. Bolton. I'm your teacher in P.E class. Meanwhile we have a new student. Ms. Montez. Welcome!" he exclaimed. I sat there nervously, I saw Troy smirking at me and I glared at him. "This year we'll be playing basketball…" _duh! _"…and I'll pair you up, first pair Ms. McKessie and Mr. Danforth…" Mr. Bolton continues to call up the pairs, I felt so nervous about who will be my pair"…and last are Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez! So guys go with your pair and try to shoot some hoops okay!" he yelled. As the students split and went to their pair. I froze when I heard that I'll be pairing up with Troy, Taylor jabbed me "good luck" she whispers. I nodded.

I get up slowly, and walk over to Troy which obviously shooting some hoops

"Hey" I called. He turns around smirking. He threw the ball to me, which I caught it quickly

"Are you sure you can shoot that ball in the net?" he ask

"Uh-huh" I challenged him smiling, he moves a little at the side to give me a way to take a shot. I positioned myself, bend my knees, and concentrate at the ball, trying to ignore his laughs and teases that I couldn't do it. Then I shoot. It went in!! I was so happy. I turn around and saw Troy with wide eyes on his face. I smirked at him. I walk over to him and whisper

"See told you" I came face to face with him and give him the ball

"Impressive huh? _Juliet"_ he smirked

"I know!" I said happily and throw my arms in the air to add some dramatic effects.

He dribbles the ball, and shoots a three point shot and does some skills _hmm... showing off huh? Let's see._ I walk over to him and grab the ball and shoot. i smiled at him as i continue to shoot the ball in the net, so he decided to play along, he was at my back trying to grab the ball but he fails. i tripped over him and we fall on the ground together, he was on top of me and our face was inches away from each other. Then slowly he leans in, and I lean in too...

* * *

**Hahaha…cliff hanger! What will happen next? Can you guys give me some ideas to come up with at the next chapter?**

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE******


	3. look into her eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or any of the characters.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews guys**_._** Haha, I know that my grammars are bad, Hahaha!**_

Okay, I'll fix my grammars :) lol!

_**An: okay guy here's the next chapter of: you've changed me! Hope you like it!**_

_**Previously:**_

_He dribbles the ball, and shoots a three point shot and does some skills hmm... showing off huh? Let's see. I walk over to him and grab the ball and shoot. I smiled at him as i continue to shoot the ball in the net, so he decided to play along, he was at my back trying to grab the ball but he fails. I tripped over him and we fall on the ground together, he was on top of me and our face was inches away from each other. Then slowly he leans in, and I lean in too..._

**Gabriella's POV**

_What the heck is he doing?! And what am I doing!_ I look at him wide eyes, as I lean in but I push him off.

"Get off me!" I yelled. I get up and fix my shirt, all the students gathered around us and it seems that everybody is giving me a dirty looks. I look at Troy _what the fuck? Why is he smiling?!_

"You ass- -"I was interrupted by Mr. Bolton

"You two" he points at me and Troy "stay! Okay everyone class dismiss!" I turned to him and glared him with cold eyes and crossed my arms.

"What happened there awhile ago?" he asks us. I bit my lips, I could feel that Troy is looking at me, but I never met his gaze. I was just looking around, waiting for someone to speak.

"Um…dad… I mean coach, it's nothing. I've just tripped over Gabriella and accidentally we fall on the floor." He explained. I look at Mr. Bolton's face and he seems to understand, and let us go for our next class. "Fine. But next time I don't want that to happen again. Am I clear?" he asks. We both nodded. Then he left us alone in the gym, I walk over to the bleachers, and grabbed my bag I was about to leave when Troy grab my hand. I felt sparks running through my body, but I don't mind it.

"Hey you, geek. Listen, no one should know about what happened awhile ago clear?" he said with a venom on his voice

"Whatever!" I snapped and walk out of the gym and went to my next class which is advanced history. I look for 15b, once I found it I went inside and sit, and to cool down myself. I waited for the teacher to arrive, once he arrive he start the class right away. After forty minutes. The bell rang to signal its free period. I gathered my things and went out of the room. As I was walking I can feel that everybody is looking at me, but I ignored them. But I heard one of them saying

"_That's her! That's the girl, who was about to kiss Troy Bolton" a girl said. "Oh my god really?!!? That's so pathetic!" replied the other one_

I don't mind them; I walk past of them hugging my books on my chest tightly. I entered the cafeteria and found Taylor waving at me to join with her. As I get there I saw she has company and she decided to introduced me with her friends.

"Guys, this is my new friend Gabriella Montez. Gabriella these are my friends, that is Kelsi…" points to a girl with an eyeglasses, she smiled at me I smile back "…that's Ryan…"points to guy which is right beside Kelsi

"Hi" I said softly

"What's up?" he ask as I sit down

"Hey, um… I'm fine" I said as I get my advanced algebra on my bag. I placed it on the table and start reading it.

"Whoa is that advanced algebra?!" Taylor asks me in surprised. I nodded

"Yeah. Why?" I ask. I look at them and they smiled at me. I giggled "what??"

"You're really are smart huh?" Kelsi ask

"I don't want to be bragging but, yeah I am" I said with confident. Then the cafeteria door open up strongly. I jumped in surprise, once again I saw Troy with his friends, my eyes widen when he's coming towards our table with a huge smile on his face, and I was confused. I look at Taylor with worry eyes "now what?" I murmured

""gabs, what is he doing?" Taylor asks me. I shrugged. I sighed

I set my book down and watch walk up in front of me

"Hey can we talk alone?" he asks. I can't believe it, Troy Bolton asks me if we can talk…alone. Unbelievable!

"Can we talk here" I said. He shakes his head "no"

"And why is that?" I ask again. I saw his eyes rolled, I crossed my arms

"Please" he begged. I sighed loudly "fine"

I get my things "sorry guys, I have to leave. And I don't know what he up to" I apologize

"That's okay" Taylor said. I smiled and walk outside the cafeteria I saw him waiting for me outside

"C'mon follow me" he said, so I follow him. I had no idea where I am heading to, when we arrive at the place where he went,

"So… what's up?" I ask him. As I sit down on the grass

"Here's a thing we can became friends if you do the things that I would ask you to do" he said with a force on his voice. I was shocked

"_We can become friends?!_ What do you think of me? That's hideous!" I was so angry right now, that I could possibly punch him right on his face

"Hey, I give you a chance that we can be friends, but you just simply not accept it-" I interrupt him

"Of course! What do you think of me, can just simply follow what you said, and then we can be friends right away?! That is so lame Bolton!" I yelled at him.

"Fine! Oh, and calling me in my family name huh? Then Montez listen up you'll regret everything!" he warned me. I laughed at him

"Regret?!? Well you're wrong I won't regret anything about it Bolton. But let me remind you okay, you can never have me in your arms" I smirked

"Oh really, then let's see. You know every girl wants me Montez, so right now I want you to want me."

"_Want you to want me_? But you know that I'm not one of those girls you have in your arms Bolton, and I'll never will!" then I leave him.

**Ends of POV**

**Troy's POV**

I gained more confident to make sure that she'll be mine soon. I walk back inside and find Chad waiting for me

"hey captain"

"Hey"

"So how's your talk with Montez?" he ask

"She didn't accept it and I have to have her within two weeks"

"Hey, I have a plan, how about we make a bet in two weeks she'll be yours"

"What?! A bet! That's awesome! Alright, how much?"

"One hundred bucks!"

"Game on!" I said happily

"Alright… c'mon let's ditch school" he suggested

"Yeah sure" I agree. So we waited for the bell to rang, before we leave the school. Basically when we ditch school we just go home and sleep. Weird right? But I can't wait till Gabriella will be mine. Then dump her at prom! Yeah! That would be fun! Once I got home I went for a shower, grab a food, and then sleep. I slept for five hours; I woke up 4:30 p.m. school ends ten minutes ago so I got up and take a walk, as I was walking along the streets I saw a petite figured walking across the street. _She seems so familiar… wait a minute that's Gabriella! Big time! _I walk a little faster to follow her, once I saw her that she's inside the house I searched for a door that connected at her bedroom. There it is. I opened the small door, as I enter I saw a balcony _bingo!_ I saw a huge tree that seems attaches to it, so I grab a branch and went up. As I step down of the tree, I look at inside the glass door; I saw some girl's stuffs inside so I'm sure that this is indeed her room. I saw the door open up inside I hid behind the large flower pot as I saw her come closer, she opens her balcony door I froze. Of course I don't want to get caught, I watch her every move inside her room, I heard her humming a song, _wow_, and she sounds like an angle coming from the sky above. _Oh crap! She's undoing her clothes! I can't watch this! No I can! Wait… Troy, you can't spy on her! She's so innocent! _I forcedly close my eyes, but I still can't prevent from peeking right? There she is now, with her underwear and bra,_ holy sugar! She's hot! Hmmm… Montez, trying to hide you're freaking hot body huh?_ I'm so distracted by her hotness I fall over _shit! Busted!_ I saw her jump in shock and she saw me, here trying to get up were I was from, I saw her face became red, maybe from embarrassment and anger. I get up _I'm so dead, _

"What the hell are you doing here?!? Are spying on me?!" she ask me angrily, she then threw her fist right on my face.

**Ends of POV**

Troy falls down on the floor touching his nose from Gabriella's punch, he moves his hands and saw a blood on his palm, and he winced in pain. Once Gabriella saw this her face turned into concern

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Come here, I'll get that clean up" she helps him stand up and lead him to her bed.

"just sit down there, I'll just get some ice pack" so she went down and went to the refrigerator to get the ice pack and the first aid kit and she went back to her room and sat down beside Troy, she press the icepack on his nose and wipes some cotton on his nose

He winced in pain "sorry" she whispered "it's okay just one more then it's done" after she's done, they look at each other for the first time Brown meets blue, she gets up place the first aid kit and the icepack of the table

"um… so, why are you there…hiding behind the pot?" she ask softly looking in his eyes

He smiled at her softness, he stand up walking in front of her caressing her cheek, she lean in, in his touch closes her eyes feeling his warm touch on her face, she sighed

"troy answer me"

"I saw you walking across the street so I decided to follow you, then I saw that there's door behind your garden so I enter and saw a tree I grab a branch and yeah here I am"

"wait a minute, don't you say that you saw me…change?" she ask Troy. He nodded. Now her face went into deep red and clenches her fist. Once Troy saw her clenching her fist he moved back

"You jerk!" She yelled trying to punch Troy but luckily he move away

"come back here you little piece of trash!" now, they chase each other around her room, Gabriella unluckily tripped over the chair, Troy immediately runs up to her

"hey are you alright?" he ask with concern

"my feet hurts" she said in a crack voice,

"c'mon let's put you on your bed and put some medicine in it" Troy carried her in a bridal way. Once Troy puts her down they both fall back in the bed, they both look in each others eyes deeply, and Troy gazed down on Gabriella's lips…

_**Cliff hanger! Wow! This is the longest chapter that I've ever made!**_

_**Hope you review guys! Tell me what you think?**_

_**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_ Thanks

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. falling in love with you

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

___**- thanks for reviewing! I know, I'm trying to improve my grammar! Haha!**_

_**MarCha**__**- I know I'm planning something more that would make Gabriella really mad at Troy. But I would put it on the chapter that they are together now and**__**someday he'll regret it. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**1HSMWiLdCat**__**- thanks!**_

_**Creativity225**__**- yeah I'm also planning that thanks for giving me the idea! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don not own hsm or any of the characters!**_

_Previously:_

_Once Troy puts her down they both fall back in the bed, they both look in each others eyes deeply, and Troy gazed down on Gabriella's lips…_

**Still Troy's POV**

I look her deep in her eyes, _she's so beautiful! Her brown eyes amazed me so much!_ I saw her also looking at me. It's was so awkward for the two of us in our position

"Um… can you move away from me now?" she asks, looking away from me. I nodded

"Uh, yeah sorry" so I remove myself on top of her, I look around; I observe that she's not a fan of pink colors! _Finally no pink! This is the first time that I saw a girls room without pink_, _I literally survive from Sharpay's pink power! _I laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I heard her ask me. Maybe she notices me looking around her room, so I stop.

"Huh?" I look at her "oh, it's just you're a girl and you shouldn't be have any pink colors like Sharpay?" I ask her. She laughs, and sits down on her bed and look at me

"No, it's just pink is too over-rated! I'm sick of it, I'm not a fan of it, but before I was young I would be devastated if I don't have one of those colors, but right now that I'm all grown up I don't like it anymore" she said, as she stands and a grab a book from her bookshelves. An read it, I grab a chair and sit down beside her,

"Why, are you a fan of pink colors?" she ask me, I look at her with wide eyes "because I saw you, you have a friend with too much pink in herself" she said slightly laughing at the look of my face

"No of course not...oh you mean Sharpay, she's one of my best friend, and yeah your right she has too many pink in herself, and basically when I was at their house, I think my eyes burned from the pinkness of her room!" I heard her giggle; it I feel like, it's now the new music in my ears. I love her giggles!

"I know me too! When I first saw her, I thought its Barbie, but when I heard her voice I nearly broke my eardrums!" she laughed harder, I was so ecstatic when I she's with me, I felt like I'm not the guy whose a deadly jerk but when I was with her I feel like I'm the opposite of that. Oh Gabriella Montez what kind of disease did you scattered that really affects me? I know we've just known for a day but I felt like I've known her a long time ago, behind all those stupidity that I'm planning to do with her and hurt her, I have this feeling that I love her so much! I got caught up in a moment looking at her, I haven't realized that she's calling my name.

"Troy, troy, troy…" she called, I still ignore her I heard her sighed in frustration" TROY!" she yelled, and I jump "what?" I said softly,

"You seem…out of your mind? What are you thinking? Are you thinking of a girl?" she ask me as she kept her eyes on the book that she's reading, I scratched my neck

"Um… I think" I said nervously, what if she'll know that she's the one that I'm thinking.

"C'mon tell me about her" she said in an excited voice, she set down her book and faces me smiling at me. _Perfect smile_ "okay, she's beautiful, sweet but sometimes she's tough, and we've just only know for a day but I feel like we've known for so long" I said, I look at her expression, nothing changed so I guess she don't know that she's the one that I'm talking about _safe_.

"Do you like her?" she ask

"Yeah. But I don't know if she likes me too" her face turned sad

"Oohh that's bad, maybe someday she'll like you too. But don't say that it's me okay? Sorry 'Because you're not the type of guy that I'm looking for" she said in a disappoint voice. I feel my stomach flip in guilt _maybe she's right, after what I've done to her this very day_. I smiled weakly…

"Um… that's alright. I think I'm going to leave" I said in a low voice. She nodded

I walk straight at her door, but she stops me "troy" she said in a sweet voice I turn around

"Yeah" I runs up to me and hug me, at first I was shocked but I snaked my arms around her and hugged her back, I snuggled my head in her hair and inhale the sweet smell of her hair, and exhale. We pulled away I heard her say "I'm sorry" I was confused

"Why are you sorry?" she bit her lips

"For saying that you're not the guy that I want, because I could feel that your disappointed at me" she said as she turned her head down, I smiled a little. I pull her chin up, to face me

"Hey, it's alright. I understand. After all, with all those things I've done to you this day" I caress her cheeks. She smiled

"Okay" she said in a small voice. I smiled then lean in to kiss her cheek. I can feel she smiled on my kiss. I look at her for the last time

"Bye" as I was about to open the door she stops me again

"You can't go out there" she said as she drags me in the balcony

"Why?"

"Because my mom is down stairs. Maybe she'll freak out and screamed at the top of her voice which is not good. You can go out here. Don't worry, I won't tell her that there's a guy who trespassed on her house" she laughs.

**Ends of POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

I am here right now talking with Troy, I know I hate him, but there's this feeling that is so different that I cant even explain. When he hugs me, I feel that I'm so safe with him. I also felt upset after I told him that he's not the guy that I'm looking for, yes it's true. If he's not a jerk I would be falling in love with him when we were at gym class that we fall on the floor and was about to kiss. But he's a jerk, but a super sweet freaking hot jerk that I've met. When he kissed my cheeks, I actually felt sparks runs through my body.

"Are you sure?" he asks me

"Yeah" he grabs a branch

"Troy, if I'm the one you're talking about a while ago, thanks, but if someday fate will bring us. I'm thankful for that. If you like me, act as you like me, not just faking it. Because I don't like people faking at me, as if they like me but they don't. So please act like you like me. You know when we were talking I could feel that it is indeed the real you, not like in school, that your acting like a bitch and make fun of other students or with me." I look at him with full of emotion, love, and lust.

"So you mean, you like me too…?" he ask hopefully. I nodded. He smiled.

"Yeah, like a while ago. That's more I like it, no… I mean. I love it" I said looking in his eyes deeply. Once again brown meets blue, it feels like the world turned upside down... we smiled at each other.

"I promised Gabi, I'll changed just for you. I promise" he promised me. I nodded.

"Bye, see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye. Take care" I said softly. I watch him as he go down and walk outside. I walk back inside my room smiling.

"He like me?" I ask my self but I shrugged it away. I lay down on my bed, thinking what happened a while ago, _why was my feeling towards him changed to hate into love? Am I falling in love at him?..._

**Ends of POV**

**Oh, was Gabi falling in love with Troy? Can troy fulfill his promise? How about the bet? Watch out for the next chapter!**

**There it is guys the next chapter********!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review guys!**


	5. you're beautiful

_**Disclaimer: I don not own high school musical or any of the characters.**_

**1HSMWiLdCat****-**** your welcome!**

**-thanks for reviewing!**

**Clembo29****- thanks, that you like it! Keep reviewing!**

**MarCha****- your welcome!**

**Now here's the next chapter!**

**The next day at school (still Gabriella's POV)**

I was walking on the hallway reading my book, I'm not sure if I can still see where I was going until I bumped into someone

"Oh my go! I'm so sorry!" I heard a male voice; I rubbed my head that hit my head on the floor. His voice seemed so familiar I look at him.

"Gabi! Oh my god I'm sorry, here let me help you" he offered his hand, I obliged and take a hold on his hand and stand up straight, I smiled at him

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, here" he handed me my books that fall on the floor, I take it.

"Heading for class?" he ask

"Duh? Would I be here if I wont heading to my class?" I ask him I a tone 'are-you-dumb. I watch him scratched his neck, I laugh at him.

"Yeah…right! Sorry" he said "c'mon let's go to homeroom". As we walk together students were staring at us. I feel uncomfortable about it, but I don't want to let Troy know how uncomfortable I was. As we arrived at homeroom, I saw his friend Chad waiting at the door, looking at us as if we were a movie star, his eyes widened as he saw the both of us.

"Hey captain" he said, still glaring at me in cold eyes. I look away, and look at Troy, with confusion on his face

"I'll go first, Troy" I said weakly. He nodded; I went inside the room, sit on my chair and watches Troy and Chad talking. I could see that Troy looks angry his eyes were dark, I sighed I know they were talking about. _Me._

**Ends of POV**

**Troy's POV**

While I was walking with Gabriella, I saw Chad waiting for me at the door, I look over Gabriella but I saw that Chad is looking at her with cold eyes. I sighed.

"I'll go first Troy" she said, I nodded. When she left, I look at Chad with 'what is the problem dude' eyes.

"Dude, why are you with _Montez?!" _he whispered angrily. _What am I going to say?_ I couldn't tell the truth! If I do, it'll ruin my reputation! Okay I'll just lie, _here it goes_. I chuckled

"What?! Are you saying that me and that Montez bitch are friends?! Hey man, were not okay. So chill" I lied. I could that my blood is boiling in anger! I don't know why, but whenever I heard something bad about Gabriella I feel my eyes turned gray with anger and hatred with whoever said it. Lying at Gabriella makes me really sick! I really don want to hurt her, I can't. I regret the thing that I've done with her yesterday early morning and at gym. But I really can't tell the truth about our 'good terms' with one another, I just really cant. Maybe someday, I guess…

"Yeah, but whatever. So how was it?" he ask, I look at him in confusion. He smacked his forehead

"The bet…" he sighed. Oh crap I forgot that we have a bet, ugh. Why _is this happening to me?! Stupid Troy!_ I screamed in my head

"Um… it's great!" I lied. Again. Ugh I feel sick about this. He smiled at me, I faked smile at him

"That's great!" he tap my shoulder, I nodded. Then we enter the room, my eyes landed at Gabriella first, I can see the sad look in her eyes, if I could only run up to hugged her tightly, put her in my lap, but I can't, I just really can't. I sit down sadly, putting away my sadness; I get a paper and wrote something in it. I smiled, good thing Ms. Darbus I stand up and walk up to Gabriella and give her the paper, and walk pass at her, I glance a her, she get the paper and read it, she giggled softly. I get back on my sit again, with a huge grin on my lips.

**Ends of POV**

**Gabriella's POV**

I saw something being drop at my table I turn around I saw it was troy; I pick up the paper, confused. I open it and read it, I giggled!

'_You look ugly when you're sad; I don't like it. I like to see you smile right now, look at me'_

I look at him, and there he is, oh those piercing blue eyes that I couldn't resist! I give him my million dollar smile. I heard him chuckled; I shake my head, and smiled. I continue reading

' _see told you, you look actually beautiful when you smile, and that's what the first thing that I've notice in to you, when you smile my heart melts in awe, o hey I gave you a new nickname: My Brie! There, I'm the only person could ever call you that and no one else, okay. Oh meet me again at the gym I have to show you something. Bye my brie!'_

_-troy _

I fold the paper and put it on my notebook, I look at him, and I can see him smiling at me from his seat. Then the bell rang and Ms. Darbus enters the room, holding some files of papers,

"Good day thespians!" ugh, too much drama!

"Today I'll be giving you your scripts for our play production and---"the door swiftly strongly, everyone turned their heads on the person who is at the door. I sighed. Sharpay.

"Um…"she said in embarrassment;

"You're late Ms. Evans!" Ms. Darbus spat. I laugh quietly"detention for you, after class see you at the hall" as she sat on her chair

"Really, that's great I have some awesome ideas to our play pro---"

"You're going to pain the props." She said quickly. All of us were laughing too hard; I saw her face turning red in furious

"WHAT?! No. no. I don't want to paint the props, can you just, give me at least some bunch of…paper works!" she said in wide eyes. Believe or not she's quite scary but yet funny! Her eyes were so big, that it looks like an egg! Her mouth was so big, but not really, but I guess it just looks like that because on the way she speaks.

"No, sorry. You may sit down now"

"But it'll ruin my nails! You know how expensive manicures now a days?!" she ask angrily.

"I don't care. Now sit down before I gave you two days of detention!"

She sighed in frustration as she sits down on her sit.

"Now, where was I…? So now I'm giving you your scripts and read it with your partners". After she gave us our scripts, I went right away at troy,

"Hey…" I said and sit down beside him

"You know I love seeing you reading my note" he said teasingly, I rolled my eyes playfully and pokes my tongue out

"Yeah. So let's start" I suggest. We read the whole script, while troy reading his own lines I smiled. I love being with him, in fact of those entire stupid thing he's done to me yesterday; I just completely forget about it. After we finish read all the lines, we talk

"So what do you think, going with me later at free period?" He ask me as he take a look on his script

"Yeah, it'll be great!" I said happily. Then the bell rang

"So what's your next class?" he ask

"History, yours?" I ask

"Algebra" he said "so see you later okay"

"Yeah, sure. Bye" so I get up and went to my next class.

When the class ends, I hurried to get out of the room, and went to the gym. When I get there, I saw troy, waiting for me. I run up to him calling his name

"Troy!" I yelled with a smile on my face. I jumped on his arms, good thing he catches me, and hugged him tightly, he twirls me around, and I giggled, and kisses my cheek.

"Hey…"I said catching my breath as he put his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head on my neck, it sent Goosebumps on my body. I giggled.

"Troy" trying to escape from his grasps, but he wouldn't let go of me. And starts to tickle me. I start to giggled so loud

"Troy…" I said from giggling "stop. It tickles me!" then he stopped right away.

"So…where are we going?" trying to catch me breath. He gets my hand and drags me out of the gym.

"C'mon lets go! Before someone sees us", I chuckled. We ran as fast as we can, believe me, I'm not a fast runner. When we arrive there

"A door?" I ask him he nodded and smiled at me.

"c'mon" he holds my hands, _shit,_ _why are the hairs on arms standing._ I can see some flowers, and the sky and the air is blowing my hair around my face. I gasped.

"Wow" looking around "this is so beautiful! When did you find this?" I ask him

"Last year, but I never let my friends know about this. Whenever I have problems I always go here. You know, to get away the feeling. So you like it?" I smiled at him and stand in front of him.

"I love it. Thanks for showing me this"

"No problem…c'mon let's go over there." We went to the farthest part of the rooftop garden. Believe me its really beautiful up here, I feel like I'm on the top of the world but there's more, I'm with him. The guy who literally sent me shivers when he touches me.

"It's really beautiful out here" I said softly

"Yeah it is…" I turn to him; I notice that he's looking at me

"…you really are beautiful" he said touching my cheek "you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen and no one else" I blushed through his statement "you're cute when you blushed!"

"Thanks. So Troy, why did you bring me up here?" as I sit down on a bench

"I don't know, but my head is telling me that I should bring here with me, who knows, to keep me accompany"

"Yeah right" I poke my tongue at him

"Seriously. But I don't know, I have this feeling that, whenever I'm with you or you're with me, there this feeling that I can be at myself, no anger and lust just like the troy from the past. When you arrive here at East high, I could feel that I've change. And it's because of you, brie. You've change me" he said looking at me, looking deeply in my eyes. I smiled at him; I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He holds my waist securely and held me closer to him. _I'm really falling in love with him_.

**Ends of POV**

**An: okay guy here's the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Let's make it 20-30 reviews! **

**Oh I forgot to thank **** for the comment on chapter 3! Thank you! I know I have a good grammar Haha!**

**Next chapter will be up, maybe later or tom. ******


	6. how life with troy is

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm or any of the characters!**_

**- thank you, you're the first one to comment! Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to thank you from all your comments on the previous chapters! I apologized! **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Okay here's the next chapter!**_

_**Hope u like it!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Seriously. But I don't know, I have this feeling that, whenever I'm with you or you're with me, there this feeling that I can be at myself, no anger and lust just like the troy from the past. When you arrive here at East high, I could feel that I've change. And it's because of you, brie. You've change me" he said looking at me, looking deeply in my eyes. I smiled at him; I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He holds my waist securely and held me closer to him. I'm really falling in love with him._

_

* * *

  
_

**Troy's POV**

Being with Gabriella feels so right! I don't care if the world ends, 'cause for all I care, I want to be with brie, my brie! Always. My thoughts interrupt when the bell rang.

"C'mon Brie. Let's go" I said to her

"Okay". We didn't realize that we're walking hand in hand. So we pull away, I saw Brie smiling. "So what's your next class?" I ask her

"Gym, you?" I smiled.

"That's great I have to. Let's go" then we headed to the gym. I take a look at my watch, me eyes widened. Were late in three minutes!

"Brie were late!" her eyes, widened. "c'mon!" I hold her hand and ran fast.

"Wait! Troy, I can't run fast like that! Just go, I don't care if I'm late"

"Wait I have an idea," I squat "c'mon hop in" I said to her

"are you sure?" I ask her

"yeah I am! C'mon before we get late in two minutes!" she then hop on my back and securely wraps her arms around my neck and her legs on my waist. I stand up; _hmm... she's not heavy!_

"Are you ready?"

"yeah"

So I run as fast as I can, tighten my grip on Brie, I can see that the students were staring at us, but I don't mind. We run through the stairs and the long hallway.

As we get there, I strongly open the door, and we stumbled on the floor. Everybody were looking at us

"Hey are you alright?' I ask her

"Yeah" she said. Our heads turn around as my dad yelled at us. I can see his face, he's really angry. Good thing none of my friends were there.

"You're both late!" coach Bolton said as he approaches us.

"I gave you two a chance yesterday, so you'll have a detention whole day on Saturday- -"

"What?!" I yelled

"Is there a problem Mr. Bolton, I'll expect you two on Saturday, am I clear?"

I sighed loudly "fine"

"Ms. Montez"

"Yes coach…" she said softly

"Okay, you two line up there. And practice some hoops. Mr. Bolton, can you help Ms. Montez?" I nodded; we went at the farthest part of the gym. I turn to her with apologetic eyes "I'm sorry for putting you on detention"

"It's okay troy"

"Are you sure?" I ask her

"Yeah, because I'm spending time with you the whole day" I chuckled, and get the ball

"c'mon let's play. Let's see what you got. Brie" I challenged her

"your on!" she agree. So we play, believe me she's good, after ten minutes.

We sit down at the bleachers, and trying to catch out breaths.

"your really good brie. Where did you learn basketball from?" I ask her

"oh, my dad" with sadness in voice

"Really, that's great can I meet him?" I ask her, but she turns her head down. I was confused; I pull her chin up and saw there were tears in her eyes. I worried

"Hey brie, what's the matter?" I ask her, as tears floods on her eyes

"Because my dad died already" I felt my stomach flip in guilt

"I'm so sorry for asking it to you brie, I didn't know" as I wipe the tears coming from her eyes

"It's okay" she said. Held her closely to me and hugged her while caressing her back

"Thanks troy" she smiled, then she kisses my cheeks, I smiled Then coach blew his whistle

"kids, gather up, next week we have the biggest game of the year, so for all the seniors here you better do this good, especially Troy" everybody cheered up.

"Okay your dismiss" everybody went out of the gym, and I have a good plan, but I don't think Gabi would agree about this. But I couldn't resist to her.

"Brie, did you ever skip class?" I ask her,

"No, why?" I smiled

"Do you want to do it now?" I watch her expression, she was shock.

"Um… I don't think so; my mom would get angry at me." She said in a worried voice

"oh, it's okay. what's your next class?" I ask her.

"psychics"

"ugh, hate that subject" which she giggled "I have history. So see you later at lunch"

"okay. bye"

"wait, at the rooftop" I smiled at her

"sure" she smiled back. Then I went to the locker area and change and went to my next class. At lunch, I went up to the rooftop and waited for brie. As I waited for her, I was thinking harder for me ask her on a date after the game next week. Then I heard the door open, I saw her came in smiling

"Hey, so how's history?" she ask me as we sit down on the floor

"Boring as always, wait can I do you a favor?" I ask her

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you …um, tutor me in history?" I ask. I was so embarrass. Then she smiled

"Sure, you just have to ask"

"Perfect, so can we start later?"

"Yeah…" so we eat our lunch there, while talking and laughing with some stupid jokes that I'm telling her. Ten minutes before lunch ends, we went down from the rooftop

" see you later brie" the I kissed her cheeks and walk away

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gabriella's POV**

As we finish our lunch we decided to went down from the rooftop,

"see you later brie" then he kissed my cheek and leave, I touch my left cheek and smiled. Then went to my next class. After school, I went home directly.

At home my found there's no one inside, so I guess my mom is at work again, working overnight. I sighed I went to the kitchen and found a note posting at the fridge,

_Mija, I'm sorry I'm not here. But my company decided to have a trip to France today so maybe I'm not for a month. I'm sorry. Don't worry I left 3000 dollars at your room. Again I'm really sorry._

_Love mom._

I crumpled the paper. That's the worst thing of her working, leaving me for a month?! Are you damn serious mom! I grab a bowl of vanilla ice cream and went to my room, I jump on my bed and eat a full spoon of ice cream. This is what I'm doing whenever I'm angry or upset of course my mom doesn't know about it, which is good. Then I heard a knock on my balcony, I place the bowl on the night stand and open the balcony door and find troy outside. I smiled

"Hey," I said stepping out of my room

"Hey, is your mom there?" he ask, I shook my head

"No, she's out for work, in a month" I said with anger in my voice

"Where" he said in concern, I sighed

"at France"

"oh, sorry about that" he apologize

I smiled, "that's okay I'm use of it. C'mon come in" we went inside and sit at my bed, and I grab my ice cream and ate a spoon full on my mouth, he chuckled. I turn to him

"What?" I ask him, with my mouth full of ice cream "what so funny?" then he laughed loudly,

"You have ice cream at the side of your mouth…"he said as he control his laughter, I widened my eyes

"Where?" trying to wipe my mouth,

"Here I'll wipe it" said as he wipes the side of my mouth with his thumbs, his face was inches away from mine, slowly he leans in and I lean in too. Fireworks explodes as we kiss, it was a sweet full of passion and love. his lips were so soft I smiled and look away. He chuckled.

"You want some?" I held the bowl to him, he nodded and kisses me again on the lips one more time.

"Sure" the he ate a spoon full, I stand up

"Do you want to watch some movies?" I suggested

"Sure" he stand up as well, "what do you have?" he ask as he puts his arms around my waist, I shrugged

"I don't know, but you check it yourself, I'll just go to the bathroom"

"Yeah". I went inside the bathroom, you guess. i was jumping up and down, because he is my first kiss ever and it was amazingly sweet, i calm down a bit and I went out and i saw Troy sitting at my bed with his eyes on the TV, I sat beside him,and nuzzled my body tightly on him and put my arms around his waist, burying my head on his muscular chest and trying to smell his scent! Oh how I love his scent! He kisses the top of my head as he put his strong arms, around me. I close my eyes trying to imagine how life with Troy is.

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay guys, this is the sixth chapter!**

**Hope u review please! So I can put up the next chapter!**


	7. life's great

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm! Soon just check out! Hahaha**_

_**Okay, here's the next chapter! But first, before you read this make sure you review chapter 6… **__****_

_**Oh btw, thanks for your reviews, but I want more!!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Previously…**_

_I went inside the bathroom and in any minute I went out and Troy sitting at my bed with his eyes on the TV and sat beside him, I nuzzled my body tightly on him and put my arms around his waist, and trying to smell his scent! Oh how I love his scent! He kisses the top of my head as he put his strong arms, around me. I close my eyes trying to imagine how life with Troy is._

_

* * *

  
_

**Troy's POV**

It feels good that brie is in my arms, but I'm also worried. What if, my friends knew about this, they'll hate me. I know, but I'm madly in love with her, she's everything to me now. Ugh, life sucks! If I make brie as my girlfriend, officially. They have to deal with it or not, then I'll quit the team just for her. I'll do anything just to protect her from those people who'll turn us apart, even my friends.

"Troy, did you bring your book?" she asks me, still in my arms.

"Oops, I forgot it, wait I'll get it" I said as I slowly get up.

"No, it's alright. I'll just my book, c'mon let's start" she said as she gets her book on her bag,

"okay". So we study for an hour, and I still can't get it, but as soon she explains it more I understand it. It's already 8:30 p.m.,

"Brie, it's already late. I think I should go" I said as I get slowly,

"What? Can you just stay, for a while" she said as she pulls me back on the couch and hugging me tightly not wanting me to let go. I chuckled, as she puts her one leg around me.

"Brie, okay here, I'll go home, and then I'll wait for a minute before my parents were asleep already then I'll go here, I promise." She smiled

"Okay, I'll wait for you. I'll keep the balcony door open, just for you." I nodded, then kiss her forehead and get down from her balcony. I arrived home 9:00, then I saw my parents at the living room, watching T.V.,

"Hi mom, dad" I said as went to the kitchen

"What's up son, where have you been?" my dad asks, what should I say?

"I went over to a friend's house that's all" I sit down on the dinning hair and eat dinner

"Oh, so are you ready for the championships?" my dad asks, as he sits in front of me smiling

"Yeah, of course I'm determining to win the game!" usually, when I say I'm determine to win, is that there's someone who inspires me to play basketball, and now It's brie. I offer this game to brie, because she's my all now, and I confident to ask her out after the game. I'll sneak out at the after party and me and brie will do on a date, I'm sure the next day, everybody would be gossiping around, where am I during the party, which would be pretty awesome. And I'm sure my friends would keep asking me where am I, and who's with me. But I'm not worried about, at least I have brie. At 10:00p.m., I sneak out of my room and check if my parents were asleep already I open their bedroom door slowly, and sneak my head inside, _bingo!_ I crept outside the house and headed to brie's. When I arrived there, I saw brie already sleeping on her bed, I chuckled._ Maybe she's tired of waiting for me._ I slowly get on the bed lift her up bit and place her head on my chest I pulled her closer to me, a little she adjust herself to me and puts her right leg above mine. I kiss the top of her head and drifted in my thoughts, thinking what would happen if brie is already my girlfriend. Then I went to sleep.

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gabriella's POV**

I watch troy get out of our backyard, I sighed. I get my books and start doing my homework, after that I went for a shower. I went out of the bathroom; sit on my bed, looking outside of my balcony, waiting for troy. I lie down, and hugged my teddy bear which my dad get me before he passed away on a car crash, I remember the last time we're together, it was my most memorable experience ever and the worst event in my life. I saw everything, everything that it could kill my heart…

_Flashback:_

_Six year old Gabriella Montez and Robert Montez we're on the park. Robert kept pushing his adorable daughter on the swing, which they usually do when Maria, his wife went to work on weekends._

"_Daddy higher!" giggled by the young child._

"_No, princess, you'll fall" Robert said to his daughter, the he take a hold on the swing,_

"_Okay, let's go sugar." she whined_

"_But, daddy. I want more!" exclaimed by the pouting girl._

_He laughed, and kneeled down in front of her,_

"_Okay, how about let's go to the carnival, and I'll get you a teddy" he suggested. Her eyes shine in happiness and joy_

"_Yes! Yes! Then we'll ride on the horses, and get mommy and get picture of us, right?" exclaimed by the giggling young Gabriella._

"_Yes we will, now c'mon" he pulls up his daughter, and carries her until they get to the fair. _

"_Daddy looks! There's the horse" as she get down from her dad, and tugged his pants_

"_Okay, okay." so they ride on a horse, after riding the horse they get some ice cream and some cotton candy. The Robert went to a store and buys his daughter a teddy bear._

"_Here you go princess" he handed the teddy bear the small fingers of his daughter, the she gave him a kiss in the cheeks_

"_Thanks, daddy" exclaimed Gabriella. Then they went to a photo booth to take a picture. After they get the photo, they laugh! The first photo showing a nice pic, but the second on was Gabriella was making funny faces to her dad, while here dad is smiling widely t the camera and the third one was Gabriella was kissing her dad's cheek and hugging him._

"_Look, daddy we look great in here" as she a take a look at the third photo_

"_I'm we are, now let's go home and give this to mommy okay…" she nodded. _

"_daddy, what if someday you'll just gone like a blink, what would you think will happened to me?" she ask, softly. He smiled_

"_daddy will be there for you always, no one can separate us apart, even your friends or your mom. gabi, remember always okay, that no matter what happens to me to_

_When they arrive home, Gabriella walk out of the car first and waited at the side of the street, _

"_Honey, can you tell mommy that I'll just go to your grandfather, for a while?" _

"_Okay…" when the car turned left, all of the suddenly, there's a huge truck that crash her dad's car! The car stumbled around the street! And you can barely see the person inside, it was so damn crushed! _

"_DAD! DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY!!!!" yelled Gabriella, and then her mom went out of their house, and kneeled in front of her_

"_What's the matter sweetie?" her mother asks. She cried harder in her mom's neck_

"_dad..dy crash" she points where his dad car crashed is. Her mom turns her head at the side and gasped, covering her mouth_

"_no…it cant be…" she said in a crack voice and pick her daughter and place her to her waist, they went across the streets, trying to pull in from the people who's blocking they're way. When the people move at the sight, there, her husbands car, crashed badly. She cried harder and drop to her knees, while Gabriella is comforting her mom._

"_Daddy…please don't leave me…" she said quietly, as she searched for the side door of the car "daddy, come out please. This is not hide and s eek daddy. So please get out of there…" she said as she cries on the ground with her mom, hugging her and cried silently. At the hospital, she and her mom waited outside of the emergency room, and then the doctor came out with the green cloth (__**I don't know what that thing is called haha…**__)_

"_Robert Montez" the doctor calls, both of them stand up_

"_How's my husband?" Maria ask_

"_Is my daddy okay?" Gabriella ask_

"_Mrs. Montez, there is a huge impact on your husband's body and it really affects his brain. He lost a lot of blood on his body, his skull cracked, but I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Montez didn't survive. We tried our best to get him well, but we didn't. I'm so sorry for the lost Mrs. Montez" he doctor said sadly then walks away, Gabi hugged her mom tightly as she cries…_

_End of flashback_

I cried, when I recall that tragic event that happened to me and my mom. I still remember what I said during the funeral

'_Daddy, I love you so much. You're always in my heart, no matter what. You're the best daddy that I've ever had and always will. I promise that I'll take care of mom, like you do.' _ I also remember what my dad says during before the day of the accident _'remember, follow your dreams, and don't let anybody in front of you. You're the one that I've getting my strength from. You can do it, I know you can. 'Cause you're a Montez' a Montez can do anything, just like me. You're going to be a great lady, a mother to your kids, and a great wife that a guy could have for. And you're the best daughter I could ever have'_

His statement remains on my head everyday, I smiled. My dad will always be my guardian angel! It was already 9:55 p.m. and troy is not still here, so I decided to go to sleep. The next morning, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, I open my eyes and saw troy peacefully sleeping, I smile. Then I touch his nose carefully not to wake him up, down to his gorgeous and soft lips, I trace my finger on his top lip and I kiss it softly. I smiled and try to get out from his grasp, I sighed. When I get up, I felt my tugged back on the bed; I fall on top of Troy I saw him smiling. I chuckled

"Troy, c'mon get up. We have class…" I said softly

"No…stay." He said grumpily

"fine…" I sighed, then an idea pop on my head

"troy…" I said sweetly

"mm"

"if you don't release me I'll not allow you to enter my room again" I said teasingly,

"fine…there." He said and fall back to sleep. I get up and went to the bathroom, after ten minutes, I get out and still find him, sleeping on my bed.

"troy…" I shake him softly

"yeah…"

"c'mon wake up"

"okay" he got up and rubbed his eyes and yawned. I chuckled. He look at me

"what?"

"oh, nothing"

"ooh, don't lie to me missy, tell me"

"because your too cute when you wake up, the way you rubbed your eyes and when you yawn."

"yeah I know"

"oh, so you think your all that cut huh?"

"f course I do. See" he flash his million dollar smiled. He sit up.

"Come here" he said to me, I come closer to me and sit on his lap. I give him a quick peck on the lips, three times

"troy, do you like me?" I ask him, his eyes widen in shocked and he smile.

"yeah, I do." I hug him softly and whispered "I like you too a lot".

Then we get up, "hey, I'll just go home and take a bath, then we'll go to school" he said as he came down the tree

"wait, we cant go together at school, people would suspect us" I said in a sad voice, he smack his head

"do you have a car?"

"yeah"

"okay, so you drive your car okay, I'll meet you at school"

"sure. Bye"

I went down and eat my breakfast and drove to school. As I arrive I saw troy leaning to his Bentley car, crossing his arms. I smiled and get out of the car. And run up to him I jumped onto his arms he spun me around. I kiss his cheek.

"hey" I said

"hey, brie can I ask you a favor"

"sure"

"can you wear my jersey during the game next week, and my class ring" he said as he take off his ring on his right hand and present it to me. I gasped

"I … are you sure?" I ask softly but still covering my mouth by my hand

"Yeah…" he said as he put the ring on my ring finger, and kiss me knuckles. I smiled and hug him once again. "Thank you" I whispered. Then we go separate ways and get to homeroom, I sit down on my chair and take a look on the ring, I smiled widely as I saw Troy enters the room with Chad, he look at me and wink. It melted my heart. I sighed, I life's great!!!

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**This is the longest chapter ever! So please review! To pay off my time to type this ******

**Okay here's the next chapter… hope you review!!!**

**Next chapter will be up tom.**


	8. not yet?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm! **_

_**Sorry for haven't been updated! School's really pressuring me! But nvm.**_

_**Hey guys thank you for Ur reviews! I really appreciate it…**__****_

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_Previously:_

_Then we go separate ways and get to homeroom, I sit down on my chair and take a look on the ring, I smiled widely as I saw Troy enters the room with Chad, he look at me and wink. It melted my heart. I sighed, I life's great!!!_

**Troy's POV**

During algebra class, my teacher calls me to go to the principal's office. At first I was confused, when I get there I saw Brie, sitting inside and talking to the principal. I knock the open the door and get inside. Once she looks at me I wink at her, and she laugh silently

"Mr. Bolton, nice to have you here, sit down." I sit down in front of Brie

"You maybe wondering that both of you are here right?" we both nodded

"You see, Mr. Bolton is struggling on his grade on algebra, since freshmen his grade is always –C, so I think that you, Ms. Montez, would tutor you, and if you don't get your grades up within two months, then your off the team" I gulped through his statement, I glanced at Brie and she has her biggest smile. "is that okay with you Ms. Montez?"

"yeah, it's okay with me"

"so, Mr. Bolton I hope you study well okay"

"yeah, thanks…"

"okay. well It seems that it's ten minutes before lunch you can go for your lunch"

"okay, thanks."

I walk out first and waited for brie, she went on the other side, seemingly didn't saw me so, I run up to her silently and covered her eyes

"who is this?" she ask as she holds my hand covered her eyes, I got an idea, I lowered my head at her neck and brush my nose gently which she giggled.

"Troy…"

"Yes princess" she smacked my chest

"Ow, that hurts" I pouted, she chuckled

"Oh, can I kiss it to make it better?" she asks in a baby voice. I nodded, she give a peck on my chest and hug me I put my arm over her shoulder and walk out of the school. We went over my car,

"so, where do you want to go?" I ask her, she shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, you decide" I think for a while then I snapped my finger

"Can you go with me at our house" her eyes widened

"Is your mom there? And maybe she'll report us and tell the principal, and give us detention and…" I cut her off by kissing her lips, at first her was shock. I waited for her to kissed back, then slowly she starts moving her lips to mine, I brushed my tongue at her bottom lip and taste her mouth, oh her sweet taste! Our tongue's play tag she snake her arms on my neck and hold's her waist securely and pulling her body more closer to me as we glued together. We pull away smiling. I open the door for her and she gets it, I closed the door and run to the other side. I start the engine and drove to our abode. As we arrive, I found out that my mom is not there so, it'll be alright to sneak in for an hour. Inside

"Brie, what do you want?" I ask her as I come inside the kitchen searching for food

"I don't know. What do you have?" I check the fridge

"Bingo! You want pasta and cake?" she nodded. I get the pasta out of the fridge and cake; I put the pasta on the microwave and wait for a couple of minutes. As we waited, I decided to talk,

"so brie, are you sure about the tutor thing?" I ask her, she nodded

"of course, are you?"

"Yeah…" as I came behind her and snake my arms around her necks, she giggled

"and of course we have a lot of time together" I said softly, she nodded,

"c'mon let's watch a movie" we went to the living room and watch a movie, in the middle of the movie, the doorbell rang

"Who is it?" I called

"_It's me Chad!" a voice said, _me eyes widened as well as Gabriella, we jumped out of the couch, and panicked

"troy, where should I hided?" she ask quickly

"go in my room, upstairs the second door at right. Okay" she nodded, and watches her go up of the stairs, I make sure that she can't be seen and opened the door,

"hey Chad" I said

"hey, captain, so why are you home so early?" he said as he step inside, I closed the door,

"oh nothing. I just want some sleep though" I laugh nervously,

"okay, see you tomorrow. Bye" I close the door and went to my room. When I get inside, I didn't see brie

"brie…brie"

"in here" I turn my head and saw she was wearing my boxer shorts and one of my jersey. She smiled sheepishly. I chuckled

"Checking my clothes huh?" she came beside me

"So, do I look good?" she asks with a big smile. I nodded

"yeah. So what do you want to do?" I ask her as I take a sit on my bed, she shrugged.

"I don't know, you?" she said as she sat beside me

"how about let's watch some movie" I suggested

"okay, but please no horror. I don't…like it"

"sorry, but all my movies here are horror"

"um…"she bit her lips

"don't worry, if your scared just hug me" I chuckled. I went over to the shelves and scan some tapes

"here, the Texas chainsaw massacre" her eyes widened.  
"what?! No…no, please that's so fucking scary"

"nu-uh, this. So get on the bed and cover your face with blanket before someone will kill you?" I tease her with a scary voice. She nodded softly. I put on the disk on the DVD, and put the sound on its maximum volume. I sat beside Brie, and put my arms around her shoulders and pull her closer; I can feel that she's shaking so badly.

In the middle of the movie, she can barely take it anymore, she screams and jump on my lap and hug me very tightly, I rocked her body softly, I can feel some tears on my shirt, I feel sorry for her, so I turn off the T.V. I pull her away from me, and look at her, with tears streaming down her face, I smiled at her

"Hey its okay, I'm here shh…" I wipe her tears form her eyes "I'm sorry" I whispers

"it's…okay" she said in a crack voice, I'm just a tiny little weak girl that's afraid of scary movies" she said with a chuckle. I sighed and hug her softly and kissing the top of her head, then I heard the microwave ding,

"C'mon the pasta is ready" we both get up still my arms around her shoulder and we went to the kitchen. Get the pasta out of the oven and place it on both plates.

"Here" I hand her the plate.

"Thanks" and she eat her pasta

"brie, can I ask you something?" I said in a serious voice

"sure"

"um…do you have a boyfriend?" I ask nervously

"no…" she said shyly. I notice her shyness. I chuckled

"hey, it's okay, that you haven't have a boyfriend before."

"yeah, how about you do you have a girlfriend?"

"no, nut I do have several"

"okay name them!" she said as she puts her fork down

"what?! all?"

"yeah. So, who are they?"

"um…first—"

"wait first name them, then tell me for how long have you both in the relationship"

"uh…" I was so nervous. _Ughh do I have to name them all_. I breathe in.

"okay, first was Lauren, she was my first girlfriend during freshmen, we only dated for a month the reason that we broke up was, she left me and go to that motherfucker football captain at west high! Second, was Anna we dated only for a week, 'because she cheated on me with some random guy, third, was jenny, she was just some kind girl I've dated three years ago, we dated for three days because she's so clingy! Fourth was… Sharpay-" her eyes widened and her mouth smiled widely " it was during sophomore year, we dated for three months and broke up with her after I caught her with zeke, but I don't mind, I know they're in love though. And last was Amanda, she's from New York, we dated for a year. I know its weird right but I actually loved her, but I never thought that I was just a bet from her friends" I finish, I look at her. "What?"

"Its just I never knew you have THAT a lot of girlfriends though!" she said with a laugh

"So, what's so funny about it?"

"The funny thing about it, is just you're never tired of getting girls in your arms"

"It's not that easy. It's pretty easy! I know because I'm the guy who they like so, I think I'm the luckiest guy"

"yeah, yeah, whatever" she said sarcastically

"hm. So your done?"

"yeah…" I get out plates and place it at the sink, and get a slice of cake

"chocolate?" she nodded and gave her a slice of cake

"thanks" she said as she starts eating her cake

"brie, what if, I'm falling in love with you?" I said as she chokes her cake from her mouth

"wh…at?" she wipes her mouth by her arm

"I said…what if I'm falling in love with you…right now"

"Um…it's okay" I just simply nodded. I checked the clock and it's already 12:55

"Let's go back to school" she whined and sighed heavily

"Ugh, can we just skip school. It's really nice in here" she put's her head on her palms and turns it down. I chuckle and clap

"What?"

"It's because Ms. Montez, I thought you never skip school but I think you've change you mind huh?" I ask, as I crossed my arms. She stood up and went closer to me face to face

"It's because I really like being here…with you" she said softly. My heart melted in awe, I smiled and caress her cheek, "c'mon let's go to the mall"

"Okay"

I know that we literally skip school, but we do have a good time at the mall. She bought some new clothes and shoes, and me. I just help her though. I was so fun for me, being with her, and only her. It was already 4:55 in the afternoon; I decided to take her home

"Thanks troy" she said as I open her door

"Your welcome"

"You want to come inside?"

"Sure". We enter the house I close the door behind me and saw brie looking at me smiling, I smiled and lean in, our lips touch, I could feel that fireworks exploding from our mouth. She snake her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer, we deepen the kiss I licked her bottom lip for permission and she opens her mouth right away, I lift her up and crosses her legs around my neck, we walk at the couch and fell, I was on top of her, she nibbles me earlobes and played with my baby hairs at my head. It was so perfect. I think the world has just stop for us, with no one can interrupt us. She tighten her legs on my waist, the kiss was so magical. I was her prince and she was my princess, this signifies that I'm ready to get in love again seriously! Then we literally didn't heard the door opened

"GABI?!?!?!?!" an angry voice shout at us, we jerk up eventually and saw who's at the door

"Um…" she said

"What do you think your doing huh young lady?"

"Mom I can explain" she said

"Fine"

"okay, this is Troy, my friend"

"boyfriend?"

"no! not yet!" she said with a giggle. I smiled widely. Did she just say 'not yet' so it means that she us to be tighter! Oh god. Thank you for bringing this girl in my life!

**Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you like it**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Give me more reviews please!**

**Lets make it 30-40! **

**Haha if that's possible but I think you can do it! So please review! I'm begging!**

**Hahaha! **


	9. she's back

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh, here's the next chapter! Hope u guys like it ******

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously:_

"_Mom I can explain" she said_

"_Fine"_

"_okay, this is Troy, my friend"_

"_boyfriend?"_

"_no! not yet!" she said with a giggle. I smiled widely. Did she just say 'not yet' so it means that she us to be tighter! Oh god. Thank you for bringing this girl in my life!_

_end of troy's POV  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Gabriella's Pov**

My mom caught me and Troy making out at the couch. I was so embarrass! Why didn't she knock? Ugh, now mom would never stop bugging me about what happened.

"Hi Troy. I'm Maria Montez" Maria said smiling.

"I'm Troy. Nice to meet you Mrs. Montez" they both shake hands

"Mom, why are you here? I mean you're on business trip right?"

"Oh, yeah. My company let me go back, because after a next few days I'll be leaving again. So I think they knew I need a rest" Maria said with a laugh "why don't I leave you two here, and continue on what you're doing?" she said as she left smirking

"MOM! That is so wrong?!" I yelled at her. Then I notice troy's face turns to red

"I'm sorry about my mom" I apologize

"It's alright. You know that's what my dad's going to say if he caught me doing that" he said scratching his neck and smiles

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask him, and then my mom calls me through the kitchen

"_Gabi, come here for a minute!" she calls_

"Coming mom!" I respond back "hey, I'll just go in a minute okay. Why don't you open up the T.V?" I suggest

"Sure"

* * *

In the kitchen

"Yes?" she turns around holding a knife, I jumped in surprise

"oh sorry" she apologizes

"you're calling me?"

"yeah, why don't you ask Troy if he wants to eat dinner here?"

"are you sure? I mean you wouldn't be bothered?"

"No, it's alright"

"Okay"

* * *

In the living room

I went back to the living room, seeing he was watching TV, I sit beside him

"Troy, my mom asks if you want to eat dinner here. I know it's weird but, would you stay for dinner here? If you are then we can start studying for your algebra"

"Okay, that would be nice, but I'll call my mom first" he said as he gets his phone

"Sure" I get the remote and try to look for a good show on TV, and then I got at the sweet sixteen show.

So the whole afternoon, after we go shopping and got caught my mom, we watch TV the whole time, and waiting for dinner to be done. It was now 7:00 p.m.

"_Gabi, troy dinner is ready"_ my mom called

"c'mon" I told troy

"Sure"

* * *

In the kitchen

I take a sit the left side of my mom and troy beside me.

"Mrs. Montez thank you for inviting me her"

"It's nothing Troy, but just call me Maria starting right now okay"

"Okay…Maria" troy said oddly

So we ate our dinner, after that troy and I went to studying. I kept repeating at him about the quadratic function. so I gave up

"troy, how many times have I told you that if you factor y is equals to quantity of x squared minus x minus six you'll get quantity x minus 3 and quantity x minus two then you'll get the x of it, the you'll graph it!" I said in a high voice, and slamming my hand on my bed. He laughs at me

"Ugh, how could you just laugh at me, while I'm angry at you?!"

"Because when your mad your-"

"I'm what?!" I ask loudly

"You're too cute!" I can't believe he just said that, he must be kidding me

"I'm not cute"

"Then you are?"

"Um…uh. I don't know. But I think I felt like shit"

"No you're not shit, but seriously you're cute when you're mad."

"Whatever. So you get it now?" I ask him, it takes time for him to answer my question

"Yeah…I think"

"Troy, you should get this right, okay, if not you'll be out of the team"

"Okay, just give me the another equation again" so I make another equation and gave it to him, I can see him struggling in solving the equation, but I think this would help him, after five minutes he's done

"Here" I take a look at his paper

"So? Is it correct?" he ask nervously. I smiled

"Yeah…it's correct good job troy!" he throw his fist in the air and pick me up and swing me around "TOY! PUT ME DOWN" I said as I tell him to put me down "troy…" I giggle

"You're the best tutor EVER!" he said hugging me tightly, I giggle he pull away and kisses my face everywhere and at the lips also. It was long sweet passionate soft kiss, oh, I just love his lips on mine, and how I wish he ask me out…

After we study he went home directly, tomorrow will be a long day again…

The next day

* * *

I get out from my Audi TTS car, and try to look for troy, but his no sign so I just went inside the school alone and get my book at my locker, when I open my locker something fell from it, I picked it up and saw a letter, I read it

Dear brie,

How I wish words could express the thoughts that I have towards you. If I should say I love you then the greater percent of my words are still unexpressed. But of course, I must say something ... my heart beats for you, and my heart longs for you.

Love Troy

I smiled widely and my heart starts to beat fast, he is so sweet. I kept the letter inside my notebook and get the other one, I start to read it:

Dear Brie,

I don't think I have ever told you how I felt the first time we met. You were so cute and your deep brown eyes were so fascinating, I felt like I could lose myself in them. I never use to believe in love at first sight, but that day when our eyes met, my heart raced and felt like it would burst out of my chest. It was like the home run feeling, that jump over the fence feeling and a worth three point shot on basketball. I was swept off my feet! And when you laugh, I felt my heart melt in happiness like I couldn't breathe, when we kissed and your knees suddenly went week. Immediately I fell in love. I knew then what love at first sight felt like; our eyes met and there was a connection, like a bond I felt uniting our heart. I have been in love since that day and still am, though. I know were always together and a really good friends but I want us to be more. When I met you I didn't know you, but when I kissed you I was sure you were the one for me. when it comes to beauty some say beauty comes from the inside and some say from the outside and some say from both but they never said beauty could be such a precious master piece until the day I saw you. Your eyes aren't just beautiful, they are a gateway to a world that I want to be part of. Never ask why I love you, just accept that I do, and that I will for the rest of my life.

Love always,

Troy

Then there's something inside of my locker which I take it out, it was a teddy bear with our names implanted on it, it was so nice yet simple, the I felt someone nuzzled in my neck

"So, what do you think? You think it's too corny?" he asks softly. I chuckled I felt Goosebumps in my neck

"It's so romantic" I whispered back and face him, he puts his hands on my waist and kiss the tip of my nose I sighed and smile softly he kiss my lips softly not minding the students looking at us in the hallway. Then we heard someone said

"Oh my god! What is that girl doing with troy! Ugh. What a whore?" a girl hissed.

"I know1 and a slut too" another girl said

I can see an angry expression from troy's face, my eyes starts to tearing up. He groaned

"What is your problem?!!?!?!" he yelled at them, they look frightened "so what if I'm kissing her?! Are you jealous? That you not the one that I'm kissing?! Oh god! First she's not a whore or a slut either. Maybe it's you two" he said with anger in his voice his face turn to red and his eyes were gray "now, why don't you leave us alone and mind your own business!" he said and try to calm himself he turn to me and saw that I was crying softly, his face turn into soft, he sighed and hug me "hey, it's alright now" he said softly

"troy…their just so mean" I said as I cry on his arms

"Hey…look, no one can ever hurt you whenever I'm with you okay" he said as he wipes my tears at my cheeks. I nodded

"Thanks troy" I said softly and kiss his cheek. He smiled and we both went to homeroom hand in hand. As we get there students stared at us, I felt troy's hand squeezed mine. I smiled weakly at him, and then I saw his friend, Chad, glaring at us I look down as I get on my seat and let the tears come down on my cheeks and cry silently, then I felt a strong arms hugged me the I saw troy kneeling down in front of me.

"Brie, stop crying okay, don't worry we'll sooth this out later okay"

"Okay" he smiled and the tears at my cheeks and he went back on his seat, once he gets there he take a glance at me, I smiled. Then Ms. Darbus arrives and starts the class.

At lunch, while I was getting my lunch, there this group of girls who cornered me "well, well, well. Is this the girl who Troy Bolton kissed at the locker area and fought for her? Oh how cute" she said as her friends laugh at me "but this time, troy's not here to save you my dear, because he's on practice. I think were a bit lucky I guess. Right girls?" she ask her friends 'right' chorus her friends, my hands and feet are already shaking up how I wish troy was here but he isn't _'troy…where are you'_ I said to myself, hoping troy would just appear on the door or at the corner and run up to him and never wanting to let go of him, but I cant, it just cant.

"Are you afraid geek?" she said, my eyes are tearing up right now "oh, she's afraid girls boo huhu!" she said as she came closer to me and slap my face! I drop my lunch tray and touch my cheek, which was now burning red.

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**No ones POV**

"Can someone get troy" said the boy

"Okay lets' go" they run at the gym and look or troy

"TROY!"

"Yes?" troy ask

"Gabriella is in trouble at the cafeteria"

"What?! With who?" troy said as he gets his gym bag and run with the two guys

"We don't know, but she's kind of blonde and she has three friends with her and before we left she slapped Gabriella right on her face"

"and she didn't move?" troy ask as they arrived on the cafeteria

"no"

"alright thanks man"

He saw students crowding around something he bet that his brie was there so her run up and push the students aside and saw brie crying on the floor "brie" troy said as he scooped Gabriella in his arms and rocking her softly "shh… it's alright. I'm here" Gabriella just kept crying in his arms when an annoying voice went in

"Oh, troy you're here"

"Amanda" troy said in small voice

"Yeah. Miss me?" Amanda ask

"what are you doing here?" troy ask coldly, Amanda's mouth turn into a huge grin

"are you not happy to see me again pumpkins?" she said in a squeaky voice

"what miss you?! That's a shit Amanda! I've never miss you, even though we have past relationship but I get rid of it last year. So get over it!"

"Me? Get over with it?! Never Troy, because I'll take you back with just a simple snap" Amanda said as she snap her fingers.

"Just leave" troy ordered, she shook her head

"No, I'm staying here for good now"

"Ugh. Whatever! But remember this; you're in my territory Morris (that's her family name) so what I say so it is, and whenever I say stay away from Brie you stay away from her get it" troy threatened her

"that's a lame Bolton" she smirked

"oh, really. What if I spill your biggest secret ever" he warned. Her eyes went wide, and her hands were shaking. Troy smirked

"c'mon brie, let's go and leave this freak and her slut friends alone" troy said as he and Gabriella walked away, and leave Amanda in terror and seems to be afraid of troy.

With troy and Gabriella:

"Brie, look at me. No one can ever harm you okay even Amanda or her friend"

"But what if they'll do it again"

"I'll tell some of my guys to look after you or Chad" Gabriella panicked

"But Chad doesn't like me" Gabriella said with worry eyes. Troy sighed

"I'll fix it. Don't worry" Troy said with soft smile and kissed her forehead and hug her softly

"Thank you troy" she whispers

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay guys here's the next chapter**

**Now, Amanda's back, what would she do if Troy spills her biggest secret?**

**

* * *

  
**

**And btw, the next chapter is about Troy refuses the bet and his friends accept it, then they all plan for his preparation on his date proposal on the game…**

**Hope you like it! **

**Let's make it 30-40 reviews**


	10. protecting her

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**Okay here's the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, to be honest I really don't like the previous chapter though… he he!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Previously:_

"_Brie, look at me. No one can ever harm you okay even Amanda or her friend"_

"_But what if they'll do it again"_

"_I'll tell some of my guys to look after you or Chad" Gabriella panicked_

"_But Chad doesn't like me" Gabriella said with worry eyes. Troy sighed_

"_I'll fix it. Don't worry" Troy said with soft smile and kissed her forehead and hug her softly_

"_Thank you troy" she whispers_

_**Ends of POV**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chad's POV**

After troy took brie home, he went to Chad's house and talk to him, when he arrive there he knock on the door and Chad opens it

"Hey cap'n" I said

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment" he said. I nodded I let him inside first then I close the door, I sit on the couch and get my ball

"So what's up?" I ask. Troy takes a deep breath

"I don't want the bet to continue" he said confidently. My eyes widened and I drop my the ball on the floor

"What did you say?" I ask in disbelief

"I'll stop the bet. I'm not into it anymore"

"Are you insane?! I mean how?"

"I think I'm in love with her and I love her"

"Whoa, troy Bolton has a soft side isn't it" I chuckled

"Yeah… so, you agree with me?"

"Of course, I do. Plus she's Hot!!!" I said and he frowned

"Hey, hands off she's mine" he replied. I laugh

"And I was planning to do a date proposal on the game next week"

"Would you like me to help you" I ask him

"Sure"

"So, tell me. What happened to the Troy Bolton at the past?"

"He changed"

"Really? Did you really have change?" he smacked me on my head

"Ow that hurts" I complained as I rubbed my head

"You deserve it. I mean seriously I really did change"

"On what ways?"

"When I'm spending time with Brie, I feel that it's the real me. In fact she told me last time that she likes the way I'm showing myself to her" he said proudly

"I'm really proud of you too man" I tap his shoulder. He nodded

"thanks dude" he said

"So, did you ever hug? Kiss?" I ask him, and he lowers his head and scratches his neck. I covered my mouth and gasped

"You did?" I ask louder. He nodded I was throwing my fist in the air

"when?'

"um, I think yesterday we did, you know I think almost everyday!" he said proudly

"you rock man! You really did score huh?"

"I know, and correction I did not score I do it in my own effort Danforth. But I have a problem"

"What?"

"Remember Amanda?" I nodded "well, she's here"

"What!?!?! That bitch whore!! She's a player man. I really don't even forget what you told me when you found out that she's playing with you. Good thing you never have sex with her. She would be pretty bad. I think as bad like a wild animal!"

"I know. Eww, having sex with her? That would be the worst's sin that I've done if I do it." His eyes widened

"Your right!" I agree with him

"and I was planning that you take a look brie for me"

"sure"

"but she thinks she hates you. So I'll talk to her tomorrow at homeroom. I'll talk also to some of the guys and watch at her and protect her from Amanda. And I'll introduce Sharpay to her"

"okay"

"thanks. So see you tomorrow"

"okay" then he left

**ENDS OF POV**

**

* * *

no ones POV  
**

Troy drove at Gabriella's house, he knock and Gabriella opens the door, once she sees him she hugged him and gives him a peck on the lips

"hey" troy said as he keep his hands on her waist

"hi, so how was it?" brie ask

"it's cool already!" troy said

"come in" they both went inside and sit in the couch

"tell how was it? What is his reaction then?" brie asks. She puts her head on his shoulder while troy stroking her hair

"at first he was freak out, then I tell him about Amanda, he was completely mad at her though at her come back and he agrees"

"that's nice."

They sat there in silence enjoying each others company, until brie broke it

"Hey, can you help me make dinner?"

"Okay" they went to the kitchen

"Can you get the chicken at the fridge?"

"Sure" he gets the chicken out of the fridge and hand it to her

"Thanks"

"What are you making anyways?"

"I'm making what my mom taught me. Chicken with vegetables. Like it?"

"yeah. So what am I helping?"

"oh, just sit down there" he groaned

"what?" she ask

"you're asking my help then you'll just let me sit here. That's not fair!" he complained. She shook her head and smile

"fine, just cut the vegetables there"

"okay"

They both make the dinner, it was completely fun for the both of them, there were times that troy would throw some cut vegetables at Gabriella. So this time they start food fighting!

"troy! Stop it!" he then stop "look what you have done" he look around and it was hell. There were vegetables hanging on the chandeliers and some Caesars sauce on the window and on the walls

"Oops" he said

"Now, you've mess our dinner"

"sorry"

"ugh, fine. But after we eat we'll clean this up okay?"

"okay"

After brie made their dinner, they ate together after they ate troy volunteered to wash the dishes, then they clean the whole kitchen filled with sauce and vegetables.

**After one hour**

"Finally we're done" brie said as she stumbled on Troy's lap where he was sated

"I know. Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You?" she ask

"Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure"

So they the family guy show, it was already 10:30 p.m. brie already drifted in bed. Troy settled her down on her bed and lies beside her holding her tight and kissed her head

"Goodnight brie" he said softly.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It's already 9:30 in the afternoon, good thing it was Saturday. I saw Troy sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled, I get out from the bed headed to the bathroom, brush my teeth and went down stairs and make breakfast. Then I felt soft hands at my waist, I recognized it

"hi" I said softly while making our breakfast which is pancake and soup.

"What are you making?" he asks

"Pancakes and soup, like it?"

"Very… can I take a bath?" he asks. I chuckled

"Yeah sure" I watch him went to the bathroom and continue making breakfast. After ten minutes I'm done making it, so I place two plates on the table as well the spoon and forks and the pancake and the bowl of soup. Then he went out of the corner wearing a shirt and pants

"Since when did you have clothes here in our house??" I ask him curiously

"Remember that I've told you I promised to come back" I nodded "so I brought some of my clothes here and hid it under your bed"

"Oh, nice secret hiding place huh?" I ask him

"I know"

"Let's eat"

So we eat our breakfast while having a nice conversation.

"what about after we eat lets watch a movie at the mall?" he ask

"sure" I agreed

"okay" he smiled

After eating we both wash the dishes, then troy leaves and went to his house to change his clothes. I went to shower and change my clothes into my favorite dress (**the one that she wore at hsm 3's can I have this dance**) and get my high heel shoes and went down t the living room and found troy waiting for me at the door.

"Hey" he look at me with his mouth open, I smiled

"Hi, you look wonderful" I blushed

"Thanks"

"Let's go" we over to his Bentley car and drove to the mall, when we arrive we both went inside hand in hand, there we saw Sharpay with her boyfriend, Zeke,

"shar" troy called

"hey troy, hey…" trying to ask my name

"I'm Gabriella, Troy's friend"

"hi, I'm Sharpay. Nice to meet you" we shake our hand

"you too"

"so what are you two doing here anyways" she ask troy

"oh, we just decided to watch some movies together"

"that's great, wait…Zeke!" she called

"yeah?" Zeke ask

"meet Troy's friend Gabriella" she introduce me to him

"hi I'm Zeke" he greeted

"I'm Gabriella"

"hey troy" Zeke turned to him

"hey Zeke, would you care if you want to go with us to watch a movie?" troy ask

"c'mon Zeke it'll be fun"

"okay" Zeke agreed

So the four of us went to the movie house and watch 'a walk to remember' I actually did cry on troy's chest with his arms around me, as well as Sharpay. After the movie, we went to eat at the restaurant

"Shar, can you do me a favor?" troy ask

"Sure"

"Remember Amanda?" she frowned

"that slut?!?!? Of course I do why?"

"Well, she obviously returns and went to east high like yesterday"

"What?!"

"I know-"troy said but he cut off by Sharpay

"How come I didn't know that?"

"Because you're absent"

"Oh"

"And she definitely hurt and threatens brie, so I think that, can you be with her every time. In fact most of all your in the same class right?" both of us nodded (In here, I'll put Sharpay as also a bit smart and nice)

"Okay. So that some time I can give that shit Amanda some punch" she said smirking

"thanks anyways" I said softly and she smiled

"shar, you should look at her face when I told her I would spill her biggest secret"

"I know-"

"she has a secret?" I ask out of no where I saw their reactions I was completely embarrass, I lowered my head

"hey, it's alright we'll tell you" troy said as he let my face up to meet his gaze

"okay"

"can we tell her?" troy ask Sharpay

" yeah"

"okay, when we we're dating, were at their house she was taking a bath so, I decided to look around I arrive at her room, I sneak in just to look around I saw a box that was on her bed, I was so curious about it and decided to open it, when I open it, I saw…

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**So tell me what you think? **

**Is it good, or needs more improvement?**

**Um… can I ask a favor? Can you give me some of your ideas about Amanda's secret? Just some idea, because I literally do have in mine right now but I'll just not really sure about it so I'm just going to ask what's in your mind.**

**So tell me please…**

**Let's make it 35-45 reviews!**


	11. goodnight

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**Thanks for your reviews guys!!!**_

_**Okay, here's the next chapter….**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Previously:**_

"_okay, when we we're dating, were at their house she was taking a bath so, I decided to look around I arrive at her room, I sneak in just to look around I saw a box that was on her bed, I was so curious about it and decided to open it, when I open it, I saw…_

_

* * *

  
_

I saw some of her parents' clothes that full of blood, I was really shocked at this and I can't believe it. I also saw that the knife that she used was still there and covered with blood" I was shocked with this and as well afraid. Can't you believe it Amanda Morris is a murderer, of her parents. I was shaking really hard Troy, Sharpay and Zeke noticed it

"Brie are you alright?" troy ask in concerned

"Yeah are you alright?" Sharpay said softly. I smiled in their concern

"Yeah, I'm alright, maybe just a little shocked after you've said it"

"We too, I mean how could you kill your own parents?! She has no respect and love" Sharpay said,

"But I know what's the real reason for her to kill her parents"

"What?" I ask Troy

"Because she knew that she's not their real daughter"

"You mean she's not actually rich?"

"no! She really poor blooded bitch living in the streets!" Sharpay exclaimed

"But how come she's still not in jail?"

"Because she lied and the police thought that it was an inside activity"

"Meaning?"

"They thought it was some robbers or their servants"

"Real immature" I hissed

"I know, so that's why I break up with and one thing she uses me for money, she actually didn't like me for once" troy exclaimed as he sips on his soda

"that hurts"

"I know, and I'm not playing on you huh?" I tease

"Positive babe" I blushed on his statement, no guy has actually called me _babe_ only him, I like it! It was so…sexy!

After we eat at the restaurant, Sharpay dragged me to go shopping with her while troy and zeke was following behind us, looking bored. We went to some expensive shops, some shoe shops and more. We landed at the most expensive shop at the mall

"Gabi c'mon try this on" Sharpay said as she handed me a very short mini skirt and a color blue fitted shirt. My eyes widened

"What. No you try it, it'll looks good on you" I hissed and pushing the clothes, she glared at me

"try it, troy will be surprised if he sees you wearing this"

"okay" I give in and get the clothes form her and went to the fitting room.

With Sharpay:

"troy, babe" she called

"where's brie?" troy ask

"oh, I asked her to try out some clothes that I've picked up on her" she said happily

"Oh"

Inside the fitting room:

I take a look at the skirt, I feel uncomfortable when I saw it, but when I try it on I really like it, I put on the shirt and breath deeply before I open the door

"Hey" I said softly, the three of them turn around. Sharpay has a big smile on her face, while zeke was smiling "wow" zeke said and he was nudge by his girlfriend, Sharpay, while troy was opening his mouth widely and eyes widened

"it is okay?" I ask awkwardly

"It's okay? You're very beautiful!" Sharpay exclaimed

"troy?" I ask him carefully, watching his reaction. His eyes softened and smiles

"your gorgeous brie!" he said as he kiss my cheek

"you like it? I mean it's too revealing" I worried

"I like it, and don't worry no guy at school would dare to touch you, they have to deal with me first before they touch you" he said softly which made Sharpay said 'aww, they look so cute', 'I know' zeke added

"gabi try this on" Sharpay give me a high heeled shoe. My eyes widened, it's actually like three inches high!

"um…okay" I slipped my feet on the shoe and slowly walked, at first I was afraid to walk because I've never wore a shoes like this high

"perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed and claps her hand

"c'mon babe, go get back to your recent clothes" troy said to me, I nodded and went back to the fitting room and change my clothes. I went out and handed it to Sharpay

"here shar, give it back" she shakes her head

"no, you'll buy it!"

"what?! this is too expensive!" I said in shock "I'll return this" I was about to put back the clothes when a hand stop it

"no, give it to me. I'll buy it" troy said smiling and grabs the clothes to me

"what? are you sure? I mean I'm not really…"

"it's okay"

"okay" it was troy who paid the clothes, I am so delightful that there is a guy who's willing to pay his girl some stuff. After we went to the mall, Sharpay invited us to hang out at her house, we both agreed. Both of them went at their own car, while I and Troy went to his Bentley car. When we arrive there, believe me it was like a mansion! Surrounded with many flowers and a couple of expensive cars and fountains around

"wow" I said as I look at the Evans mansion.

"c'mon brie"

"Okay" we enter the house, I gasped, it was extravagant! The marble floors, huge chandeliers, wide living room, all was like in a palace, there was this huge stair case that leads at the second floor

"hey guys" Sharpay appeared at no where, I was confused but I shrugged it away

"hi, nice house" I complimented. She smiled

"thanks" she answered. "oh, zeke was making some snacks at the kitchen, by the way if you're wondering"

"shar, where's your parents?"

"oh, their at the garden, c'mon lets' go" we followed her through the living room and out to the garden it was huge!!! Like a golf course but full of flowers and a big pool

"mom, dad, my friends are here" Sharpay exclaimed, her parents smiled and stand up, walking at us smiling

"hi" I said politely "nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans"

"nice to meet you too, dear and you are?" Mrs. Evans ask

"I'm Gabriella Montez" I said smiling

"nice meeting you, Ms. Montez, hi Troy" she turned to troy  
"hi Anna(let's call her Anna)" troy greeted her with a smile

"hey, son"

"how are you, Dennis(Sharpay's dad)" they both shake their hands

"I'm fine, so who's this lovely young lady" he complimented me. I blushed

"I'm Gabriella Montez, sir"

"hi Gabriella. Oh just call me Dennis okay"

"okay, Dennis"

We sat down at the garden table and chat, until zeke went out from the door, carrying a tray full of food

"Here, let me help you babe" Sharpay said as she stood up and take two plates from the tray and place it on the table

"zeke, my man! What's the snack?" Dennis asks

"oh, The classic, ubiquitous sandwich... raw cheddar cheese, fresh organic alfalfa and broccoli sprouts, tomato, cucumbers, onions, sliced breast of chicken or tofu key, whole grain bread, toasty hot and fresh and Berries with Lemon Mint Syrup, for the dessert Raspberry Sorbetand Watermelon Cocktail" zeke exclaimed as flash his wonderful smile

"that's extremely delicious!" Anna exclaimed

So we eat our snacks and continue chatting

"so, Gabriella. How are your parents?" Dennis ask

"Uh, their fine" I said weakly

"That's great! Maybe someday we'll meet them, so is your dad? How is he?" my eyes starts to water, I really can't take it, when someone would ask me about my dad

"Excuse me" I said quietly. I stood up and run inside

**ENDS of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Troy's Pov**

"I'm sorry" I apologize, I went inside and saw brie, sitting on the floor with her hands on her eyes, crying softly I walk up to her and scooped her up that I was hugging her and she's crying on my chest "shh, it's okay" I said softly, I kiss her forehead as she continue crying softly on my chest" I caress her back, I waited for her to stop crying

"I'm sorry" she murmured in my chest

"you don't need to say sorry babe. I understand" I said softly as I pull her softly and wipe the tears at her cheeks "but, you shouldn't run off like that, they think something is up to you, but they'll understand" I said smiling

"but-" I cut her off by kissing her lips softly

"c'mon let's go back" she nodded. We went back at the garden holding brie by her waist

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Anna ask in concerned

"gabi, are you alright?" Sharpay ask

"yeah, I'm fine" she said softly and we sat down "I'm sorry about earlier" she apologizes

"It's okay"

"I just can't bear talking at my dad with other people" she said

"That's alright. Can we ask what's the reason you run off like that?"

"Because when I was six years old, my dad died in a accident" she said with a crack voice

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Dennis apologizes "for the lost of your dad"

"It's alright" she said with a small smile on her lips

"So, how do you cope up with that?" Anna ask

"Just hold onto the person who clearly loves and care you, it's my mom who I hold onto, but sometimes I wishes that my dad was here" she said sadly

"don't worry babe, I know he's watching you right now" I said softly

"thanks troy" we spent for an hour at the Evans residence. I take brie home first, go home to get some of my clothes and went back to brie's. when I arrived I saw brie sleeping at the couch at the living room, I smiled and scooped her up, her arms around my neck, her head rest on my shoulder, I kissed her head softly and bring her to her room, I slowly place her on her bed, covered her with blanket, she stirred a little

"troy…" she said weakly

"shh…I'm here. Go to sleep" I said softly, stroking her hair

"no…" she sits up, rub her eyes and smiles at me

"hi" she said shyly

"hey…" I just look at her with a smile and soft eyes

"troy…will you stick with me till the end?" she said looking deeply on my eyes. I smiled and touches her cheeks

"of course I do" I promised

"Thanks" she kiss my cheek and lay back to bed, I kiss her forehead and her nose she giggled softly

"I love your giggles"

"And I love your kisses" she said smiling. I knit my eyebrows and grins

"Really?" I ask her

"Yeah" she said softly

"Would you like a sample?" she smiles and nodded

I leaned in and kiss her lips softly and she kiss back she snakes her arms around my neck I pull her head up a little, I licked her bottom lip, she opens her mouth and taste her mouth! Then I pull away

"Troy…" she winced and pouted. I chuckled "why did you stop?"

"Hey, I don't want to get caught again with your mom you know"

"but she's not here" she whined again

"brie, it's not that when your mom is not here does that mean you can do everything that you want?"

"what about you? Don't you do everything when your parents are not in your house huh?"

"Uh…"

"see! Caught ya!!!"

"okay fine I do. But not like what you think"

"so what is it?"

"playing X-box!"

"ooh I love that game! Can we play that at your house someday?" she ask hopefully

"I don't think so" I tease her

"Puhleasssee" she said with puppy dogs eye, and pouting_. Oh, so cute! Please stop it I cant resist that!_

"Okay fine" I gave up

"Yes!!!" she jumped up and hugs me tightly "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said repeatedly

"Okay…ca- can't bre- breathe" I said trying to breathe

"Oh, sorry" she said quickly and releases me then smiles

"I'll just go to the bathroom" I said as I gathered my stuffs and went to the bathroom. After I went out I saw brie watching TV I slip beside her and put my hand on her petite waist and kisses her hand. We watch TV for an hour, I saw brie yawned

"c'mon missy time to sleep" I said turning off the TV

"But, troy it's early" she complained

"10:30 is not early" I chuckled

"Fine" she gave in. I turned off the lamp at the night stand

"goodnight, sweet pea" I said softly

"goodnight troy" she said softly and peck my lips, I smiled and drifted to sleep

**Ends of Pov**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :)  
**

**Please review!!! 40-45! Hahaha**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-aina  
**


	12. saving me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**Oh my god! I really love you guys! You gave more than 45 reviews! Hope you still support me!**_

_**Okay here's the next chapter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_goodnight, sweet pea" I said softly_

"_goodnight troy" she said softly and peck my lips, I smiled and drifted to sleep_

_**Ends of Pov**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**No one's POV**

It was three days before the biggest game of east high Wildcats against west high Knights, but today afternoon Troy and Chad were planning for his proposal; they were in the gym trying to keep things tidy for his surprise

"So Troy, what's the plan?" Chad ask

"You know I changed my mind, I think I'll just ask her to be my girlfriend" troy said smilingly, Chad hi five troy

"That's great man!" Chad said, putting his arms on his shoulder "she would actually freaked out if you propose to her your feelings!"

"I know! I'm so madly in love with her!" troy exclaimed

"Ooh, troy's whipped" Chad said teasingly, troy glared at him but then smiled

"I know! She's just too adorable, sweet, beautiful, gorgeous, kind-hearted-"Chad stop him

"Okay, okay, I know,

now stop bragging!" Chad said teasingly, he earned a smack from troy

"Ow" Chad rubbed his head

"For being a jackass!" troy hissed, and continue to think

"Sorry, so? What's the plan?" Chad ask again

"okay, here after the game will have something to say in the microphone then I will do something that brie never knew and it's a surprise" troy said grinning

"that's great, so I'll tell the guys about this okay" Chad said

"okay, thanks Chad"

"no problem man"

"okay, so see you tomorrow. Bye" troy said

"sure. Bye" Chad responded

Troy went to his over and drove over to a jewelry shop for his surprise to brie when he arrived there he went inside the shop and look for a set of jewelry that he'll give to her after the game. He saw an 18 karat necklace with a ruby and emerald implanted to it at the center, together with a two diamond earrings and a ruby bracelet, he smiled and call the sales clerk

"excuse me?" troy called

"yes sir" a guy said

"I would like to get this set, but I want to put something at the back of it" troy said, as the guy sales clerk smile

"okay sir, we can do that but you'll pay it double price"

"That's alright, but how much is it?"

"it's eight hundred thousand dollars sir" the guy said (remember troy's rich, so he can pay it)

"okay, I'll take it" troy said as the guy gets the jewelry out from the glass stand and place above it, troy take a look at the necklace and get it, he smiled

"I want to put something at the back of it"

"okay sir, just tell me and I'll do it right away"

"I would like to have it 'the apple of my eyes' at the back of it and at the bottom

'TXG _forever_'" troy said with a smile

"okay, sir"

"can you make it until Thursday?" troy ask, the guy nodded

"yes sir we can"

"okay thanks"

"your welcome"

Troy went out of the shop and went directly to Gabriella's house, he did not enter at the front door, but went at her balcony, he climbed at the tree and landed safely he look for brie inside her room and he saw her sitting in her bed, reading a book. He smiled and knocked, brie turn her head and smile she place her book down and went at the door to open it

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"hey" she said sweetly

"hi" troy said as he give me a peck on the lips, I giggled

"Come in" we went inside my room, troy sit at the single sofa, I closed the door and walk over to him and sat on his lap snuggling my head on his neck, he chuckled and strokes my hair with his fingers

"where have you been?" I ask, still my head on his neck

"oh, I just went to some place and arrange some things"

"oh"

We sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company, until troy broke it

"brie?" he ask

"hmm"

"what would be your reaction if someone asks you to be his girlfriend?" he ask, I pull away and look at him

"of course I would be the happiest girl alive! Why?" I ask him

"oh nothing, just asking. Why do want one?"

"um…I guess I do"

"oh" he said smilingly

Troy spent a couple of hours in our house, and then decided to leave

"see you tomorrow brie" he said and winked at me

"bye" I said dreamingly leaning against the door frame, I watch him drive away, smiled and close the door.

The next day at school:

I get out from my car, when I was walking I saw Amanda and her bitchy friends chatting and laughing, I breathe deeply _don't make that bitch ruin you Gabriella! She is worthless_!I thought, I walk passed at them with confident, but someone grabs my hand strongly, I stumbled on the ground on my butt

"well, well, well, look who's here?" Amanda mimicked, I glared her with evil eyes as I stood up and gathered my books

"ugh, what do you want?" I ask lazily

"oh, just a piece of shit from you" she said as her friends gathered around me, I tremble a little "yeah geek just one shit then we'll leave you" one of her friends exclaimed now students around us watched in confused

"Oh really, if I don't. What would you do?" I ask smirking, my hands on my hips and smile mysteriously, she smiled as well as her friends

"You really want it huh?" Amanda said clenching her fist, I look at it and smile

"Okay, just one okay? Before I knock your fake nose over your face!" I said teasingly, I can see her face turns to furious. She was about to punch me when someone yells

"Don't you dare punch her Morris!" troy said angrily. She dropped her fist and back away "I you don't want, me to punch you!" he warned

"um…" Amanda said in a small voice

"now, go before I do something that you would regret!" troy barked, and they went running away from us, I chuckled

"hey, you okay?" he ask softly

"yeah, I am. Thanks for saving me" I respond softly

* * *

**Sorry this is just a small chapter, because I'm really tired right with school activities at school; you know playing games and stuff so I really don't have time doing this. But I hope you all like it!**

**Can you give some idea for troy's surprise for brie???**

**Please review!! 50-55 ******


	13. will you be my girlfriend?

_**Disclaimer: I don own hsm!**_

_**Sorry for not been updated! I was just busy with school stuff so that's why I haven't updated! So, here it is! **_

_**Hope u like it**__****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Previously:_

"_hey, you okay?" he ask softly_

"_yeah, I am. Thanks for saving me" I respond softly_

_

* * *

  
_

"no problem" he responded "lets go"

Both of us went to homeroom, in there Sharpay saw us

"hey guys" she said as she approaches us

"hey" I said

"oh, Ms. Darbus said you'll do your part in front of the stage"

"oh okay"

"great"

"what does she mean?" troy asks

"the play production, I think Ms. Darbus said we'll perform it in front of everybody. Do you memorize it already?"

"yeah. You?"

"I do"

"that's great"

Then the bell rang and Ms. Darbus entered the room, all of us rush to our seats

"okay silence!!...now we will listen to our very own two lead characters for our play production which is 'Romeo and Juliet'. Lets give a hand of applause for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez" me and troy get up and went in front of everybody standing at the small stage at the center. Troy smiled at me, I smiled back. He was the one who'll start first

**ROMEO  
But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
****That **** thou ****her maid **** art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her ****vestal livery **** is but sick and g****reen, ****  
And none but fools do wear it. ****Cast it off. ****  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.  
****Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven ****  
****Having some business, do entreat her eyes ****  
****To twinkle in their spheres till they return. ****  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!  
**

_JULIET :  
Ay me!  
_

**ROMEO:  
She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
**

**( I'll just skip some parts. Because its too long hehe)**

_JULIET:  
O Romeo, Romeo! __Wherefore__ art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.  
_

**ROMEO:  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--  
**

_JULIET:  
O, swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circle orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.  
_

**ROMEO:  
What shall I swear by?  
**

_JULIET:  
Do not swear at all;  
Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.  
_

**ROMEO:  
If my heart's dear love--  
**

_JULIET:  
Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!  
_

**ROMEO:  
O, wilt thou leave me so **unsatisfied?

* * *

_JULIET:  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?  
_

**ROMEO:  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.  
**

_JULIET:  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
and yet I would it were to give again.  
_

**ROMEO:  
Would'st thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?  
**

_JULIET:  
But to be __frank __ and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have.  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
I hear some noise within. Dear love, adieu!  
__  
_

**ROMEO:  
O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.**

_JULIET:  
Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world._

_**JULIET:**_

_I do beseech thee--_

_JULIET:  
By and by I come.--  
To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief  
Tomorrow will I send.  
_

_------_

_JULIET:  
Romeo!  
_

**ROMEO:  
My sweet?  
**

_JULIET:  
What o'clock tomorrow  
Shall I send to thee?_

**ROMEO:  
By the hour of nine**.

_JULIET:  
I will not fail. 'Tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.  
_

**ROMEO:  
Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
**

_JULIET:  
I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Rememb'ring how I love thy company._

**ROMEO:  
And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.  
**

_JULIET:  
'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--  
And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,  
That lets it hop a little from his hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted __gyves, __  
And with a silken thread plucks it back again  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.  
_

**ROMEO:  
I would I were thy bird.  
**

_JULIET:  
Sweet, so would I.  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow. [Exit.]  
_

**ROMEO  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
****Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
**

After we did our part, I look at troy deeply in his eyes smiling. Then the room was full of applause and howls

"fantastic!!!! It was so fantastic!!!" exclaimed by Ms. Darbus "you're great!"

"thanks" we said in unison

"Ms. Montez is the perfect Juliet!!! You were amazing! Your expressions were so passionate!" she compliment, I smiled "Mr. Bolton, what can I say… you nailed it!"

"finally" he said in relief "thanks"

"alright everyone! I have an announcement to make, next, for is special holiday, because I have to leave and I told the principal to have you a vacation for two days (I don't know if that's possible haha )" she said and I smiled widely

Everybody in the room explode in happiness, troy look at me and wink. Then I felt my phone vibrated, I get it out of my pocket, and I opened it and smiled:

_Now we can spend time together next week, oh and don't forget tomorrow is the game. Come over to our house later, I have something to give, okay_

_Oh by the way, you're my Juliet in my life___

_Xx_

_Troy_

After I read the message, I text back troy

_Okay, after school, after I get home I'll go to your house_

_And you're my Romeo in my life…forever _

_Xx_

_Brie_

Then I close my phone and put it back in my pocket. After school, troy take me home then leave again, but he promised me to be back soon, so I've waited for him for a couple of hours but he never showed up so I decide to take a nap. It was already 6:00 in the evening, I went over to troy's house but he's not there so I went home, _maybe his out of somewhere_ I thought. I went down to the kitchen and get a bowl of ice cream and watch TV.

**End of Pov**

**

* * *

  
**

**Troy's Pov**

After I take brie home, I headed to the jewelry shop. As I get there, I enter the shop and saw the guy that I ask help a day ago

"excuse me, I'm Troy Bolton. The one that purchased the set of jewelries, I'm here to get it" I said to the guy, in saw his name on his name plate

"okay, just wait a minute" Alex said, the sales guy. Then he came back with the set of jewels "you can take a look at it sir"

"okay" I take a look at it, and there it is, it was so gorgeous I'm sure brie will like this. It was so perfect! The grave at the back of the necklace is beautiful. Everything is beautiful when it comes to this and of course the person whom I'll be giving this is beautiful

"I'll take it"

"just go to the cashier sir"

"okay" after I paid the jewels, I went back to my abode hide the gift under my bed and call brie, but she didn't answer her phone. So I decided to go to her place. As I get there I knock on her door, then I heard loud footsteps inside, the door click in open, I saw brie smiling and holding a bowl of ice cream, I chuckled with the look of her face

"what's so funny?" she asks

"you just…have an ice cream all over your mouth!" I said playfully

"where?"

"here…' I wiped her mouth by my thumb 'so, what are you doing?" I ask

"just watching a movie. Come in" she said, I entered inside and closed the door and sat on the couch

"I came over to your place earlier, but your not there. Where were you?"

"I just went over at Chad's" I lied, but it worked. Of course I'm not letting her know where I was because it's a secret

"oh okay, want some?" she offered me her ice cream

"sure" I take a spoonful on ice cream in my mouth. Damn It was so cold! I look at her nd she laughed. I swallowed it and ask

"what are you laughing at?" I ask

"its…just your face…it was so…funny" she said between her laughs

"oh yeah, at least I can still swallow it, besides it was delicious" I said as she came up to me and sat on my lap, still holding the bowl

"it's cookie's n cream. It's my favorite" she said in giggles. I nodded; I put my arms around her and buried my face on her neck

"brie I have to give you something" I said

"okay" I pull her softly away from me and I stand up

"just wait here, I'll get it" she nodded. I walk out from the house and came to my car, I get me jersey that was place at the back of the car, I closed the car door and went inside

"here" I hand her the jersey

"oh"

"remember last time that I told you to wear my jersey and my class ring?" I ask

"yeah"

"so here it is. Wear it tomorrow okay"

"okay" she said happily. I spent he whole night with brie, not caring if tomorrow is the game, but she scolded me

"troy, you have to go home. Tomorrow is the game, so you have to rest" she scold, I pouted

"please just another hour then I'll leave" I begged

"no, c'mon young man, leave"

"why?"

"because I want you to win tomorrow, for me"

"okay" I gave in

"that's my boy"

"I'm not your boy" I said playfully, she rolled her eyes

"okay Romeo go and rest. I'll se you tomorrow"

"okay, see you. Goodnight"

"goodnight" I lean in and kiss her cheek softly, she giggled "bye"

Then I leave, when I got home I went directly to my room, take a bath and sleep.

The next day, I was so happy today, you know why? Because today is the day that I'll ask brie to be my girlfriend, so I woke up early, eat my breakfast take a bath and went off to school. When I get there, there were a few people at school, so I decided to warm up to the gym. I take a few shoot at the net and try a couple of routines, after an hour students pilled the school, with huge smile on their faces I think maybe today is the biggest game of the year. I walk pass at them, greeting me with 'good morning captain', 'go troy!', what's up man?', and 'go wildcats!'. When I arrive at brie's locker I saw her wearing my jersey together with a skinny jeans and high heel stiletto's I smiled, I walk behind her and kiss her cheek, she jumped a little and giggled

"troy" she giggles

**Ends of pov**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gabriella's pov**

I woke up 6:30 in the morning, I smiled remembering that today is the game and troy is expecting her to wear his jersey that he usually wore during practices and more. I fixed my bed went to the bathroom and take a bath after that I changed my clothes, I put on his jersey together with my black skinny jeans and a black stiletto's. after I ate my breakfast I went over to my car and drove to school, when I get out from my car, the students were staring at me, _okay I get it. I'm wearing troy Bolton's jersey_ I thought, nut I walk out pass at them not caring if they say something bad t me or anything. On my way to the locker area, I saw Sharpay, I smiled and I walk up to her

"hey shar"

"hey, omg!!!!. You look great!"

"thanks" I smiled

"did troy let you wear his jersey?" she ask, I nodded

"AAAHHH! Your so lucky!!!! Oh my god! He did find you!!!!" she yelled loudly

"shar, calm down" I said trying to calm her down, but it didn't work

"calm down? Are you kidding me?! Troy has finally found the one!"

"okay, but I'm still confused"

"ugh, whatever, just see later at the game"

"okay, bye"

"bye, see you later. Toddles" I shake my head and smiled. I walk over to my locker to get some of my book, then someone kiss my cheek, I jumped a little then giggled

"troy…" I giggled and he kisses my cheek again

"hello, it seems that you like wearing it?" I smiled

"of course, because it is from you"

"hope you like it"

"I love it"

"okay, come on lets go to the gym" so we went to the gym and sat on the bleachers, troy and I talk for a while before the game starts. Everybody was already inside the gym it causes many noise then the referee whistles, meaning to start the game.

"now let's welcome our very own east high wildcats! With captain ball Troy Bolton on number fourteen!" everybody roared in cheers!!! I stand up and smiled widely seeing troy happily wave at everyone, then his eyes land on mine and wink at me, I melt in his stare. He takes a few shots before the game starts. The score was so close 99-100, I trembled in nervousness and saw troy stealing the ball form his opponent it was 45 seconds left he takes a few dribbles _come on troy!!!_ I yelled in my head, ten seconds, and then shoot!!!! The east high won! I jumped in happiness; I saw troy jumping in victory some cheerleaders came up to him to congratulate him. I came down form where I was standing and run up to him

"troy" I squealed, he picked me up and twirls me around "congratulation!!!"

"I know! It's all because of you!!"

"huh? Me? You've got to be kidding me! I mean. Hoe do you know that it was me-" a paired of lips crashed against mine, I kissed him back, I can hear some gasp form everybody and I obviously heard Sharpay squealed and clapping her hands, we pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine

"brie I have to tell you something"

"okay"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!!!!" he yelled, and the gym quieted

"as you all know we've won this game right?! But right now I've won the girls heart, which I really love" he said turning at me, I was so shocked of what he's doing, the I heard a few 'aww' "and tonight I'' ask her one question" he look at me and kneeled in front of me "brie, I love you so much! I'll care for you always, you make me change, so can you be my girlfriend?" he ask hopefully then Chad came up beside him handed a box then he opened it, I gasped. I also heard everybody murmuring behind me

" I… I…"

* * *

**Okay here's the next chap. Hope u like it!!! Hahaha cliffy!**

**What do you think brie's answer? Yes or no?**

**So please review!!! 50-60 if possible!**


	14. wow

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**Thanks for your review guys!**_

_**Oh and sorry for letting the text seen as bold/italics, I know it's also hard to read, so I'm sure that this chapter is not like the previous chapter**__****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Previously:_

"_as you all know we've won this game right?! But right now I've won the girls heart, which I really love" he said turning at me, I was so shocked of what he's doing, the I heard a few 'aww' "and tonight I'' ask her one question" he look at me and kneeled in front of me "brie, I love you so much! I'll care for you always, you make me change, so can you be my girlfriend?" he ask hopefully then Chad came up beside him handed a box then he opened it, I gasped. I also heard everybody murmuring behind me_

" _I… I…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Everybody around me was very quiet and determined for what I'm going to answered, some say 'say yes!' , 'say no!' and some says 'go for it girl!!!'. I look at troy his face was really…I don't know what to say but full of love and expectations from me, once again brown meets blue. I smiled.

"Yes" I said in a small voice, troy's face turned into confused

"What did you say?" He ask

"I said I'd love to be your girlfriend troy Bolton!" I said as troy picked me up and twirls me around, I giggled. He kisses my lips, and kissed back. I felt like, we own the world that no one can break us apart. Then he looks at me with a huge smile on his face

"I love you so much brie" he said softly

"I love you too troy" and once again, our lips meet, softly we kiss. The gym explodes in cheers and applause, and then someone yelled. Ugh I recognized that voice.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Amanda yelled in frustration "you can't be with her troy?! You're only mine!!" Amanda said as she came closer to us. Troy laughed at her

"you cant own me Amanda! I never be" he said as he tighten his grip onto my waist. I look at her, and smiled

"Amanda sweetie" I said in a sweet voice, which her face turns in furious "troy is in love with me, not you. So…why don't you leave this place, and find someone that will definitely want you and get you to bed" I smirked, she was about to slap me but I slap her first "don't you dare touch me Morris! You know I'm not really like this but at this point I think you" I point at her, her face was priceless and you can really laugh at the look of her face, troy tries too calm me down but it's no use, as well as Sharpay, she tapped my shoulder

"Gabi, stop let me do this" she said, I shake my head

"No, this is my duty to teach her some random lesson that would definitely keep her face away from me" I said angrily, then troy spoke

"Babe, just leave her okay. She's not worth it" he said, I sighed

"Fine" I turned to Amanda "but you have a day to me Morris. You better watch out" io warned her

"you bitch!!" she hissed

"Motherfucker!" I responded

"ugh, girls!!!" she called her friends and they leave the gym, but if I were her I'll leave the school. Troy hugged me and I hug back then I felt some tears coming from my eyes, I sob. I continue crying on his shoulder

"Hey…why are you crying?" he ask softly

"I…can't…believe th-that I-I was so me-mean" I said in a crack voice, he kisses the top of my head, I continue to cry on his shoulder when the announcer spokes

"Congratulations wildcats, back to back champions of the year, now let's us call Coach Bolton to give us some words" the announcer said

While Mr. Bolton was saying something to everybody, troy drag me outside c'mon babe, let's get out of here" he said, I nodded and smiled weakly, I can hear Sharpay calling my name but we were already at the door. We went to the parking lot and went inside his car.

"troy, where are we going?" I ask him, he smiled

"oh, we're leaving" he said simply, while turning on the engine

"why? I mean where are we heading to?" I ask him again, he holds my hand and squeeze it softly

"outside Albuquerque"

"what do you mean outside?" I ask him confusedly

"just see" he grinned, I pouted, and crosses my arms on my chest. I heard him chuckled "don't worry I'm sure you'll love it" he said softly, I nodded. We drove away from our school, not minding the after party of the game. Throughout the trip I was being quiet, until troy speaks

"hey, are you alright?" he ask softly keeping his eyes on the road, I was out of my thoughts

"huh?"

"are you alright? It seems that you're space out a bit" he smiled, I smiled at his concerned

"I'm alright. Just thinking" he frowned

"thinking of what?" I sighed, and look at him

"of where are you bringing me" I scrunched my nose, he laughs

"babe, I said just see okay, I'm pretty sure that you're going to love it"

"okay, fine" we drove for about an hour or so, my butt hurts already and also my back is aching…

* * *

Finally we've arrived, the place was so breathtaking. The sound of the waves, birds chirping, and cold breeze of the wind, really amaze me

"like it?" he ask, I nodded and turn to him

"when did you find this place?"

"oh, I didn't find it this is ours"

"what do you mean ours?" now, I was so confused, he put his arms over my shoulder, I lean in to his chest

"do you see that island over there?" he points to the big island that was at the further part of the sea, I nodded

"yeah"

"well, it's ours" I gasped and pulls away from him and look at him wide eyes, he smiled sheepishly "are you insane?"

"no…"he said simply

"oh…so why did you bring me here?"

"to have a vacation"

"Vacation? It's not yet summer right?"

"I know, remember the time that ms. Darbus announce to us that, she'll be leaving for two days, so it means that we had four days together"

"four days? How come it's four days, because Ms. Darbus said two days only?"

"today is Friday, we have to weekends then Monday and Tuesday"

"oh, your right! And since when did you get so smart about days?" I said teasingly

"blah, blah, blah! Come let's go"

"okay…" we headed to the awaiting yacht that is waiting for us to board, when we get there, there was a guy who's waiting for us

"Good day, Mr. Bolton" the guy greeted

"Good day too Carl, oh this is my girlfriend, Gabriella" he introduce me to Carl, he held out his hand and shake it

"hi, how are you?" I ask

"I'm fine. Oh and you're the one!" I giggled. _Why is everybody telling me that I'm the one?_

"okay"

"so let's go?" Carl asks

"yeah" troy said

We get in the yacht, watching the water dividing at the yacht was heading to the island, I turn to troy, and who was getting some drinks out of the fridge, he walk to me smiling, and handed the soda.

"thanks" he sated beside me

"so, enjoying the trip?"

"yeah, it's so beautiful and refreshing" I said as I lean at troy's chest "and it is nice being here…with you" I said softly, he kiss my head and I smiled.

It was only forty minutes trip form the main island to the 'Bolton's island' as I called. When we get there I was amaze of how gorgeous the island is, then I sight a huge castle like yellow house that was at the top most of the island **(picture at the profile)**

" troy is that where we sleep?"

"yeah, come on"

"wait a minute. I don't have clothes here, how am I going to change?" I complained

"oh, our clothes are in those bags" he pointed at Carl who's carry two bags, I look at him

"and how in the world did you get my clothes?" I ask sternly

"I called up your mom like, two days ago, ask her if you can go with me to vacation, and she said yes. And she also tells me to get your clothes at your house that afternoon"

"that's it?" he nodded "as easy as that?" he smiled "that's…so sweet" I said sweetly as I reach up and kiss his lips softly

"only for you baby" he said softly, I smiled.

We went to the top most of the island, wherein the house is, we rode the golf cart that they have it was only five minutes to reach up the house. When we get there I gasped "wow, this is so beautiful" I said, my hands on my mouth

"just like you, c'mon let's get in" we went inside the house, I gasped. Inside the house was so amazing; the living room was of French country design, **(pic on profile), **the house was so wonderful and refreshing, the cold breeze of the wind blows that comes from the balcony serves as your air inside.

"Come on babe, I'll bring you to your bedroom" I nodded. Went up at the huge staircase that connected the first floor to third floor of the house, then troy open up a two door room, I look around and gasped, the room was huge. The walls were painted brown and wool carpet floor, there was a huge bed at the center that was a lined with flat screen TV attached to the wall, there is also a long sofa that connected the left to right alignment of the room. The two huge glass doors was at the further part of the room that led to the balcony of the room, I open it, the view was breath taking, it was facing the wide sea, you can already see the sunset from here, I lean in to the steeling grills and inhaled the clean air, I smiled. Troy puts his arms around my waist and kiss my cheeks, I giggled

"So you like staying here?" he ask nuzzling on my neck; it sent shivers at my body

"Yeah, I like it. Thanks"

"No problem, babe. Only for you" he whispered in my ears, I lean in, in his chest. We sat there for a couple of minutes

"babe, let's go to the beach" he suggested

"okay" we went inside hand in hand but troy stop me,

"what?" I ask him

"changed to your bikini, were going to swim" he said sweetly, I smiled at his sweetness

"okay"

"bye, see ya"

"you too"

I closed the door and look for a bikini on the closet, but it clicked in my mind that I don't have bikini, so I called troy

"TROY!!!" I yelled, I can hear that he opens his door quickly, and ran at my room worriedly, I chuckled

"what…is there a bug?… something happened?" he ask worriedly

"no…" I said softly

"then, why's the yelling?"

"um…I don't have any bikini's here"

"oh there's some bikini's at your closet, I ask Sharpay to buy you some two days ago **( I know I haven't mention this part but just bear with it), **so she gave it to me, and I went here to put it inside your closet. Oh, there's a plenty of them so may choose"

"Okay. Thanks" he leaves and I closed the door and lock, I went over to the huge cabinet and opened it, I look over some clothes and stuff, then my eyes landed on a pile of bikinis, I saw a blue interspersed with shot's of light bikini, I smiled and wear it on the bathroom, inside, when I finish to put it on I look over the mirror, my eyes widened, _oh crap! This thing is to…revealing! What should I do? I can't wear a towel whole the time?! Ugh whatever! _ After five minutes I went out with a towel around me. I went down the stairs and saw troy waiting for me at the living room, I came down to the stairs slowly, with a worried eyes. Troy notice it, he went up to me and said

"Hey are you alright?" he asks softly, I nodded slowly. But he didn't believe me

"C'mon babe, tell me"

"um…because…the bikini is…revealing" I said uncomfortably

"oh sorry about that, it was Sharpay who bought it, not me. Don't worry I'll tell her that you don't like it"

"no, it's okay. I guess I'm not use to it though" I said with a small smile on my face, he kiss my forehead

"okay, let's go" we went outside the house and rode the golf cart for us to reach the beach. When we arrive there, my legs are aching, I winced in pain

"are you alright?"

"no…my legs are aching" I complained holding my two legs, he smiled and squat

"c'mon hop in" I smiled at his concerned, I move slowly and gets at his back, he gave me a piggy back ride. At the small cottage that they have, it's where we put our things and stuff, troy was already in his swimming short but me, guess, I'm still on my towel.

"babe, c'mon there's only the two of us here in this island, and no one else" he assured me

"okay"

"I'll just wait you outside" I nodded, and he leaves. I untangled my towel and put it aside I inhaled and walk outside, I saw troy sitting on the sand,

"hey…" I said softly, he turns around and gasped

"wow…"

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!!!**

**Please review…******


	15. saving her

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm!**_

_**Sorry I haven't been updated soon, just stuck with homework's and projects, but I still managed to make this so here it is…**_

_**Thanks for your review guys! Now here's the next chapter**_

"_hey…" I said softly, he turns around and gasped_

"_wow…"_

_

* * *

  
_

"um…is it, too slutty?" I ask cautiously, I carefully watch his reaction, but he seems not paying attention, I called up his name several times, I frowned

"troy…troy…" I put my hands on my hips "TROY!!!" I yelled, he jumped out from where he seated, I laugh at him

"what?"

"I said hey" I said, and he scratched the back of his neck, he smiled sheepishly

"um…I was just…"

"checking me out?" I ask him playfully, his faced turns into red "oh, so you're checking me out huh?" he shook his head

"no, no, no, I was just…" I interrupt him

"was about to check me out?" I said walking closer to him "ooh you pervert"

"I'm not a pervert" he defended "babe, c'mon. I wasn't checking you out. I'm just amazed on what you're wearing that's it" he said with worried eyes, I crossed my arms on my chest and look away, he took my hand

"babe, c'mon. you're—" I interrupt him again

"just joking!!!" I poke my tongue and run away from him

"oh okay, so you're playing games with me huh?" he ask as he chase me. I ran as fast as I can troy can nearly catch me, so I ran faster, but I slowly got tired and troy caught me, we fell on the sand. Troy was on top of me while I was under him, putting my arms around his neck, I was breathing hard, which troy chuckled at it, and I rolled my eyes.

"so playing games with me huh?" he ask,

"yeah…I think so" I poke my tongue in front of him, he pinched my cheek, which I pouted at him

"c'mon missy let's take a walk" he said standing up and offers his hand, I take it. So we walk along the shore hand in hand…

At east high:

**Chad's Pov**

Everybody was cheering and celebrating at school, but two people is missing 'troy and Gabriella'

"Shar, have you seen Troy and Gabriella?" I ask, while looking around, trying to find them

"no. I haven't. Why, where are they?" Sharpay ask

"that's why I ask you" I said rolling my eyes

"maybe they're just somewhere here"

"somewhere here, I've look every part of the school but there's no sign of them" I said rolling his eyes

"why don't you ask his dad?" Sharpay suggest, I nodded and went over to Mr. Bolton

"Mr. Bolton" Chad said, Mr. Bolton turn around

"yeah?"

"do you know, where's troy and Gabriella?"

"oh, they went for a vacation, at the island. Hasn't Troy said that to you?"

"no… but oh well, bye"

I went back to Sharpay and Taylor **(I know I haven't mention Taylor at the previous chapters, but lets imagine that she's in there…Haha! Sorry), **I smiled at Taylor and she smiled back. The after party went rockin' even though Troy isn't here, but I understand him because I know that he's happy with Gabi…

Back with TG:

"troy I'm hungry" I whined, he smiled

"okay, let's go back to the house" I nodded. Se we went back to the house, troy prepared some snacks in the kitchen while I was changing my clothes in my room, I changed into my pants and purple sleeveless. I came down the stairs, I smelled a very delicious food that is prepared, I entered the kitchen and saw troy putting some lasagna in two plates, I came behind him and hugged him, and I smelled his fresh scent from his shirt

"hey…" I said burying my face at his back

"hi, c'mon let's eat"

"okay" I let go of him, troy pulled the chair for me to sit down, he then sat across me

I take a small bite from my plate; troy looked at me with hopeful eyes,

"so…is it good?" he ask slowly, I scrunched my nose, his eyes widened and put his head on his hand "ugh…why is it that I'm suck at cooking!!" he complained, I laughed

"baby, it's not bad" his head look at me quickly

"really?"

"yeah, I love it" he smiled then frowned

"you just love it, because you don't want me to be offended"

"no, it's true. It's very delicious! I swear, try it" I suggest

"fine" he take a small bite, chew it slowly, then smiled shows me his thumbs up

"you're right! This is really good!"

" told you" he nodded, we continue eating while chatting. After we ate we went to the living room and watch TV, I was snuggling troy at his chest while he kept his arms around me and stroking my hair. I inhaled his scent and remedy it.

"babe do you want to go boating?" he ask

" I'd love too, but I want to sleep right now"

"okay, do you want me to carry you at your room?" I nodded, he shifted a bit and carry to my room in bridal style, as I kept my arms around his neck and bury my head on his neck. We arrive at my room, he settled me down softly on my bed, and he kissed my forehead "just sleep okay" he said softly and kisses my lips softly "I'll be downstairs"

I nodded, I watch him went out of my room, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Troy's pov**

After I put brie in her bed, I called up my dad

"Hey dad! It's me troy" I said

"_Oh son, so how was it?" he ask_

"Where just fine. I've just put brie to bed. She was kind of tired" I hear my dad chuckled

"_Okay. So does she like staying there?"_

"Yeah, she actually loves it! At first she doesn't want to believe me first but then she finally believe me"

"_That's great! How about tomorrow take her at the sea to see the dolphins"_

"Okay! That would awesome! So how's the party? I know everybody don't know where am I but, I think it's good that I'm nit there though"

"_The party is doing good, I know everybody noticed that you're not here, which is good because Amanda was here looking for you" he laugh_

"Ugh…can that girl leave me alone" I complained "besides, I'm over with her!!!! And oh god she's a hoe bow!"

"_Whatever son! Oh I think I need to go"_

"Okay. Bye dad! Tell mom hi for me okay"

"_Okay. Bye son! take care! Oh tell Gabriella that welcome to the family" dad said jokingly _

"Dad, I didn't propose to her yet! But someday I will" I said smilingly, who knows brie is the one right? But it would be great that I would make brie as my wife soon and only her

"_Okay, bye"_

"Bye" then I hanged up. I put the phone on the table and went outside at the back of the house, which is my mom's gorgeous garden, I walk through the stone path that was along the way imagining, the me and brie were walking here hand in hand, and leaving here with our whole life, I saw a beautiful white daisy flower and a foxgloves flower, I pick it up and think that, brie would love this, I went back inside the house and put it in a vase and bring it inside brie's room, I open the door slowly trying not to wake her up I place it beside her nightstand and sit at the bed carefully and pull her closer to me, I kiss the top of her head, I just sat there looking at her while she's sleeping. She's still beautiful when she sleeps; her natural flawless beauty stands out, her long eye lashes, her perfect cute nose, and my favorite…her luscious pink perfect lips! I touch it softly; her lips were so…soft and kissable. I feel like kissing her right this moment but I can't wake her up, that's not right! Haha… oh, brie, what did you do to me, as if you're my addiction this very moment, I've never been addicted to a girl before, even at my past girlfriends, but brie, she's so freaking' addicted! When she's not at my side I can't help myself to run outside and go to her house and hold her like forever! I felt she stirred a bit, her eyes opened

"Hey…did I wake you up?" I ask softly, stroking her cheeks, she smiled and shakes her head

"No, it's okay" she sighed softly

"Do you want to see the dolphins in the ocean?"

She smiled widely and sit up and clap her hands "really?! Oh my god! I love dolphins!!! Can we see it now?! I mean right now?!" she ask me happily

"Yes we will babe, c'mon get up and changed into your beach clothes and we'll go right away" I said smilingly she then kiss my cheeks

"Thanks!"

"Okay, I'll leave you for you to change okay. I'll see you downstairs"

"Sure" I closed the door and went to my room to change in my beach shorts and wife beater; I went down stairs and waited for brie to come down. Within a minute I saw brie coming down the stairs happily like a four year old child, she's wearing a white beachy-keen over bikini, which is really suits her, showing her perfectly curve hips

"Let's go babe! I can't wait" she said and drags me out of the house, I laugh at her attitude, when went over to our yacht, brie sit on the chair and I turn on the engine, I drive the yacht perfectly, then we arrive at the spot where mostly the dolphins shows up.

"Here we are babe" I called, I saw her rushing towards me

"Really?! Where are they?"

"Just wait okay"

"Okay" she said excitedly

We waited for about a minute then I saw a small figured in the water

"Brie, there it is" I pointed at the water, she look down and giggled

"They're so cute" then the dolphin jumped out of the water then back again.

"That's so beautiful" she commented. Then all of the suddenly some dolphins are starting to swim and jump from the water

"troy can I ride at one of them?"

"okay" I held brie's hand and went at the lower part of the yacht, I whistled then one dolphin came closer to us, I went down at the water and rubbed the dolphin's head. I help brie to jump at the water, she put her two arms around the dolphin, then the dolphin went off, I saw brie, waving at me I wave back. I went back up the yacht and watch her with a smile on my face, then I saw a huge wave heading towards her, I panicked and yelled as I try to get the Jet Ski on the water

"BRIE! WATCH OUT!!!" I yelled I saw her turn her head with confusion on her face "THERE'S A HUGE WAVE COMING TOWARDS YOUR WAY! HOLD STILL!" I turn on the engine and put the engine's speed in maximum I was so close to brie when the huge wave hit her, my eye's widened. I jump out of the Jet Ski and swim to find brie, I arrive at the spot but I can't see her, I swim down at the water expecting that she's just there trying to went out of the water, but she isn't. I couldn't hold longer my breath I went up of the water and yelled

"brie! Where are you? Can you hear me?!" I yelled over and over again but still no sign of her yet, I started to panicked_! What if she's dead already?! What if she's drowning really hard at the water?! _Shit, troy don't think of that!! Then I saw a petite figured at the far end where I was, I hopefully look at it carefully, then I saw the clothe that figure is wearing, I swim as fats as I can to the figure that is floating above the ocean, I pulled the person closer to me, I gasped and saw brie, her eyes' fully closed and not breathing

"brie, wake up…wake up baby…" I kiss the top of her head, and swim to the Jet Ski with brie in my arms, securely holding her; I put her surely at in front of me and drove to the shore. When we arrived I horridly put her at the sand and push above her chest three times and check if there's a heart but still none **(I'm sorry but I don't know how to do this saving thingy –thingy that they do if someone is drowning so just bear with it)** I start resuscitate her, I breathe into her mouth, then I felt something in her chest, she gasped loudly and spluttered water out from her mouth, I sighed in relief and hugged her tightly

"troy…" she said weakly, then I heard her sob

"shh…baby, I'm here now…shh…it's alright okay" I said soothing her

I look at her and smiled and kiss her lips with passion, and hug her again.

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!!!**

**Please review!! Thanks for reading******


	16. finally

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updated for so long… but thanks for the reviews I have so many things on my plate right now…especially school, I have this huge test on three subjects on Monday and I have to do my projects**_

**okay here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

"_brie, wake up…wake up baby…" I kiss the top of her head, and swim to the Jet Ski with brie in my arms, securely holding her; I put her surely at in front of me and drove to the shore. When we arrived I horridly put her at the sand and push above her chest three times and check if there's a heart but still none __**(I'm sorry but I don't know how to do this saving thingy –thingy that they do if someone is drowning so just bear with it)**__ I start resuscitate her, I breathe into her mouth, then I felt something in her chest, she gasped loudly and spluttered water out from her mouth, I sighed in relief and hugged her tightly_

"_troy…" she said weakly, then I heard her sob_

"_shh…baby, I'm here now…shh…it's alright okay" I said soothing her_

_I look at her and smiled and kiss her lips with passion, and hug her again._

_

* * *

  
_

"hey baby,…how are you?" I ask her softly as she sobs on my chest, it hurts inside of me when I saw her cry, and it just really hurt. If I haven't left her alone at the ocean, she wouldn't have drowned.

"Troy…I'm scared…" she said between sobs, I kiss the top of her head, and whispers

"baby, don't be afraid. I'm here for you okay"

"are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure, baby girl"

"thank you troy"

"no problem brie" she look at me and smiles, her eyes are still red from crying, but you can still see the sparkles in her eyes

"hey, want to eat dinner?"

"okay…" I get up, went to the kitchen and cook dinner, which is pasta with cream sauce **(I love this!), **after I cooked the pasta, I call me from the living room

"brie, dinner is ready?"

"_Coming!" she said_

I put two plates of pasta on the table, and put a glass of water.

"hey, what's for dinner?" she asks

"pasta with cream sauce" her eyes enlightened and claps her hands

"ooh, I love that!" she said like a five year old girl, I laughed at her attitude

"well then, why don't you sit down now and eat your food, madam" I said cockily, she look at me, then frowned

"ugh, your so full of yourself"

"I know" she laughs, I sat down opposite to her, and watch her eats her dinner, but when the time that she was about to drink her glass of water, her hands we're shaking, I was confused

"brie, are you alright?" I ask in concern, she look at me with worry eyes, I stand up and came beside her, and touch her cheek

"are you okay?" she shook her head

"troy, I cant…" she said weakly

"what do you mean, I can't?"

" the water I cant bear to came near to it"

"are you afraid of…water?"

"yes…"

"but…" I think for a moment then it hit my head "brie, why don't you try a little drink"

"no…"

"please…"

"baby I just cant… I'm sorry"

"you don't have to say sorry, I understand" I said softly, as her eyes were full of tears I pull her to a hug and there she cries onto my shoulders, I pull her up and carry her to her room, as I settle her down, she continues to cry, but then stops, I sit beside her, and she snuggles herself at me

"hey, I'll just prepare your bath okay"

"okay…" I went over to her bathroom and filled the tub about a half of it, after I finish filling the tub, I went out and call brie,

"c'mon brie, your bath is ready"

"um…" she said as she appears on the door "troy, I'm afraid"

"babe, believe me, water wont kill you" I assured her

"are you sure?"

"yes I do" I get her hand and lead her to the tub, I can feel her body shaking, when she was about to reach the tub, she hid herself behind me

"troy, I'm…afraid" she said weakly

"c'mon, I know you'll do it"

"but troy, I can't…what if…I'll drown again"

"brie, it's only a tub. You're not going to drown yourself there"

"but-"

"no more buts okay…" I said as I walk to the door

"can you at least stay, and look after me…" she asks as she looks down and playing with her fingers, I was so shocked on what she said, "please troy…"

"um…are you sure? I mean I'm not going to stay here if you're just only forcing yourself for me to stay here because you want me too"

"no, I mean it troy. Stay with me…"

"okay" I walk over the sink and sat and closed my eyes, I heard the shower turned on and I saw her washing herself behind the shower curtains, then I heard her calling my name

"troy…are you still there?"

"Yeah…"

"troy, why am I afraid…of getting in to the water?"

"I don't know brie, but maybe it has connection when you've drowned"

"oh…" then I heard her sobbed, I jump off the counter and went to her, I saw her crying in the tub while hugging her knees, I know that she's still naked but I don't mind it, I just went up to her, gets her towel and wraps it around her, and hug her closely to me. She put her arms around me and cries her heart out; I know that she's hurting on what's her situation right now and I understand her on that, I really want to help her get through this, but she's not letting me to. But I have to be patient to her, because I know she will get through this.

"bay, it's alright…you don't have to push yourself if you don't want" I said soothingly

"I kn-kn-know, it-it-it's ju-st, i-ha-hate th-this! For be-being af-afraid in go-going to th-he wat-water!" she said between sobs

"I know, I know, I hate it too. But it doesn't say that you don't have to try it right?" she nodded "I know you can do it…I'm here for you, and I always will, okay"

"okay…thanks" she said weakly, and smiled

"c'mon lets take you out from here" I carry her, like a bridal style, out the bathroom, and settle her to her bed

"get change okay"

"yeah" she answered quietly. I'm walking to the door slowly, I stop at the doorstep, and I heard her cry again, I turn around, walk over at her and once again hug her tightly

"shh…stop crying now…" but still she continues to cry "if you don't stop, you'll look ugly" I said teasingly, she giggles softly and hit my chest playfully "see, that's my favorite giggle of yours"

"oh shut up"

I smiled and kiss her lips softly; I felt that she smiles at my kiss,

"okay, could you get out now so I can change" she said while standing up and went over to the cabinet

"okay, see you"

"sure" I went out of the room and went down stairs to watch TV.

**Ends of Pov**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gabriella's Pov**

After troy went out of my room, I went over to my closet and change. After I change, I went down stairs, and saw troy sitting in the couch, his head looking straight at the show that he's watching. I smiled; I walk down quietly, not enough to bother him. I went over to the back of the couch on where his sitting on, I hide behind it, and put my hands on his eyes

"Brie…" he said, I pout and uncover his eyes

"Troooy" I whined

"Yeessss" I rolled my eyes

"Nothing" I get up and went over to him and sit on his lap, I snuggle my head on his neck smelling his scent "troy…"

"yes"

"thanks…"

"for what?" I pull away and look at him smilingly

"for being there for me…" he smiled and he kiss my forehead, I smiled at his touch and again I snuggle head in his neck while he drew circles at the side of my waist…

**Ends of Pov**

**

* * *

  
**

**No one's Pov**

After three days of them being at the island, they've done so many activities, like troy convincing Gabriella to get closer to the ocean, but it was so hard for him because sometimes Gabriella would run away from him or making some excuses. But troy never believe her in all her excuses. Gabriella is still afraid of going near the water, but then she convince herself that she has to do this, because if not, how will she go home, because they have to pass the ocean, so this day Gabriella is in front of the ocean, ready to step in the water, she deeply breathe, and smiled 'I'm ready for this…I have to face my fears, I have to be brave for troy' Gabriella thought, she moved her right foot at the sand, and slowly, she reach the peek of the water, at first when the water splash on her toes, she jump a bit, but after she tries again, she didn't back up. The moment her foot touch the water, she smiled and slowly puts the other one. She smiled widely, and starts to jump up and down like a kid, she claps her hand and twirls around, and she screams and gasped when she hit the water, but a scream of happiness. Then Gabriella heard troy calling her name, she turns around, still in sited at the sand soaking wet with waves splashing onto her, she saw troy, running fast towards her

"brie! Are you alright?" troy ask worriedly as he tries to get Gabriella out of the water, but Gabriella stop him

"troy, no it's okay…I'm okay"

"but—I thought…your afra-" she interrupt him

"no I'm not now…" Gabriella said happily, troy's expression turns to worry into happiness

"really? Oh my god! That's great baby! I know you can do it" troy said as he pick her up and twirls around, then stopped and kisses her lips passionately

"I know" Gabriella said when they stop "and it's all because of you" she said softly

"no…it's because you believe in yourself, that you can really do it"

"I did?"

"yes you did babe… and in that I'm so proud of you"

"really?" troy nodded

"thanks…"

"come inside, let's pack our bags, because we're leaving tomorrow morning"

"okay"

Troy and Gabriella went inside the house and starts to pack there clothes and other things, it was already past ten, and still both of them isn't as sleep, you know why? Because Gabriella stays in the tub for three hours, and troy tries to tell her to get out of the tub for a hundred times, but she never followed his orders. Now troy was really pissed off, and now he came inside her bathroom with and angry face

"babe, c'mon it's already late! Could you now please get out of the tub? Because we have to be early tomorrow"

"oh troy, later!!! " troy groaned

"brie…" he warned, but Gabriella just laugh at him

"babe, just one more hour" she ask "please"

"no"

"puhlease" she said doing her famous puppy dog eyes "pwease…twoy pwease…gabi, will be sad if you don't give her one more hour…pwease! Handsowme one" she said in a very cute voice, and putting her two hands on her chest begging. Troy couldn't help it

'please not that voice…ugh brie, really knows how to let me give in' he thought, he sighed and mess his hair

"fine. But only one hour" she nodded

"thanks troy!!!"

"your welcome…"

"that's why I love you eh"

"and I love you too" troy went out from the bathroom and went over to his room, and laid on his bed.

After an hour, Gabriella is drying her hair, obviously she already finish taking a –four hour- bath. After she's done she went out of her room and went over to troy's. When she enters she saw troy already sleeping in his bed peacefully. She smiled and slid under the covers and snuggles herself closely to him, then troy turns around to face her

"hey…" he said

"hey, I'm done now"

"I know…I can smell it" he leans in a kiss her with passion, Gabriella put's her arms on his neck, troy flips their bodies, now troy on top of her

"I'm gonna get you now…" she giggles, and covers their bodies with blanket and troy starts to...

* * *

**cliffy!!!**

_**what do you think will happen between the both of them under the covers...*winks,winks***_

_**Okay here it is hope this chapter is good…**_

_**And once again sorry for the wait!**_

_**Please review….*begging* and tell me what you think**_


	17. unfamiliar voice

_**Thanks for your reviews guys, and I know that sometimes it gets me so hard to type another chapter because of stupid school work but, luckily I do have time to write this. Oh, and for the update maybe I'll not be able to post the next chapter of 'I will always love you' due to the fact that, I'm busy doing this, I know it's maybe quite stupid but I really cant right now…hehe!**_

_**Okay here's the next chapter…**_

_**I hope I'll get a lot of reviews in this chapter…**_

_**okay i actually re-write this because of the bad ending  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Recap:_

_Troy and Gabriella went inside the house and starts to pack there clothes and other things, it was already past ten, and still both of them isn't as sleep, you know why? Because Gabriella stays in the tub for three hours, and troy tries to tell her to get out of the tub for a hundred times, but she never followed his orders. Now troy was really pissed off, and now he came inside her bathroom with and angry face_

"_babe, c'mon it's already late! Could you now please get out of the tub? Because we have to be early tomorrow"_

"_oh troy, later!!! " troy groaned_

"_brie…" he warned, but Gabriella just laugh at him_

"_babe, just one more hour" she ask "please"_

"_no"_

"_puhleasssee" she said doing her famous puppy dog eyes "pwease…twoy pwease…gabi, will be sad if you don't give her one more hour…pwease! Handsowme one" she said in a very cute baby voice, and putting her two hands on her chest begging. Troy couldn't help it but give in at his girlfriend's cuteness…_

'_please, not that voice…ugh brie, really knows how to let me give in' he thought, he sighed and mess his hair with his fingers_

"_fine. But only one hour" she nodded_

"_thanks troy!!!"_

"_your welcome…"_

"_that's why I love you eh"_

"_and I love you too" troy went out from the bathroom and went over to his room, and laid on his bed._

_After an hour, Gabriella is drying her hair, obviously she already finish taking a –four hour- bath. After she's done she went out of her room and went over to troy's. When she enters she saw troy already sleeping in his bed peacefully. She smiled and slid under the covers and snuggles herself closely to him, then troy turns around to face her_

"_Hey…" he said_

"_Hey, I'm done now"_

"_I know…" he leans in a kiss her with passion, Gabriella put's her arms on his neck, troy flips their bodies, now troy on top of her_

"_I'm gonna get you now…" she giggles, and covers their bodies with blanket and troy starts to..._

_

* * *

  
_

Troy starts to tickle her so hard, which make Gabriella, laugh so hard and fall out of the bed,

"Troy!!!" she said loudly, trying to get up from the floor

"Yes" he said innocently, she gets up and crosses her arms on her chest

"You're not…going to…do that…again…okay" she said, trying not to laugh at herself, she knew, troy hard her but simply act as he didn't because his making funny faces, she frowned.

"Troy…can you…stop…making…that…face! It's so funny!!" she said between laughs. Then troy jump out of the bed and starts to get her, while she runs away from him, Gabriella went out from the room and went down to the living room, still continues to run away from him. When the time that troy wasn't in the living room, Gabriella went to the dinning room, and hide under dinning table, then she saw troy walking around and seem continue to look for her, troy went to the dinning area and starts to call her name

"Brie, where are you?" he called. Now he stop right in front of the dinning table, Gabriella starts to laugh softly but couldn't handle it, she covers her mouth by her mouth to stop herself from laughing and to get caught by her- cute, loving, handsome, and most caring- boyfriend. "brie, I know your in there" he said in a deep voice, Gabriella softly gasped and tries not to make a very small move that would make troy find out where she's hiding. Troy walk around the table slowly, and then he smirked and slowly bend down, and look under the table, _'hiding from me huh? Well, I got you now missy'_ he thought, he slowly went under the table, trying not to be notice by Gabriella, he crawl behind her back, and slowly he crept behind her, he put his both hands on top of her shoulder, she jump out in surprise, and hits her head under the table

"troy!!' scratching her head, to where she hits at the table 'you're so mean" she complained

"what me? You're the one that ran away from me and intentionally hide under the table" he said

"well, yeah. Because I do have a reason to hide from you okay"

"and what is it?"

"because you tickled me! And I don't like people tickling me"

"I know. But why did you choose hiding under the table? Why not in your room?"

"because I know that if I'll hide at my room, you have the room key to open it" she defended

"you're very smart"

"ooh, I know" she said playfully

"whatever, c'mon let's get out of here, and missy it's already late!" he scolded, and they went out under the table, and troy help Gabriella "and for now on, let's get you to bed okay"

"Fine"

"C'mon hop in" troy turn around and bent down a little so Gabriella could get on his back

"okay" Gabriella get on troy's back, when they arrive at Gabriella's room, troy was standing in front of her bed, trying to let her settle down, he shook her softly from his back

"Brie…babe" he said, then he heard her groaned quietly and guess she's asleep already, so troy slowly settle her down in her bed, she stirred a bit, as soon as troy already place her in the bed, he pull up the covers, and place it above her softly, he kiss the top of her head

"goodnight baby" he whispered, then he leaves and went to his room, and sleep…

* * *

**The next day:**

**Gabriella's pov**

It was six in the morning, and believe me I don't want to get up, but I don't have anything to do but get my ass up and went downstairs, I walk pass to the living room calling troy

"troy…"

"_in here babe" _he said, I smiled and went to the kitchen, I saw him preparing breakfast his back facing me

"good morning" I said, as I wrap my arms on his waist, and bury my head on his back

"finally, sleeping beauty has awaken"

"oh shut it… what are you making?" I ask, I move my head at the side to look at what he's doing

" pan cakes, with chocolate syrup"

"ooh, sound delicious!"

"okay, let's eat now" I pull away from him, went over to the table and sit down, troy place a plate of pancake in front of me and the bottle of chocolate syrup, he sat down across of me

"troy"

"yes?" I look at him in confused

"huh?" I answered; actually I was only playing at him

"troy" I look at him and smiled and called again, I saw him looking at me, I bow down my head, and continue eating my breakfast

"what?"

"huh? Nothing"

"your calling my name?"

"what? me calling your name? I'm eating here babe"

"okay" I chuckled, I heard troy sighed, I look at him curiously I sensed something wrong at him

"troy…baby, are you alright?" he look at me

"nothing" I sighed, I place down my fork and went beside him, I kneeled down and gets his hand and softly caress it

"baby, did I do something wrong? Tell me"

"I hate you" I take aback at his words, _I don't understand why he hates me, what did I do? I didn't do anything_, I thought

"wh-what did you say"

"I hate you"

"H-how? I m-mean how c-can you h-hate me? Troy answer me! Am I that bad? Am I not worth it to you?" I start to tear up and sob. I look at him deeply in his eyes, then he crack up laughing, I was confused

"baby… I don't hate… you…"

"and why did you tell me that you hate me" I ask with my voice cracking

"hey I'm just playing at you because I know that you're playing at me awhile ago. And I don't like it"

"I'm sorry…but you shouldn't have said to me that you hate me! I thought…you mean it" I said in a low voice, I felt he tugged me on my arms, and sat on his lap, burying my face on his neck, he patted my back softly

"baby, I can never hate you okay" he said softly

"Really" I look up to him, he kiss my forehead

" I swear baby girl, and I promise to never hate you ever"

"me too. I'll never hate you troy"

"I know c'mon finish your breakfast, I'll just take a shower okay"

I nodded; I stand up to finish my breakfast, troy left the kitchen not before he kisses my cheek. When I finish eating my breakfast I went to troy's room, when I entered he was not there, I walk in slowly inside his room and sat on his bed and wait for him to come in. I sighed and lie down on the comfy bed, I small smile formed n my lips as I smell his scent on the bed sheets, my thought broke as I heard troy's voice whisper in my ear

"Hey baby" I smiled and face him, I look at his baby blue gorgeous eyes, I bring my hand on his face, and touch it. I trace his nose by me forefinger and through his lips, he smiled and kiss my finger, I giggled he lean in and give me a sweet kiss on my lips

"Still sweet" he said

"And still kissable" I added, he chuckled, and went over to his closet

"And why are you still in your pajamas? Where leaving in an hour"

"Oh I forgot. Well then, I'll leave and change. See you later"

"Okay"

I went out and went in my room to get change, I chose Light and cool terry gets an upgrade with decorative trim and day-off style. After I get change I went down to the living and found troy waiting for me at the door patiently

"Hey" I said

"Are you ready?" I nodded "oh the bags are in the yacht. So everything is good"

"Okay"

"Let's go"

We went out to the house went over to the awaiting yacht. Now that we're at the yacht, me and troy kept giggled and steal kisses along the long trip.

* * *

**At 7:00**

We have arrive at Albuquerque, troy get all of our bags while I wait inside the car when he all finish putting all the bags at the back to troy's abode.

"troy, why don't we visit Sharpay" I suggest

"sure, but we should put all those bags first at home"

"okay"

When we arrive at their house, troy said to me that I'll just wait here inside the car while he gets all the bags and put it inside the house. Then he came back and we drove to Sharpay's house. When we get there, I gasped. _It was so beautiful! But the weird thing is there's no pink_ I thought

"wow" it's all I can say when I get out from the car

"let's go babe" we went to the front door and rang the doorbell

It was Sharpay who opens the door, I smiled

"hey shar"

"hey gabs, hey troy! What are you two doing here?"

"oh brie just decided to come over here. Why are we not allowed?" troy joked, Sharpay frowned

"no it's okay. come in"

We come in and I gasped, it was so enormous! But I scrunched my nose when I saw her wall painted in color pink, but I shrugged it away.

"just sit down for a moment, I'll just get zeke" she said as she runs up to the two huge staircase

"is zeke living with her?" I ask troy nodded my mouth went to an 'o'

"why?"

"addicted to love" he said

"why are you asking?"

"um…I don't know" I said uneasily

"ooh, your jealous right?" he joked, I look at him with wide eyes

"I am not"

"yes you are" he said as he starts to tickle me

"tr-troy st-stop! I-it ti-tickles me!"

"I know!"

"st-top! Ple-please…" I laughed

"no, and your jealous because zeke and Sharpay are living together right?"

"n-no"

"oh stop lying to babe, because I know you are"

"n-no"

"if you don't tell me the truth I wont stop"

"okay, okay"

he stops tickling me and looked at his eyes with a huge grin

"I'm jealous"

"because…"

"they're living together"

"and…"

"were not" I finish

"so…do you want us, I mean the two of us, live together?"

"I don't know"

"you are so…"

"what?"

"silly" he chuckled

"whatever"

Then we heard Sharpay squealed while zeke carries her over his shoulder

"zeke, put me down" she yelled

"no!"

"put me down mister"! She said sternly, as we watch them laughing quietly, as they came in front of us, Sharpay smacks zeke's head playfully

"I hate you"

"And I love you too" zeke kiss her cheek

"So what do you want guys?" she ask us

"Want what?" troy ask

"Food" she said in a 'duh' tone

"I don't know, what do you went brie?"

"It's okay. Don't bother for us to cook"

"Are you sure?" Zeke asks, I nodded

"Okay"

"Gabs, why don't we go out" Sharpay said giggly, as troy groaned

"Okay"

"Come boyfriends let's go shopping!!!" she said as she dragged me out f the door and inside her car

"Where are we going shar?"

"We're going shopping sista"

"Okay, but how about them" motioning at troy and zeke

"Oh, they'll just follow" I look at her confusedly "their used to me when I go shopping, they'll just follow me around"

"Okay"

While were driving, I took out my phone and text troy

" _hey baby"_

"_**hey, we'll just meet you at the mall"**_

"_oh…"_

"_**Hey is something wrong?"**_

"_no"_

"_**okay, hey how about after you and Sharpay went shopping let's eat?"**_

"_sure that's great!"_

"_**okay, see you later baby, I love you"**_

I smiled at his message and text back

"_I love you too, wildcat"_

when we arrive at the mall, it was me and sharpay who got there first, followed by out two boyfriends. troy came up to me and puts his arm around my waist as we enter the mall. as we were walking around there's this group of girls who screamed, the four of us look at them

"OMG! THERE'S TROY BOLTON!!!" screamed the blonde girl

"OH LORD! HE'S SO HOT" added her brunette friend

"COME ON GIRLS LET'S GET HIM" chorus the rest

i look at troy, his eyes widened the he turned to me

"guys...this is not so good" i was confused at what he said then the group of girls run towards us

"run!!!!" sharpay yelled

we run away from those crazy girls, we run as fast as we can when we notice that we've lost them we enter at the girls store exhausted

"who...are th-those gi-girls" i ask

"th-their tr-troy's ob-obsessive f-fans" sharpay said

"ugh! un-until here they'll g-gonna fo-follow me?" troy ask grumpily then he turn to me "are you alright?" he ask softly, i smiled and nodded

"yeah"

"gabs, look" sharpay motioned i turn my head, 'okay it was an all girls shop', then she came beside me and elbowed me "it's shopping time" she squealed, i have to cover my ears of the highness of her squealed, i heard Zeke and troy groaned. i look at Troy with pleading eyes

"troy..."

"fine..." he said, i smiled widely and followed sharpay in choosing some clothes.

* * *

**after three hours:**

i was so tired of going shopping, but sharpay, isn't

"gabs, there still more"

"shar, I'm tired already" i complained, and she frowned and crosses her arms on her chest

"please..." she begged, i look at troy, with shaking my head 'no', he smiled a little nd thought he understands

"shar, i think brie's tired. why dont you and zeke continue" troy suggested

"zekeypoos...please" she begged like a five year old girl, zeke groaned

"fine"

"yes!!"

"okay, see you tomorrow man" zeke said to troy and gives a manly hug

"you too"

"bye gabi, bye troy!" sharpay said as they walk away from us

"come on babe, ;let's get you home" troy said softly, i nodded. we walk out of the mall through the parking lot where his car parked, he open the door, for me to enter the car, he closed the door and went to the driver's seat. he starts the engine and drive away, when we arrive at the Boston's residence, i walk inside there house tiredly and slummed on the couch closing my eyes, i heard the house door closed and felt troy came and sit beside me, i open my eyes and snuggles to him. we started in each others eyes in second and we started to lean in, our lips touch. our kiss becomes heavy when i snake my arms on Troy's neck, he pulls me on him, as i get sited on his lips, he drew circles on my waist, he brushed his tongue on my bottom lip i didn't hesitate to, he starts to taste my mouth with all his passion, our tongues played tag as we kissed, but this moment broke when some unfamiliar voice came

"hey troy!"

_

* * *

**whoo that's long haha!**  
_

**Okay here's the next chapter! Hope u like it…**

**Please review….**


	18. perfect

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**Sorry if I haven't updated for days, but yeah, I still update this, because school went into a field trip in the province and it's really tiring, but it was fun though**_

_**Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it**__****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Recap:_

_"Come on babe, let's get you home" troy said softly, I nodded. We walk out of the mall through the parking lot where his car parked, he opens the door, for me to enter the car, and he closed the door and went to the driver's seat. he starts the engine and drive away, when we arrive at the Boston's residence, I walk inside there house tiredly and slummed on the couch closing my eyes, I heard the house door closed and felt troy came and sit beside me, I open my eyes and snuggles to him. We stared in each others eyes in second and we started to lean in, our lips touch. our kiss becomes heavy when I snake my arms on Troy's neck, he pulls me on him, as I sited on his lap, he drew circles on my waist, he brushed his tongue on my bottom lip I didn't hesitate to, he starts to taste my mouth with all his passion, our tongues played tag as we kissed, but this moment broke when some unfamiliar voice came_

_"Hey troy!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Both me and troy pulled away quickly, and see who's at the door, my face turned as red as a tomato for embarrassment. It was a girl who is standing at the door smiling, holding two bags on her hands. Who is this girl? I look at troy, with a huge smile on his face. Now I'm so confused!

**Ends of pov**

**

* * *

  
**

**Troy's pov**

When I heard someone called my name, I and brie both pulled away quickly and look at the person who is at the door, smiling and holding two bags. I smiled widely when I know who it is. I get up and run up to her and hug her tightly

"Okay troy stop! You're squishing me" she complained and struggle out from my grasp, I let her go and look at her carefully,

"How are you Jane? It's been too long since I met you" I ask her happily, as I hug her once again

"me too. How are you? You really got more handsome huh?" she said smirking "I bet you have a girlfriend now. Am I right?" she asks

"oh yeah" I said as I turn to brie, I walk over to her, and held her hand. "Jane this is my girlfriend Gabriella, brie this is my cousin Jane" I introduce. I saw brie smiled at Jane and jane smiled back.

"hi it's a pleasure to meet you jane" brie said and held her hand for a shake

"you too, Gabriella" gladly accepted her hand

"oh just call me Gabi"

"Okay Gabi" Jane said

"So why don't you girls go outside by the pool, while I put our bags upstairs" I said, they both nodded and went to the pool, I get me and brie's bag at the side of the stairs and take it to my room then I get Jane's bags and place it at the guest room. After I put our bags, I run down stairs, and then I heard the telephone rang. I went to the nightstand and answer the call

"hello" I said

"_hey troy it's dad"_

"oh hi dad! What's up?"

"_troy, I want you to come over to school tomorrow morning okay"_

"what? Why too early? I mean…" I complained, and then I heard my dad groaned

"_no more buts young man. We're back-to-back champions troy, so I need you to be fit"_

"fine" I sighed

"_Good, oh why don't you bring Gabi tomorrow and Jane, so that she can tour jane around" _ I smiled at what my dad said

"okay, that'll be great!" I replied happily

"_I bet it is! Okay I have to go now. Bye son"_

"okay bye" I hung up the phone, then went outside where brie and jane were. I smiled when I saw them bond with each other

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabriella and Jane:**

"So Gabi, how was troy?" Jane ask, as they sit at the coffee table

"Oh, he's being nice though" Gabriella said smiling

"Thank god" Jane sighed in relief

"Why?" Gabi ask

"Oh nothing, it's just sometimes troy's being a jerk to girls. I think he told you that he has several girlfriends before" Jane said

"I know he told me before" Gabi replied

"did he mentioned Amanda?" jane ask, Gabi nodded

"yeah he did"

"She's so annoying right? I mean, she's a stuck up! I actually hate her. How about you, did you already met her?" Jane ask, as Gabi take a sip from her water

"yeah I did. Actually she entered east high last week"

"what?!"

"that's true!"

"ugh, is she following troy?"

"I don't know, but I think she is"

" you know good thing that I'm going to east high"

"you'll go there? That's awesome!!"

"I know! Then we'll be classmates"

"That would be great!" Both Jane and Gabi, smiled widely

* * *

**With troy:**

I walk over to them and sit beside brie

"Hey ladies" I said as I put my arm round brie's shoulder and kisses the side of her head

"troy, can I ask you one question?" jane ask

"sure"

"is Amanda bothering you two" she ask, I groaned ,not enough for them to hear

"Yeah she is! You know one time, she threatened brie"

"What?! Ooh, that girl really needs an attention huh? Then I'll give her one tomorrow"

"Okay and then… wait what did you say?"

"I said I'll give her one tomorrow. Why? Am I not allowed?"

"So you mean, you're going to east high then?"

"Yes I am! Your dad told me so"

"That's great jane! We could be classmates"

"I know! I told Gabi awhile ago. And she's also so excited! Right Gabi?"

"Yeah it is. Troy can I go inside, I'm really not feeling well" brie said in a weak voice, I look at her with soft eyes

"want me to carry you to your room?" I ask in concerned, but she shook her head

"no I'll be fine" she said, as she stands up

"okay" I watch her carefully as she walks up to the door. When she was about to open the door, she fainted. I get up quickly, and run up to her, I settled her in my lap and tried to wake her up, but she isn't

"Troy is she alright?" jane ask as she came beside me

"I don't know… brie, wake up…baby…" I touch the side of her head, and got up quickly, I run to the garage and get into the car, I drive as fast as I can, I kept telling brie to wake up or just move but she isn't

"Brie, wake up…. Please"

"Gabi, you need to be strong, were nearly there" Jane said, as she held brie's hand. When we were meters away at the hospital, I heard a small moan, I've recognized the voice

"Troy…" brie said in a small voice

"Brie, don't worry were nearly there…just hold on baby…" I said in a soft voice

"Troy…I…love…you…"

"Brie! Keep holding on baby…" I said but she then passed out again.

**at the hospital:**

I rushed brie inside. I don't care if the people are staring at me; I just want brie, to get well soon. I don't what causes her to faint because I don't even notice her getting sick. It was then, a nurse went out with a stretcher I put brie in it, and the nurse brings her to the emergency room. I was so worried about what happened to her, I get my phone and dialed my dad's number, when he answer it I told him that brie fainted and we brought her to the hospital, he then told me to wait for him and my mom to get here. Jane has to go home because she has to rest, so I waited outside the ER for an hour or so, then a doctor came out of the room

"Gabriella Montez?" the doctor called, I stand up immediately

"Here, I'm troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend. How is she doc?" I ask worriedly

"she's quite alright for now" I frowned and ask

"what do you mean quite alright?"

"does she have any illness before?"

"I she's okay but there's a problem towards her health and-"I cut him off

"what problem? Is she okay now?"

"why don't we go to her room" he suggested, I nodded and followed him. Once we get there, I saw brie, MY brie, lying on the bed, with dextrose in her hand and a small tube on her nose, probably in helping her to breathe, I sit beside her and holding her hand in comfort, and I face the doctor

"doc, tell me. Is she alright?"

" like I told you Mr. Bolton, she's alright. And after we've checked we knew that this has something to do with her health and we can't trace it as of right now, but we can ask her if she wakes up"

"okay, thanks, doc"

"your welcome. Please tell me if there are any changes on her"

"I will" when the doctor left, I talk to brie, even though she can't hear me right now

"Brie, baby, please be alright okay. I can't stand seeing you like this baby. I think I'm gonna die without you at my side, baby please wake up. I'm sorry if I haven't catch you when the time you fainted, and I think it's my fault that you're here…please baby wake up, or just move your hand" I said softly, and trying to hold my tears that are forming in my eyes. Then I heard a knock at the door, I stand up and open to check who's at the door, when I open, I saw my parents, my mom came and hug me, as well as my dad

"how is she son?" my dad ask, I sighed

"the doctor said she's alright" I said

"thank god…" my mom said "and what did the doctor said about why she fainted?"

"that's the problem because the can't trace what causes her to faint, she's healthy but it's about her health. I don't know what it is though"

"why? She hasn't told you anything about her health or illness?"

"no he haven't"

"that's alright, son. I know that she's going to wake up soon"

"I know mom" my parents sat at the couch near the window, and I myself, sit at the chair just right beside the bed of brie. Both of me and my parents stay there for several hours, and my mom already called Mrs. Montez to tell her that Gabriella is in the hospital, and she said that she's coming in an hour, good thing that this is the day that Mrs. Montez is coming home from work. After that, my parents left, and I waited for Mrs. Montez to arrive, it was then I heard a knock from the door, so I thought that, it's probably her. So I went to the door and open it, I saw her standing extremely sad in her face

"troy, how is she?" she said as she came inside and went over to her daughter's side and taking her hand to hold

"the doctor said she's alright"

"oh, but why did she faint?"

"we don't know yet, and that's what the doctor has said to me a while ago"

"oh god…"

"wait I'll just get the doctor"

"okay" I left the room and went to the receptionist to ask doctor Stevens (**I'll call him that)** , then the nurse said that he's on his way, I nodded and went back to brie's room, I found her mom sitting on the couch with a phone on her ear

"okay thank you so much. Yes…bye." she said on the phone, then shut her phone

"I've called my boss, to tell him that maybe I'm not going to work for the next few days"

"oh. The doctor Stevens is on his way"

"okay…ugh" I heard her groaned but hesitate not to ask her why. Then the door opens, and doctor Stevens went in

"hi doc. I'm Mrs. Montez, Gabriella's mother" Mrs. Montez said, and shakes his hands

"I assure"

"doc, are you sure that you haven't seen any possibilities of why she fainted?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Montez, but we haven't. Can I ask you a question?" Doctor Stevens ask

"Sure"

"When she was small did she have any illness or health problem? Because maybe this has something to do why she fainted"

"Yes she had. She has asthma"

"I see. Does she have inhalers with her?"

"Yes she has"

"Does she's using it?"

"Yes she is" she then looks at me "troy, is Gabi taking her inhaler two times a day?"

"Inhaler?" now I'm so confused "does she? Because as far I've remember, I haven't seen her taking her inhaler"

"I think I knew why she fainted" dr. Stevens said

"What?" I ask

"she has asthma right? So I think that she hasn't taken her inhaler for a few days before."

"oh god"

"and with that she fainted, and passed out" then I heard a small moan, I turn around and saw brie, moving her head. I went to her and take her hand

"brie…brie…"

"troy" she said weakly

"baby I'm here…" then she fluttered her eyes open slowly

"baby…it's me" I kissed the top of her head

"troy…I'm afraid…"

"you don't have to be afraid baby"

"are you sure?"

"yes I am babe…oh your mom is here"

"what? wait where am I by the way?"

"your-" I was interrupted by Mrs. Montez

"your in the hospital young lady"

"mom"

"oh Gabi…" they both hug each other, "how are you mija"

"mommy, I'm sorry…"

"it's alright mija, I understand"

"thank you mom"

"but may I ask you first this okay? Did you ever use your inhaler by the time that I was away?" her mom ask her, she puts her head down and nodded

"why mija"

"I don't know….maybe because I thought that I'll be okay without it. Are you mad at me?"

"no…just upset that…oh mija, don't do it again okay"

"okay mom"

"promise"

"hi Ms. Montez, I'm doctor Stevens"

"hi"

"just remember to take your inhaler two times a day okay"

"okay"

"so I think that's it. Just checking if you're. But it seems that you're alright then I think I'll leave"

"doc, when can Gabriella's free to go out?"

"she can go out tomorrow"

"okay thanks

"your welcome" then he leaves

"mija, I think I'll leave for a moment, to check your medication bills okay"

"okay"

"oh but maybe I'll not come back I'll be back to our house to check if the thins are in order…still" Maria smirked at us

"okay mom"

"troy…"

"I will Maria"

"thanks bye"

"bye mom"

"bye Maria!" then she left

"hey brie" I sit next to her

"troy are you mad at me?" she ask, and smiled

"I'll never be mad at you babe" I said caressing her hand

"really?"

"yes" I kissed the top of her head, I heard her giggled a little

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Taking me here, and saving my life"

"baby, whatever happens I'll be here for you, no matter what"

"okay"

"where's jane?"

"she's here a while ago, but she leaves, because she has to rest"

"oh"

"my mom and dad came here, to check if you're okay"

"that's so nice of them"

"because they treat you as their own daughter"

"troy…" I look at her deeply in her eyes, seeing that she's happy

"hmm?" I said

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" I leaned in to kiss her softly but full of passion….

* * *

**Okay here it is! Hope u guys like it!!**

**Please review…**


	19. afraid

_**Om**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!!!**_

_**Sorry for not updating guys, I'm really busy right now, and I really don't have time this writing on the past few days. But yeah I still put this up, so here it is…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_baby, whatever happens I'll be here for you, no matter what"_

"_okay"_

"_where's jane?"_

"_she's here a while ago, but she leaves, because she has to rest"_

"_oh"_

"_my mom and dad came here, to check if you're okay"_

"_that's so nice of them"_

"_because they treat you as their own daughter"_

"_troy…" I look at her deeply in her eyes, seeing that she's happy_

"_hmm?" I said_

"_I love you" I smiled_

"_I love you too" I leaned in to kiss her softly but full of passion…_

_

* * *

  
_

**The next day**

I stay at the hospital to be with brie, it was okay then, because my parents allowed me to. Where did I sleep as you may ask? I know its sounds weird but I slept with brie, on her bed, at first I said to her that, maybe someone will walk in to us and freaked out, or maybe some nurses or doctor will get mad at us because, for you as a patient you should get a good sleep. But she insisted and forced me too sleep with her, and I have nothing to do about it but to give in. I get up, slowly, not to wake her up and went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth, after I brush my teeth, I called up Maria to tell her that she'll pick us up at nine sharp, now it's already seven. I went over to brie, just watching her sleeping peacefully makes me happy, I slowly touch her soft cheek, and her soft hair, I lean in and kiss it softly, I felt her stir a bit, I take a look at her, then she fluttered her eyes open,

"hey" I said softly

"hi" she replied

"how's your sleep?" I ask

"good. You?"

"same…hey what about I'll go down to some food stall and get some food?" I said, as I get my jacket and wallet

"Sure"

"I'll be quick, love you" I said, kissing her lips softly

"Love you too" she said, I went out from her room and out from the hospital and get to my car, I went to the nearest restaurant, to buy some food to eat, and I went over to monkey business **(made up!** **Haha) **and buy some beef steaks and apple-carrot juice, brie's favorite and some vegetable salad which I know it's brie's favorite food. After I paid to the cashier, and went back to my car and drove back to the hospital. On my back to brie's room, I met Sharpay, zeke, Chad and Taylor, that is seemingly asking some information at the receptionist. So I came up to then

"hey guys" I said, they all turn around, except Sharpay, who's busy checking her nails, I shook my head

"hey troy thank god you're here" chad exclaimed

"why? Is there any problem here?"

"um no"

"oh, c'mon I guess your going to see brie. So let's go!"

"okay" they chorus. So went entered the elevator, I pushed the seven number, while inside Sharpay keeps complaining on how hot inside

"Stupid elevator, at least one air condition here they even don't have!" Sharpay complained

"shar, maybe they don't have the money to get this elevator an air condition" zeke said

"ugh, why cant my dad donate money here" she muttered

Then I hear a ding, and the doors went open, all of us step out of the elevator, we walk along the hallway, then I stop to room 729, where brie's room is. I knocked first, and then I heard a small voice

"_come in"_

I open the door, and both of the girls came rushing to come inside, I shook my head

"Girls" zeke and Chad said

"I know" I added, when we enter the room, I saw brie, Sharpay and Taylor talk. I walk over to the couch and sit there, with my head leaning n the couch, while zeke and chad stand near the balcony.

**Ends of POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nobody's POV**

"oh my gosh, Gabi! Yu made us worried, how are you?" Sharpay ask in concern

"I'm okay shar, no need to be worry" Gabi said in assurance

"are you sure?" Taylor ask,

"positive. So now tell me, why you four are here and not in school?" Gabi ask, crossing her hands on her chest

" Lucille called me yesterday and told me what happened, so I called up zeke and told him that you've got hospitalized, then he called up Chad, and Chad called up Taylor. So that's it!" Sharpay said

"okay…great way to spread the news huh?" gabi ask

"uh-hu! Oh and gabi, Ms. Darbus said that tomorrow, you and troy will have to practice at the auditorium for the play, and she said too that this should be perfect!" taylor said in excitement

"really, okay. That's great." Gabi said "babe, did you hear it? Ms. Darbus said we'll practice at the hall tomorrow" gabi said troy. But in troy's case, he was too tired to get up and tell her that he hears it so he just nod

"mm…" troy said tiredly, Gabriella look at him weirdly,

"gabs, is something wrong with him?" Sharpay whispers and Gabriella just shrugged

"I don't know either" Gabi replied and sighed

After spending two hours at the hospital, the four of them decided to leave so that Gabriella can rest, and for her be ready for school tomorrow

"thank you guys for visiting me" Gabriella said as she hugged Sharpay, then Taylor

"no problem gabs, as long as your okay, we're here" Taylor said smiling

"thanks tay, I know you're a great friend-" then Sharpay clears her throat, Gabriella and Taylor laugh "and you too Sharpay" Gabi finished

"okay. so I think were leaving now, bye gabs, troy" Sharpay said,

"Okay see ya, tomorrow!" Gabriella called, as the four of them went out of the door, when they left already, Gabriella take a look at troy, who's sleeping in the couch, she thought that maybe he's tired of watching over her. She stood up and went over to the couch where troy is sleeping, when she was beside him already, she can hear him snoring softly, Gabriella remove some of his hairs that's covering his closed eyes, in that she smiled, and kiss his lips softly enough for not waking him up but in surprised troy kissed her back, and securely puts his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his body. At first Gabriella was stunned, but then she melts onto his touch, and kiss troy back. Troy slipped his tongue on her bottom lip, for Gabriella who is willing to do some 'make out' activities on her boyfriend, she didn't hesitate to let him slip his tongue inside her mouth, and let him do the 'work'. So after that 'make out' session, both of them get ready and fix everything inside before they will leave the hospital. After they fixed everything they went out of the room, and head to the information desk, and after that they left and headed to the parking lot, where troy's car is

"so your excited to go home?" ask troy, who is putting Gabi's bag inside the car

"Of course I am!" exclaimed Gabriella as she gets inside the car, as well as troy "especially when I'll be back at school, I missed algebra, physics, school, Taylor, zeke, Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan" Gabriella finished "oh did I miss one?" she ask to one "oh I think not right?" she ask troy innocently

"I think you did" troy said frowning

"oh yeah! Umm who is it by the way?" she said as she scratch her head in confusion "can you describe that person is"

"oh, he's sweet, handsome, loving, and the best boyfriend ever!" he exclaimed as he smiled widely

"hmm…who is that guy again? You know I think I don't know him" Gabriella said playfully as troy glared at her

"oh yeah! I remember!"

"oh really? So who is it?" she ask as troy groaned "oh my god! It's you!" she exclaimed playfully and hugs troy

"yeah right! Your so crazy brie"

"I know, because I'm your crazy" she said looking directly in troy's eyes, kiss his lips sweetly

"that's right" he said "and off we go!" he then starts the engine and drive off, while driving, troy and brie barely talk, they've just sat there quietly, maybe some quiet moment, but that moment broke when troy ask Gabriella

"so brie, where will I take you?" he ask looking on the road

"oh at our house. I would love to stay at your house but, my mom is there already. So I'm sorry"

"hey, it's alright. I understand. It's okay though" he said as he holds brie's hand

"thanks" she replied softly

When they arrive at the Montez's house, troy got out first and as a gentleman he opened brie's door for her

"Such a gentleman! Thanks!"

"Your welcome" he said they walk to the door and troy opens it

"MOM! I'M HOME!" Gabriella yelled, and then they both heard a soft respond

"Coming!" said her mom

"so brie, where will I place this?" ask troy

"oh, just leave it-" she was interrupt by her mom outburst

"gabi!" maria said while hugging her daughter "how are you?"

"I'm okay now mom"

"thank god you're here now" Maria said, then notice troy "hi troy"

"hi maria" troy said "brie, I'll just bring this to your room okay" he added

"sure" troy left the loving room and went up to brie's room, carrying her bags

"so how was it?" Maria ask

"how's what?" Gabi ask in confusion, in that Maria grinned at her

"your relationship with troy"

"oh, that. Well…it's quite…sweet" Gabi said smiling

"so are you?" Maria

"yes we are dating mom"

"finally, my little girl has grown up" maria said as she hug her daughter tightly

"mom…c-cant… br-breathe" gabi said trying to get out from her moms grasp

"oh sorry"

"sure thing mom. okay I'll go up to my room" Gabi said as she walk to the stairs

"okay, I'll be in the kitchen"

"okay" Gabi called over, she opens her bedroom door, and saw troy fixing and getting her clothes from her bag that she brought at the hospital, she smiled and came at his back and hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist and puts her chin on his shoulder

"hey" she said softly

"hey, so…" he said putting his arms around brie's shoulder and kissed her head softly

"what are you doing?" she ask, as they went over Gabriella's bed

"oh nothing just fixing your clothes that's all" he said

"you don't have to do that babe" she said smiling

"but I want too, besides I've never done this to a girl before. So I think you're the first one that I've-"

"aww…that's so…sweet"

"sure thing. So ready for school tomorrow?" troy ask

"yeah, you?" she ask leaning on troy shoulder

"of course, because I cant wait to show you off again"

"yeah right" she said with sarcasm, still leaning on his shoulder

"hey, I want to let everyone see my precious girlfriend" he said with a small laugh

"and why is that?" she asks as she pulls away from him "c'mon tell me Bolton"

"oh, going back to old times huh, Montez" he said "and the reason why I want to show my girlfriend off to everybody because I want them to know that I truly love her and proving that she's the one and only girl for me, and no one else" troy said softly, now Gabriella's eyes has tears

"you really mean that…that you love me so much" she said sniffling, troy reach up to her eyes and wipes the tears that falling in her cheeks

"yes I do, brie. I really mean it. Besides I think you're the only girl that I truly love"

"really? But sometime ago, you truly love Amanda when you two where in a relationship?"

"but that's in the past right, and to think that she _actually_ played on me right, so let's think about right now, the future…" he said looking deeply in her eyes "you…me…and no one else. And I promise to that" he finish, then Gabriella hugs him tightly, snuggling on troy's neck, while troy caressing her back to soothe her

"oh troy" she said still crying on his neck

"oh...baby, it's alright. dont cry, you know that i hate seeing you crying right? so please stop it okay" he said

then gabriella pulls away from him and smiled "thanks troy"

"no problem babe"

troy and gabriella, didn't realize that maria was on the door watching them and what, taping it. before they notice her maria, saved the video and went down stairs smiling

"c'mon let's go down"

"okay"

troy stayed at the montez's for another couple of hour, including eating dinner. while eating dinner, maria said to troy that it's her first time to see her daughter smiling and her eyes sparkled and troy was thankful to that because he's the only one to let Gabriella smile and makes her mother happy. After dinner, troy left, but before that, he gave Gabriella a goodnight kiss

"goodnight babe" troy said grinning

"goodnight" troy leaned in and kisses her lips softly

"see you tomorrow"

"you too. bye love you"

"love you too"

he went over to his car, and honk for signaling good-bye, gabriella went inside the house and up to her room, to have a good sleep

* * *

**the next morning:**

gabriella walk to school all smiling while clutching her books on her chest, then she spotted troy, she smiled widely and run up to him

"hey" she said happily, troy turns around, gabriella's happy face turn into confusion

"babe, are you alright?" she ask concernedly

"brie i have to tell you something" he said in a serious vioce

"what?" her voice seems weak, she sense that there's something wrong with him, and seems to afraid on what he's going to say to her

" we have to...

* * *

**haha cliffy!**

**what do you think will troy say to brie, and why is it he's too serious??**

**better check on the next chapter!!! :)**

**thanks for reading!!! chow!  
**

**please review... :)  
**


	20. birthday surprise

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**okay first, this chapter shouldn't come out till tomorrow, but because i've finish this early i think i should post this  
**_

_**so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_troy stayed at the Montez's for another couple of hour, including eating dinner. while eating dinner, Maria said to troy that it's her first time to see her daughter smiling and her eyes sparkled and troy was thankful to that because he's the only one to let Gabriella smile and makes her mother happy. After dinner, troy left, but before that, he gave Gabriella a goodnight kiss_

_"goodnight babe" troy said grinning_

_"goodnight" troy leaned in and kisses her lips softly_

_"see you tomorrow"_

_"you too. bye love you"_

_"love you too"_

_he went over to his car, and honk for signaling good-bye, gabriella went inside the house and up to her room, to have a good sleep_

_**the next morning:**_

_Gabriella walk to school all smiling while clutching her books on her chest, then she spotted troy, she smiled widely and run up to him_

_"hey" she said happily, troy turns around, Gabriella's happy face turn into confusion_

_"babe, are you alright?" she ask concernedly_

_"brie i have to tell you something" he said in a serious voice_

_"what?" her voice seems weak, she sense that there's something wrong with him, and seems to afraid on what he's going to say to her_

_" we have to..._

_

* * *

  
_

"we have to…break up…" he said in a serious voice, it made Gabriella's eyes tear up, her legs were shaking in sadness

"wh-what?" she ask and was taken aback by troy's words "why?"

"because I think…our relationship wont work. I'm so sorry Gabriella" it was her first time to hear troy called her Gabriella, because he normally calls her Gabi or brie

"who is she?" she ask with anger and sadness through her voice

"there's no one Gabriella" he said with no emotion

"do you still love me?" she ask, now tears streaming down her face "what did I've done wrong for you to break up with me?"

"there's none Gabriella okay, it's my decision, and that's final. Bye" with that troy walk away without glancing at her ex-girlfriend. Gabriella sunk on the floor crying her eyes out, she cant understand why troy would break up with her, is she not worth it to be with him? He just promised her last night that she love her and she's the only one for him, for Gabriella, she thinks that all the things that troy said to her last night was all lie. Her emotions filled with angry and betrayal on herself, she got up and gathered her books, which was scattered on the floor, and walk to homeroom. When she arrive at the homeroom, the first person she saw was-her ex-boyfriend-troy, sitting at his desk in front of the row, troy look at her, but when she saw that troy look at her, she snapped her head right away, and headed to her sit at the back, usually they both sit next to each other, but since that troy broke up with her, she went back to her previous sit, which is at the back of the room. The bell rand and the class starts, Ms. Darbus told everyone to go to their partners and practice their lines, so that later afternoon, they'll be at the auditorium for some practice. But neither troy nor Gabriella get off their butts on the chair, to have some practice. Good for them because Ms. Darbus never notice them. For Gabriella, her day was all hell, but the worst of it was troy just broke up with her because he thinks that their relationship won't work. It was now lunch time, she went to the cafeteria not wanting to see troy's face, because she knew that trot would be there, when she get there, she get her lunch and try to look for a sit to sit on. Then she heard Sharpay calling her name, she turn her head and saw Sharpay and Taylor waving at her, she smiled and walk over to them

"Hey guys" she said s she sit down

"hey where's troy?" Sharpay ask, and get a French fries at her plates and shoot it on her mouth, she bit her lip and take a deep breathe before she answers

"We broke up" Gabriella said quietly, the time that they heard this they spit their food from her mouth which makes Gabriella's face in disgust

"What did you just say?" Taylor ask as she wipes her mouth

"Can you repeat that again" Sharpay said

"We broke up" Gabriella said uneasily, Taylor and Sharpay went by her side and comfort her as they saw her get teary

"Why?" Sharpay ask comfort

"Did you two fought?" Sharpay ask, Gabriella then burst into tears and crying on Taylor's shoulder, Gabriella shook her head

"Then why did you two broke up? Because yesterday you two were just cuddling and talking so sweetly

"I don't know! I've just came up to him to say hi, then he said that we have to break up because he thinks that our relationship won't work! And I understand why did he just said that!" Gabriella said while crying with tears coming down from her eyes, Sharpay then scoff and crosses her arms on her chest

"ooh, that jerk! He has a day to me! Don't worry gabs, I'm sure he cant get out from this school until he doesn't get what he deserves! I mean you two were so sweet and I know troy, really, but he cannot actually do that do to you, I mean what more could he ask for, your beautiful, sweet, smart and has the goddess beauty that no ever girl could ask for" Sharpay said with a dramatic voice, as she puts a hand on her chest "but I'm still pretty though" Sharpay added mockingly, with that Gabriella laugh a little

"see! Now you're smiling! C'mon girl cheer up! Just forget about troy for a moment and your whole break up thing! Let's just enjoy the day okay Sharpay suggested

"she's right Gabi… don't worry he'll realize that he made the wrong choice of letting you go"

"thanks guys, you're a great friend to me" Gabriella said smiling

"your welcome, gabs" both of them said in unison

Then the bell rang signaling that lunch break is over and everybody is required to get to their classes in ten minutes

"okay guys, I think I should go now" Gabriella said in good bye

"okay see ya later gabs" Sharpay said as she hugs Gabriella

"see you later Gabi" Taylor added and hugs Gabriella

"bye guys" Gabriella said walking away from them

When Gabriella is out of the view, Sharpay and Taylor smiled and called up someone with Sharpay's phone

"hey …yeah…mission accomplished…tonight will be extravagant… yeah tonight is ready already…okay see ya! Bye"

"shows on tay" Sharpay said

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Taylor squealed

* * *

**With troy**

After troy said to Gabriella that they have to break up, it really hurts him too much to see her also hurting. By the end of the school, troy hurriedly went out and drove over to the place where in he'll surprise Gabriella and will get things in order, today is Gabriella's birthday and troy has to make sure that the things are all right or he'll mess up. He prepares the food, and the band that will play some soft yet romantic music now it's already five in the afternoon, and anytime soon, Gabriella will arrive. But before that troy bought Gabriella a gift, he went to the nearest shop of the city, and bought Gabriella a beautiful purple spaghetti strap dress** (pic on profile),** after he buys it, he went back to his car, and went to the Montez's house and place the dress on the bed and place some rose petals above it, and a letter and left the room.

* * *

**With Gabriella**

Every time her birthday comes, she always went to her dad's grove, and talk to him happily, but this time she's sad because neither of her friends know her birthday and –her ex-boyfriend-troy, it all hurts her because she thought that everything would be perfect

"Hi daddy, how are you? I hope your okay, of and by the way, it's my birthday today well and I'm happy, I think…I can't believe that they'd forget my birthday, I know mom knew, but my friends didn't. And the worst of all troy broke up with me, on my birthday!" Gabriella burst in tears "daddy,…I hope…you're…here with me…because I would be happy…if you're here…my birthday would be fun and you know…you, me and mom would celebrate it as a family…" she sighs "well, I don't know if I should be happy this day, but I guess I should try right? Um I think I should go dad…see you soon. I love you so much daddy and I miss you so much so as mom" Gabriella said, and take a one last look at her dad's grave and puts the flowers that she brought with her and walk away, when she's in her car, her phone rang, she saw Sharpay's caller I.D

"Hello" Gabi said

"Hey gabs, meet us at the park this instant" Sharpay said

"Why?" Gabi ask

"Just go here okay, no more questions! Bye" Sharpay hang up, Gabriella sighed and wondered what Sharpay is planning, but decided to just go. She gets in, in her car and drove to the park, when she arrive there she saw nothing but birds flying, leaves falling from the tress. She gets her phone and called up Sharpay

"Shar, where are you?!" she ask in frustration "I'm here already where the hell are you?!"

"Turn around" Sharpay said happily, Gabriella turns around and saw her friends-except troy- standing holding some gifts, and balloons, while Taylor holds the round cake, she smiled widely

"happy birthday Gabriella!!" they shouted

"oh my gosh! You guys know?" she asks

"of course we do" Taylor said "here is my gift!" she handed her gift to Gabriella

"you don't have to tay!" but Taylor shook her head

"and here's mine" Sharpay said

"Mine too gabster!!" zeke said

"Here is mine!" Chad added

"aww…thanks guys! You make my day! Well almost" Gabriella said sadly

"Gabs cheer up! It's your birthday! And you need to celebrate" Sharpay said

"Okay I will" she said

"So what are we waiting for, let's go over to Kenny roger's and eat!!!" Chad exclaimed, Taylor then smack his head

"Hey, don't mess with the 'fro!" Chad complained as he rubs his head

"That's why don't act like a-" Taylor was interrupted by Sharpay's voice

"Will you two shut up!!!" she screamed, Gabriella giggled "ugh…can we just please take Gabriella home" she added

"Guys it's alright, I bring my car, I'll just drove myself home" Gabriella said

"Are you sure gabs?" Chad ask

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Wait gabs, we have to celebrate first" zeke said

"Yeah zeke's right Gabi, we have to celebrate first, before you go home" Taylor said

"Please…" Sharpay pleaded

"Okay" now Gabriella gave in

"So where to?" Gabriella ask

"My house!!" Sharpay exclaimed "c'mon guys let's go"

Gabriella and Taylor went together while Sharpay, zeke and Chad went with Sharpay's car. When they get there, they went to the backyard over the pool and have a small party, they some simple drinks, like juice and cola's while having zeke's specialty crème Brulee. All of them were having fun, well except Gabriella, because she's still thinking about troy, and why did her break up with her. Taylor noticed her and decided to talk to her, so she went over to Gabriella near the pool, sitting on the coffee table

"Hey" Taylor said as she sits down across her, seeing she's looking at her plate that haven't been touch since they started eating

"Hey" Gabi said still staring at her plate

"You alright?" she ask

"Yeah…I'm alright" Gabi replied looking up to her and gave her a fake smile

"c'mon don't lie to me, I know you're not…" Taylor said softly "tell me gabs"

"I don't know but it really hurts me lot, I've never been affected by this before, I know troy's my first boyfriend but…ugh!! Why?! He just told me that he loves me so much and promised me that he'll love me, then the next day he'll just broke up with me?! Why cant guys be a little smart for a while! What a jerk!" Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face, taylor got up and went over by her side and soothe her back

"Gabs, I'm sure that…he's not with himself when he broke up with you, and I'm sure that he still love you" Taylor said softly

"How do you know tay?" Gabriella ask

"Because I just do…believe me, he'll going back to you anytime soon and he will realize his mistakes"

"Are you sure? I mean it ca-"

"Yes!" Taylor rolls her eyes

"Okay, if you say so" Gabriella giggled, then Sharpay came up to them holding a plate of vegetable salad

"Hey girls!! Want some?" she ask

"No thank you" Gabriella replied, Sharpay sat down next to them and started eating her salad

"So what are you guys talking about?' she ask

"Oh nothing" Gabriella said quickly, Taylor glared at her

"Don't say nothing missy!" Taylor scolded

"It's true right" Gabriella assured

"Yeah right, when you're here sitting alone and trying to remember that break up thing! Gabriella get rid to it for a moment. It's not all about troy, this is also about you, it's your birthday today, and I understand how it feels, you know" taylor sighed "gabs, think about it, troy loves you very much, I think he really has a good reason to break up with you, or his dad is pressuring him to basketball, or-" she was interrupted by Gabriella

"But you've just said a while ago that-" taylor interfaced

"oh god, I know!...but please get over it for a moment please…I'm your friend gabs, as well as Sharpay here"

"Yeah Gabi, you know I'll call troy" Sharpay said as she took her phone from her pocket, Gabriella's eyes widened, because she doesn't want to know troy that she's upset about their break up

"No shar!" but it's too late Sharpay's now talking to troy

"hey troy…yah Gabi's here…that's great!!...yeah…oh my gosh…I know…yay...bye" Sharpay then look at Gabriella "everything's fine for now"

"what do you mean?" Taylor ask, Sharpay can't tell them what troy said to her on the phone

"Go home now Gabi, your mom wants you too" Sharpay said trying to change the subject Gabriella sighed and get up

"Okay, bye guys! Oh and thank you for this" telling them smiling

"Your welcome!! Happy birthday again" Sharpay said, hugging her

"Happy birthday Gabi" Taylor said as well as hugging her

When Gabriella left Sharpay's house she drove to their house, when she arrive she found her mom wasn't there

"mom! I'm home!" she called but no one answered, she sighed and went up to her room, but when she was about to step on the stairs she notice some rose petals, at this she was confused, but decided to follow it, by the end of the tracks, it lead to her room, when she opens her door, she look at the floor and still found rose petals that leads to her bed, when she get in front of her bed, she saw a beautiful dress, she gasp by covering her mouth in surprise, she then saw a letter on top of it, she took the letter and starts reading it, but surprise when she saw troy's handwriting

_To my baby brie,_

_Happy birthday! I know that this morning you thought that I've broke up with you, but for the truth, I didn't, I done it because I was planning on your birthday, and I never intent to broke up with you, because I really love you so much… and I cant live without you, you're the one who let me change for who I am right now, and I owe you to that, I love you so much brie, and nothing could change that. See that dress on your bed, c'mon wear it right now. I'll wait for you outside!_

_Love troy_

Gabriella smiled at troy's letter and hurriedly get the dress on the bed and try it on, when she's done already she get her Christian louboutin ultra violet 'eventa' shoes, fix her hair and put a little make-up on **(pic on profile), **and went downstairs, when she opens the door, she saw troy leaning against his brand new 2009 Porsche 911, smiling

"Thought you'd never come out soon" troy said, Gabriella gave him a teary smile and run to him, and wrap her arms around his neck

"I thought you broke up with me" Gabriella whispered, troy planted a soft kiss at the side of her head

"I would never" he whispers in her ear, Gabriella pulls away and look at him, troy saw that she has tears coming down from her eyes

"Hey why are you crying?" he ask wiping the tears at her cheek

"Because I never knew that you'll do this to me and…"

"Baby, you deserve it. C'mon let's go" troy said, they walk over to troy's car, troy being a gentlemen opens the door for her, when she's inside he close the door and went to the drivers seat. He turn on the engine and drove off, in the middle of the road Gabriella ask troy on where they're going

"Troy, where are you taking me?" she ask

"Sorry can't tell" he said still looking on the road, Gabriella crossed her arms playfully and pout

"Don't pout on me missy" troy said "you know I can't resist that"

"Well you should get used to it" she said still pouting, at troy chuckled

"brie, be patient…I'm sure that you'll love my surprise"

"let's see"

* * *

**After thirty minutes: **

"we're here" troy said

"really?" Gabriella ask

"yeah, but first you have to put this on" troy said holding a blind fold on his hand

"Troy…." Gabriella whined

"Now…." Troy said copying her voice, he gave the blind fold to her, Gabriella gets it and covers it on her eyes, troy get out from his car and went over to Gabriella, to help get out

"slowly" he said

"I can hear waves…" Gabriella said

"oh I think you have guess it" troy said

"ooh, we're at the beach!" she said happily "ooh, I cant wait till I'll see your surprise" she said as they walk along the shore "wait' I'll just get my shoes" she said as she gets her shoes

"let me hold it" troy offered

"thank you, oh how I love the sand" she said giggling "are we there yet?" she ask

"in any minute"

"oh god I'm so excited"

Troy saw that the band is already there in their positions, her stop

"Were here" troy said, positioning Gabriella on the right view

"you may get your fold now" troy said in her ear, Gabriella slowly get's her blind fold in her eyes, when she saw what's on her sight she gasp

"oh my…" she said covering her mouth with tears forming in her eyes

* * *

**Okay guys here it is…**

**Hope you like it! ******

**Please review…******


	21. accident

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating for days because we had our final exams at school for three days, and I have to study for a week for eight subjects. And for real it's soo hard!!! So I apologize…**_

_**Well here it is**__****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_To my baby brie,_

_Happy birthday! I know that this morning you thought that I've broke up with you, but for the truth, I didn't, I done it because I was planning on your birthday, and I never intent to broke up with you, because I really love you so much… and I cant live without you, you're the one who let me change for who I am right now, and I owe you to that, I love you so much brie, and nothing could change that. See that dress on your bed, c'mon wear it right now. I'll wait for you outside!_

_Love troy_

_Gabriella smiled at troy's letter and hurriedly get the dress on the bed and try it on, when she's done already she get her Christian louboutin ultra violet 'eventa' shoes, fix her hair and put a little make-up on __**(pic on profile), **__and went downstairs, when she opens the door, she saw troy leaning against his brand new 2009 Porsche 911, smiling_

"_Thought you'd never come out soon" troy said, Gabriella gave him a teary smile and run to him, and wrap her arms around his neck_

"_I thought you broke up with me" Gabriella whispered, troy planted a soft kiss at the side of her head_

"_I would never" he whispers in her ear, Gabriella pulls away and look at him, troy saw that she has tears coming down from her eyes_

"_Hey why are you crying?" he ask wiping the tears at her cheek_

"_Because I never knew that you'll do this to me and…"_

"_Baby, you deserve it. C'mon let's go" troy said, they walk over to troy's car, troy being a gentlemen opens the door for her, when she's inside he close the door and went to the drivers seat. He turn on the engine and drove off, in the middle of the road Gabriella ask troy on where they're going_

"_Troy, where are you taking me?" she ask_

"_Sorry can't tell" he said still looking on the road, Gabriella crossed her arms playfully and pout_

"_Don't pout on me missy" troy said "you know I can't resist that"_

"_Well you should get used to it" she said still pouting, at troy chuckled_

"_brie, be patient…I'm sure that you'll love my surprise"_

"_let's see" _

_**After thirty minutes: **_

"_we're here" troy said _

"_really?" Gabriella ask_

"_yeah, but first you have to put this on" troy said holding a blind fold on his hand_

"_Troy…." Gabriella whined_

"_Now…." Troy said copying her voice, he gave the blind fold to her, Gabriella gets it and covers it on her eyes, troy get out from his car and went over to Gabriella, to help get out_

"_slowly" he said_

"_I can hear waves…" Gabriella said_

"_oh I think you have guess it" troy said_

"_ooh, we're at the beach!" she said happily "ooh, I cant wait till I'll see your surprise" she said as they walk along the shore "wait' I'll just get my shoes" she said as she gets her shoes_

"_let me hold it" troy offered_

"_thank you, oh how I love the sand" she said giggling "are we there yet?" she ask_

"_in any minute"_

"_oh god I'm so excited"_

_Troy saw that the band is already there in their positions, her stop_

"_Were here" troy said, positioning Gabriella on the right view_

"_you may get your fold now" troy said in her ear, Gabriella slowly get's her blind fold in her eyes, when she saw what's on her sight she gasp_

"_oh my…" she said covering her mouth with tears forming in her eyes_

_

* * *

  
_

"oh my god" she said, looking around the park, reminiscing the beautiful view in front of her, in front of her was a table for two, and a delicious food that is set on the table, and some candles lighting on the center

"Let's take a sit" troy said

"okay" troy lead her to the table and let her sit down before he went over to his seat

"wow, troy… this is so beautiful" Gabriella said smiling and looking around the place

"Well, you deserve it babe, after all it's your special day" troy said reaching for her hand and hold it, while rubbing his thumb over hers

"thanks babe" Gabriella said smiling at him sweetly, then troy kiss her knuckles

"so, let's eat!" troy said

"but where's the food?" Gabriella ask, troy smiled at her

"ZEKE! Bring out the food please" troy said

"Zeke?" Gabriella ask, then zeke showed up wearing a chef's clothes while bringing a tray of food over his shoulder

"here you go Sir, Madam" he said in fluent French language, with that Gabriella giggles softly, then he left

"Zeke?" Gabriella asks again, _why would zeke be here? I mean he has nothing to do with this right...I think _she thought

"Yeah, zeke. Why?" troy said

"oh nothing…just weird"

"oh" troy said

In the table, there were some beef stakes and vegetables, which Gabriella's favorite and some pastas. While they eat their food they chatted

"you know troy, this has been my greatest birthday ever" Gabriella said to troy

"I'm glad to know brie" then the band starts to play a soft music which troy smiled at

Then he gets up from his sit and went over to Gabi

"Can I have this dance brie?" he ask with his hands extended

"Of course" she said and accepts his hand

They went over to the dance floor and dance to the soft music, Gabi puts her arms around troy's neck, then troy puts his hand on her petite waist.

"troy…"

"yeah"

"I love you" she said softly, troy smiled and leans to kiss the side of her head

"I love you too brie" troy respond, then some loud voice came to interrupt the moment

"Okay stop it guys! You know I can't help but smile too when you two are doing that" Sharpay said loudly for them to jump in surprise, troy groaned.

"way to ruin the moment shar" troy said grumpily, as he let go Gabriella and rub his shaggy hair, Gabriella giggles

"your welcome troy" Sharpay said in sarcasms and face Gabriella "Gabi!!!" she said and hugs Gabi tightly

"shar…can't…breathe…" Gabi said trying to let escape from her hug

"oh" Sharpay said

"wait…why are you guys here?" Gabriella ask in confusion

"well, troy here want s to surprise you, and all of us offer him some help" Sharpay said happily, then taylor, Chad and zeke went out from where they're hiding

"surprise!!!" they all said

"aww…guys" Gabi said, taylor came and hug her, as well as Chad and zeke

"happy birthday Gabi… again" taylor said

"tay thanks"

"hey what about us" Chad said looking like a baby, Gabi smiled

"and you too Chad" she said, zeke was about to open his mouth, but Gabriella caught him first

"you too zeke" she said, then zeke smiled "oh by the way the food's great!"

"welcome" he replied

"so what are we waiting for guys let's party!!!!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly, and then a bunch of people came out from no where and said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABRIELLA!!" they exclaimed, Gabriella gasped and everybody ran at her and hug her

"omg guys thanks!!" Gabriella said "wait why are you guys here? And how did you know that it's my birthday today?" she ask

"Well, Sharpay here spread the news that it's your birthday today" amber said, one of the cheerleaders, "so we plan this out and here it is!" most of them broght some party food and drinks

"babe, are you one of them?" Gabi ask

"what one of them?" he ask

"to plan this party? I mean-" she was interrupted by troy

"yeah!!" he exclaimed "do you like it?" he ask

"of course I do!" she said "and guys, thanks" she said to the students

"your welcome!" they exclaimed

Everybody drifted apart and starts to party, and then a loud music came on. Everyone starts to dance and have some fun, Gabi, Sharpay and taylor went together to have some fun, while their boyfriends- except taylor, who doesn't have a boyfriend yet, because Chad still doesn't confess his feelings to her- just sat at the grass and watch them have some fun.

* * *

**After 30 minutes**

Gabi went to troy and st beside him, she snuggles her on his neck

"you tired?" troy ask her softly while stroking her hair, she nodded

"yeah" she replied

"you want to go home now?" he ask

"yeah" troy help get up, and they walk over to their friends

"guys, brie is tired already. I'll take her home" he said

"oh, it's alright troy, it seems that we have fun though" Sharpay said

"thanks guys, I really enjoyed" Gabi said

"see you tomorrow Gabs" taylor said, then Chad came up, running while holding a plate of chocolate cake in his hand

"wait! Your leaving already?" chad ask as he lick his finger that has a chocolate in it

"yeah, brie's tired already" troy said

"but don't worry guys, we'll be fine" gabi assured

"are you sure? Because we can go all together after we cleaned up" Sharpay said

"she's right gabs, maybe something will happen to both of you out there" taylor said "because we heard that there are many vehicles that had been in an accident, in this time of the night" she added, which Gabriella trembles, but troy soothed her

"guys, please…just stop it okay" troy said with attitude

"sorry" taylor mumbled

"I think we should go now" troy said

"bye guys" Gabriella said in a low voice

"bye" taylor and Sharpay said

"bye hoops!" zeke and Chad said

"see ya!" troy replied

* * *

Troy and Gabriella went to troy's car which was park across the street, troy open the door for her, and waited for her to settle inside, when she's settle inside he closed the door, and went to the drivers seat, he starts the engine, before driving, he checked first Gabriella, by caressing her check and kissed the top of her head before she closes her eyes, and drifted to sleep, then they drove.

While on the road, Gabriella stirred and woke up

"troy…" she said softly

"I'm here baby, I'm taking you home" he replied, she nodded "you alright?" he ask

"yeah, just tired… I guess" she said as she shifted herself a little and yawned

"so brie, how did you find your surprise party?" he ask "I know it's not really that big, but-" he was interrupted by her

"it was great! And I love it, I don't care if its not that big but its special too, because my friends are there and because….you here with me" she said looking deeply in troy's eyes, their eyes locked for a moment then troy leaned in and kisses her lips softly, then they pulled away smiling to each other, Gabriella glanced at her right and saw a high speed car coming towards them, her eyes widened in horror and panicked!

"TROY! THERE'S A CAR COMING!" she yelled as troy quickly covered her body by his, and the car hit them that their car stumbled across the road! And the car that hit them hit the electricity post in the intersection side of the road. Troy and Gabriella's car was crushed and you can tell that neither of them can survive, then an ambulance came to rescue them, the paramedics rushed toward them and carefully get then out from the crushed car, troy's body was cover at Gabriella's, then Gabriella moaned in pain, seeing that she's not that hurt

"troy…" she sai9d to no one, she slowly opens her eyes, and saw troy's body in front of her with his face full of blood, due to the impact of the car's hit, tears now coming down her face, she saw many people gathered around them, as the paramedics tries to broke down the door, at her side.

"miss don't move! Were getting you two out of there safely" the guy said, one of the paramedics, he groaned because the door, was too strong to be open

"please hurry!" she exclaimed with fear in her face "troy wake up!" in time with the paramedics opened the door, and they get troy and put him on the stretcher and rushed to the a waited ambulance and left, then they get Gabriella out from the car and was also rushed to the ambulance as well and left.

* * *

**In the hospital:**

Gabriella cried in tears as she sees troy's body full of blood and you can barely recognized his face covered with blood, he was rushed inside the ICU, Gabriella took to the emergency room, because she was not really hurt by the accident because troy saves her thank god! But she's worried about troy… she prayed and hope that troy will be alright…

* * *

**More drama comes on their way…**

**Poor troy, he's really hurt! What will happen to him? Could he survive or just…die? **

**Check out what happens on the next chapter!**

**Here's a preview:**

_"**wh-what?" Gabriella chocked as the doctor told her the bad news about her boyfriend troy**_

_"**were so sorry" the doctor said sadly and went out of the room, Gabriella cried her heart out! **_

_"**no…no!" tears streaming down her face as her mom hugged her, trying to comfort her, with troy's parents cried in the corner of the room. While their friends as well crying their hearts out…**_

**Okay guys here's the chapter! Please, please, please review!!!**


	22. dream

**Thanks for your reviews guys I really love it, and I thank you all!! Okay, I know that most of you probably think that troy will die but I'll just tell you that by the end of this chapter, troy and Gabriella would be happy… **

**So back to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_TROY! THERE'S A CAR COMING!" she yelled as troy quickly covered her body by his, and the car hit them that their car stumbled across the road! And the car that hit them hit the electricity post in the intersection side of the road. Troy and Gabriella's car was crushed and you can tell that neither of them can survive, then an ambulance came to rescue them, the paramedics rushed toward them and carefully get then out from the crushed car, troy's body was cover at Gabriella's, then Gabriella moaned in pain, seeing that she's not that hurt_

"_troy…" she said to no one, she slowly opens her eyes, and saw troy's body in front of her with his face full of blood, due to the impact of the car's hit, tears now coming down her face, she saw many people gathered around them, as the paramedics tries to broke down the door, at her side._

"_miss don't move! Were getting you two out of there safely" the guy said, one of the paramedics, he groaned because the door, was too strong to be open_

"_please hurry!" she exclaimed with fear in her face "troy wake up!" in time with the paramedics opened the door, and they get troy and put him on the stretcher and rushed to the a waited ambulance and left, then they get Gabriella out from the car and was also rushed to the ambulance as well and left._

_**In the hospital:**_

_Gabriella cried in tears as she sees troy's body full of blood and you can barely recognized his face covered with blood, he was rushed inside the ICU, Gabriella took to the emergency room, because she was not really hurt by the accident because troy saves her thank god! But she's worried about troy… she prayed and hope that troy will be alright…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Meanwhile with the gang:**

After troy and Gabriella left, everybody starts to clean up, Sharpay and Taylor were getting the used paper plates and some glasses, but later on, taylor drop the vase that she's holding, and felt something that isn't good, Sharpay rushed beside her

"Tay, are you alright" Sharpay ask, Taylor is trembling "why are you shaking?"

"I'm scared" Taylor whispered

"Scared of what?" she ask, as Chad and zeke came up to them with worried eyes

"is everything alright?" Chad ask

"yeah…" Sharpay said

"no" taylor added, Chad and zeke were now confused

"I have this bad feeling" taylor said weakly

"bad feeling?" zeke ask and taylor nodded "what is it?" he ask

"I don't know, its just…I'm nervous" she said, then Sharpay's phone rang, she answered it immediately

"hello? Yes…what?!...how. how come?" Sharpay was now shaking and tears forming in her eyes "ye-yes…what hospital?...bye…" she drop her phone and cry

"shar, who's that?" Chad ask, zeke came by her side and pull her into a hug

"it's troy…and Gabriella…" that's the only words that she can speak

"what about them?" Chad ask now he's panicking

"the hospital…" she said in a low voice, Chad and zeke's face were pale

"wha-what?" taylor said her face turned pale

"accident" Sharpay choke as tears stream down her face,

"oh my god" taylor said covering her mouth

"let's go guys!" zeke said and all of them went and get in the cars and drove as fast as they could in the hospital.

* * *

**In the hospital:**

They rushed inside the hospital and went to the receptionist, the nurse look at them weirdly

"Excuse me, where is the room of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?" taylor ask worried, but before the nurse can answer Mrs. Montez came up to them with teary eyes, the four of them rushed to her

"Mrs. Montez are they alright? What happened?" Sharpay ask,

"They had an accident on their way home" Maria said as they walk to the emergency room, they sit down juts outside the ER

"How?" Chad ask as he comfort Taylor

"the car hit them pretty hard that their car stumbled across the road-" Maria stop when she saw the doctor came out to the door

"Gabriella Montez and troy Bolton" doctor Collins said, Maria, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and zeke stood up

"how's my daughter doc?" Maria ask "and troy Bolton?"

"your daughter is alright, just some bruises and scratches that she got from the accident and anytime soon she'll wake up" Collins said with a smile on his face, the five of them sighed in relief

"thank god" Maria said, then the doctor's face turned serious

"but Mr. Bolton-"

"what about him?" Chad ask desperately

"he's in a serious condition right now, and right now were doing our best for him to be alright"

"do it doc, make sure that he's alright" Chad said

"Make him alright for Gabriella" zeke added

"We'll make sure" the doctor said "ms. Montez is in that room" he said as he point the room were Gabriella is "she's resting right now"

"Thanks doc" Maria said

"Your welcome" the he left, they went to Gabriella's room, when they enter the room, there they saw Gabriella sleeping in the bed peacefully, taylor and Sharpay went over to her,

"Gabs…it's us, were here, thank god that your okay and safe, but…troy isn't" Sharpay said sadly

"wake up now Gabi" taylor said as Maria came up to them, Sharpay and taylor knew that she'll need time for her to be with Gabriella, so for the meantime the four of them left the room, and leave them both alone first, Maria sat beside Gabriella's bed, and took her daughter's hand

"Mija, thank god you're alright. I'm sorry that we haven't celebrated your birthday today, I apologize mija" Maria said with some sadness in her voice "please wake up now baby, I'll be delighted if you wake up right now, for me and for your friends and especially for troy, he really, really needs you mija, wake up for him, because he's in a serious condition right now" she said, then she felt Gabriella squeezes her hand, her face lit up, and smiled widely, she get up and run outside to call doctor Collins as she sees him walking towards her with a medical papers in his hands

"doctor Collins!" she exclaimed

"yes Mrs. Montez?" he ask

"Gabriella just squeeze my hand" she said happily, doctor Collins smiled and went inside Gabriella's room, he checked her condition and wrote it down on her hospital records

"I think she's going to be fine" he said happily

"oh thank god" she said as the doctor shake his hand with her "thank you so much doc"

"your welcome Mrs. Montez" he said and he left

When the doctor left already, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came in, when Maria saw them entered she hugs them tightly, especially Lucille

"How is she?" Lucille ask

"She's doing fine" Maria said with a smile on her face "but troy isn't right?" she ask

"Yeah… I hope he's doing okay, he's still in the ICU…" Lucille said sadly and trying to hold on her tears that's forming in her eyes

"I hope troy would be alright, just like Gabriella" jack said

"I hope too jack" Maria replied

Then there's a knock on the door, Maria opens it, it was Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and zeke, she let them come inside

"Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay said and hug her

"Coach" both Chad and zeke said and jack patted their shoulders

"is troy recovering now?" taylor ask

"no not yet, I'm he will" then they heard a small moan, and saw Gabriella stirring and slowly she opens her eyes, all of them were delighted that Gabriella woke up already, Maria went to her daughter and take her hand

"mija…" Maria said with tears in her eyes

"mami…where am I?...what happened?" she ask

"mija, your in the-" she was interrupted by her sudden question

"where's troy? I want to see him mami…" Gabriella said softly

"mija your in the…hospital" Maria said

"Hospital? How did I get here?" she ask

"You and troy had an accident" Lucille said standing beside Maria

"Accident?" the a flashback came through her head

* * *

_flashback_

"_TROY! THERE'S A CAR COMING!" she yelled as troy quickly covered her body by his, and the car hit them that their car stumbled across the road!_

_

* * *

  
_

Then tears began to form in her eyes

"Troy? Where's troy?! I need to see him?" Gabriella said trying to get up form her bed, but Maria and Lucille stop her

"Gabi no… you can't see him right now" Lucille said

"Why? Where is he?" she ask again, leaning back to the bed

"He's still in the ICU" jack said

"What?" she said weakly, now tears forming in her eyes

"He's still in a serious condition as of right now, and were waiting for the recovery of him" Lucille said, Gabriella glanced at the corner of the room and saw her friends

"Guys…" Gabi said softly and the four of them went to her and hug her

"Oh gabs, do you know how much we're worried about you and troy?" Sharpay said "thank god you're okay" Taylor said

"I know…but troy isn't" she said sadly and looking down in her hands, Taylor came beside her and holds her hand

"Gabs, just stay strong for troy okay, I know he'll make it. He's a strong guy, and you know that. So let's just hope and pray that he's going to be alright, okay"

"I hope your right tay, because I want him to be okay, and be here beside me…right now" she replied

"We too gabs, we too" Taylor said softly and hugging her

"Hey guys! Why don't we cheer up and be happy!" Chad exclaimed happily, which Gabriella giggles; Maria was delighted, when she heard her daughter laugh…

* * *

**In the afternoon:**

Everyone was inside Gabriella's room, chatting and laughing at Chad's joke, while the girls were talking about girl stuff, and all of the suddenly, there's a knock on the door, Maria get up and opens it. It was Doctor Collins

"oh, hi doctor!" Maria said

"hello everyone!" he said and saw Gabriella and greeted her "hi Ms. Montez! How are you?" he ask

"I'm fine doc" Gabriella said with a smile on her face

"that's good to know" he said happily, but then his face drop into seriousness "well, the reason why I'm here because of Mr. Bolton" he said, Gabriella's heart speed faster that she had before, she felt like there's something bad happened to him

"What about him?" Gabriella asks weakly, Lucille now, came beside Maria who's standing in front of Gabi's bed

"Well, as of right now, he's still not recovering from the accident. We've tried everything so hard to wake him up and let him safe, but it isn't working…" he said sadly "but he still has a chance to be alive, he hit his head so hard and was not sure that he's still going to make it" all of them now are crying "he only have seventy five-twenty five chance to live, if he can't make it…he'll die" the doctor said sadly and felt an ache in his heart too

"wh-what?" Gabriella chocked as the doctor told her the bad news about her boyfriend troy

"he's at room 206 right now you can visit him, but we put him on comma, I'm so sorry" the doctor said sadly and went out of the room, Gabriella cried her eyes out

"No…no…he-he can't leave…he's not going to die….he'll be alright…" Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face "no! he-he promise not-not to le-leave me…he's going to…be alright… no!!! Let me see him! Let me see him mom! I don't be-believe th-that he'll d-die!" Gabriella yelled as she tried to get up from her bed, and pulled all the tubes that attached to her and the I.V. on her hand,

"Mija, calm down" Maria said trying to stop her

"No!" she said trying to get away from her mothers grasp and from her friends

"Gabriella… I said calm down; he's going to be alright! You hear me!" Maria said, Gabriella now crying onto her mother arms "troy…troy…mami, I need to see him… I want to see in my eyes that he's still breathing…" Gabi said crying, Her friends and the parents of troy was now crying in the corner, and try to be strong, but Lucille can't help it, she get out from the room and sat outside with her husband trying to soothed her, but trying to get hold of his tears, and stay strong for his wife and son "Jack…he can't…" Lucille said trying not to let more tears came down from her eyes

"I know honey…troy's a strong guy, and we know it" jack said softly to his wife, crying in his arms

Gabriella's feeling empty right now, she longed for troy already, and she's sitting on her bed staring straight ahead at the wall, for the past two hours Gabriella's doing this, and Maria is now worried, her friends went home already, because they knew that Gabriella needs to be alone for a while, same as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, they have to go home because they have to bring troy's clothes and other stuff of him, that they're sure he really needs.

After two days, troy still hasn't recovered yet, troy's parents, the gang, Maria and mostly Gabriella still hasn't lose hope for him to wake up, at night Gabriella tried to get out from the bed, she quickly pulls out the I.V from her hand, she winced in pain, she carefully, get up from her bed, seeing her mother is sleeping on the couch, as soon her feet landed on the floor, she hurries herself to get out of the room, and headed to troy's room which was three rooms away from hers, when she reach the room, her hands were shaking as she holds the door knob, she opens it slowly. There's only one light beside troy's bed, she came closer to him, tears formed in her eyes, as she sees troy in the bed, with many bruise in his face, and scratches. There were tubes in his nose and in his mouth, she touch his face with her shaking hand, she sat beside him in the bed and take his hand and puts it in her cheek, she kissed it

"Troy…please…wakes up…I can't leave without you baby…please…" Gabriella said softly, "baby, I know you can hear me…but can you prove to me that you can…just give me a little squeezed so that I'll not give up and stay strong for the both of us, babe I can't stand seeing you like this…where's the troy that has a huge smile on his face when he sees me, where's this cocky troy who's always acting like a jerk, where's the troy that's sweet…and caring…and-" she stop when she felt troy squeezes her hands, a huge smile came across her face and her eyes twinkles, she leaned in to kiss troy softly in his lips, she shifted herself and laid beside him, she snuggles herself carefully to him and there she sleep…

* * *

**The next day:**

The nurse enters Gabriella's room and found she's not there, the nurse freak out that made Maria wake up

"Mrs. Montez, Ms. Montez is not here" Maria's eyes widened and get up from the couch, both of her and the nurse went out of the room,  
"where did she go?" Maria ask panicking

"I don't know either" the nurse replied, they were about to go to the nurses station to report, but one nurse stops them

"Mrs. Montez! You should see this!" the nurse said, Maria went to the room fast and saw her daughter sleeping at troy's bed peacefully with a small smile on her face, she sigh in relief

"how did she get here?" Vicky said, troy's nurse

"we don't know either" Carla said, Gabriella's nurse, "but there so cute!" she squealed

"I know…" Vicky replied

"you girls…" Maria said softly smiling

"your Gabriella Montez mother right?" Vicky asks which Maria nodded "your daughter is lovely" she said sincerely

"Thanks" she replied

"But how did they get into an accident?" Carla ask

"they got hit by a speeding car" Maria said in a low voice

"oh, sorry to hear about that" Carla replied sadly

"I know… I think it returned on how her dad died" Maria said "he also died in a car accident, and Gabriella's pretty upset about it. And I also told her that it will never happen again…but I guess it really did happen"

"Were so sorry for the loss of your husband Mrs. Montez" Vicky and Carla said in unison

"It's alright girls" she said "but first let's make these two separate for a while" she said with a small laugh, Maria came beside Gabriella and wakes her up

"Mija…mija…wake up now" she said softly, she saw Gabriella stir

"No…I want t stay with troy…" she answered

"mija you'll come here late. I promise"

"okay" she slowly get's up and rubs her eyes, she look at troy and kiss him on his lips softly but full of passion

"come on…"

"bye troy…be alright okay, I love you so much wildcat" Gabriella said softly before she left the room with her mom, they were about to get inside her room, when the nurses panicked and went out from troy's room calling out to the doctor

"Doctor Collins! Doctor Collins!" Vicky said with worry in her eyes

"yes?"

"Mr. Bolton!"

Gabriella's eyes widened and run to troy's room ignoring her moms call, she quickly get inside and saw Doctor Collins trying to get troy to life, tears stream down to her face as her mother trying to let her out of the room, the nurse close the door and thy sat outside the room, waiting, Maria already called up troy's parents as well as his friends, a minute later they arrived.

"where's my son?" Lucille ask panicking

"Gabi" Sharpay run to her and hug her tightly, Gabriella now cried on her shoulders

"shar…troy…"

"shush…Gabi…he's going to be alright" Sharpay said softly trying to hold back her tears, then the door opens with Doctor Collins sad face

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly, Gabriella burst in tears and get out from Sharpay's hug and went inside troy's room and hugs him and cry here heart out,

"troy!...troy!...no!!!" she cried in tears, all of them went inside and witnesses the tragic loss of troy Bolton…

* * *

"Brie…brie…wake up…" troy said, Gabriella woke up immediately trying to catch her breath

"Troy?" she said with tears coming down her face, she hugs him tightly not wanting him to leave her

"baby…it's alright…shush…" troy said softly "I'm here…"

"troy…I love you so much…" she said crying into troy shoulder, they pulled away, troy touch her cheek

"you were breathing so hard and calling out my name, what happen? Did you have a bad dream?" he ask softly

"yes…" she said in a watery voice

"what about it?"

"we-we had an a-accident and y-you di-died!!" troy felt a big pang in his stomach as he sees his girlfriend cry and thought that he died, he hugs her softly, pulling her closer to him

"I'm not going to die baby…I'll never let that happened to us" he said softly looking in here eyes

"really?" she ask innocently

"promise" they lean in and kiss with all passion, they pulled away and wanting each other not to let go

"I love you so much wildcat" Gabriella said

"I love you too baby"

Those memories came back to Gabriella's head as she dreamt about troy's sudden dead, she'll not going to let it happen again, not her first love, troy, she already lost her dad, the most precious and important person in life, and now is afraid to loose another which is the another most important person in her life, troy…

* * *

**Phew! That's a wrap!!!**

**See told you troy will be alright, well really alright******

**So here it is the next chapter!! Hope you review guys!!!**

**Please review….*begging***


	23. caught

_**Okay guys, the last chapter, was not that good, I don't know why, but I think I rushed a little at the ending part, so I'm sorry and as well angry at myself, if some of you were disappointed about it…but anyways thanks for you reviews!:)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Brie…brie…wake up…" troy said, Gabriella woke up immediately trying to catch her breath _

"_Troy?" she said with tears coming down her face, she hugs him tightly not wanting him to leave her _

"_baby…it's alright…shush…" troy said softly "I'm here…"_

"_troy…I love you so much…" she said crying into troy shoulder, they pulled away, troy touch her cheek_

"_you were breathing so hard and calling out my name, what happen? Did you have a bad dream?" he ask softly_

"_yes…" she said in a watery voice _

"_what about it?"_

"_we-we had an a-accident and y-you di-died!!" troy felt a big pang in his stomach as he sees his girlfriend cry and thought that he died, he hugs her softly, pulling her closer to him_

"_I'm not going to die baby…I'll never let that happened to us" he said softly looking in here eyes_

"_really?" she ask innocently_

"_promise" they lean in and kiss with all passion, they pulled away and wanting each other not to let go_

"_I love you so much wildcat" Gabriella said_

"_I love you too baby"_

_Those memories came back to Gabriella's head as she dreamt about troy's sudden dead, she'll not going to let it happen again, not her first love, troy, she already lost her dad, the most precious and important person in life, and now is afraid to loose another which is the another most important person in her life, troy…_

_

* * *

  
_

**The next day at school:**

Troy and Gabriella walk hand in hand in going inside the school, students were staring at them, especially the girls, they imagined how is it to be troy's girlfriend. They went to Gabriella's locker before they went to homeroom, obviously troy doesn't go to his homeroom because he think he'll take note _all_ darbus's crazy drama lesson, when they arrive to homeroom, troy pulled Gabriella to his lap as he sit on his desk, then zeke and Sharpay arrived

"Hey guys" Gabriella said as Sharpay stood in front of troy's desk with zeke at her side

"Hey, so ready for the rehearsals?" she ask

"Hey troy" zeke said

"Hey…" troy said putting his head on Gabriella's shoulders

"Yeah we're ready. Aren't we wildcat?" she ask her boyfriend "Yeah" he replied boringly which Gabi rolls her eyes, Sharpay eyed her 'are-you-sure-he's-tired?' look

"Don't ask" Gabi said sighing

"Oh well, come on babe let's take a sit" Sharpay said to zeke

"see ya later guys" zeke said

"yeah see ya"

Gabriella turns and face troy, she puts her arms around his neck

"hey you alright?" she ask softly

"yeah…just sleepy…I guess" troy replied bluntly, which made Gabriella giggle

"next month's the day" Gabi said

"hmm? What next month?" troy ask

"the play production"

"oh, yeah I'm, excited!" troy said smiling, because for the next few week he'll spend more time with Gabriella

"me too, can't you believe it we'll spend time together more often than before"

"I know…" troy kissing softly Gabriella's neck "and I can do this lot" he said sucking a hard on her neck, he heard Gabriella moaned and figured he just found her spot

"Troy stops it…" Gabriella whispering, then troy pulls away and smirked

"see it proven that your mine" troy said, Gabriella's eyes widened and smack his chest

"Did you just give me a hickey?!" she asks loudly, making the students turn their heads on them, Gabriella looked down in embarrassment, and look at troy with fiery eye

"Troy…" she whined

"Yes…" he said in the same voice as her

"Why did you give me a hickey?!" she ask whispering, troy smirked and wraps his arms around her, he shrugged, Gabi rolls her eyes and stood up to walk over to her desk, but troy stop her

"bay, are you mad at me?" troy ask her softly, she look at him

"I hate you" she said playfully and went back to her seat, troy slumped on his chair his hand on his head _stupid troy!_ then the bell rang and Ms. Darbus came in

"Good-morning everyone" she greeted, some chorus morning in a boring way "so today, I've decided that we'll not going to have a class the whole day because of the play production next month, and we have to practice, especially our two lead characters, troy, Gabriella, who'll play 'Romeo and Juliet'. So now, let's have a little break for a while before we start practicing" she said, and the classroom explode in cheers and everyone went to their friends and start chatting and went out of the room, except for troy and Gabriella. Troy look at her, who's sitting in her desk with her head facing the window, he sighed and walk over to her, Gabriella notices him, but still not looking to him

"Brie…I'm sorry it's just-"he was interrupt when Gabriella smiled at him sheepishly

"Gotcha!" Gabriella said smiling, troy look at her, he can't believe that he's own girlfriend just tricked her

"Oh you" he said as his eyes widened

"Yes?" she ask him innocently, the troy smirked and started to attack her, he tickles her so hard

"Troy…stop…it…" Gabriella said between laughs

"Nu-uh missy, you tricked me, and I thought you really hate me, and for that you're getting a punishment" troy said while tickling her "say troy Bolton is the best, the hottest, most caring, handsome boyfriend in the world"

"No…I'll not…say it…!" Gabriella said

"Say it" troy said tickling her more harder

"Okay, okay…troy Bolton is the, best, the hottest, most caring, handsome boyfriend in the world" Gabriella said, troy stop tickling her and kiss her nose "and I love him so much" she added, troy smiled at her

"And I love you too" troy said to her, they leaned in and was about to kiss when Ms. Darbus enters the room and yelled at them

"No PDA's here in my classroom!" she exclaimed, the couple jumped blushed

"Sorry" they mumbled, Ms. Darbus sighed and went over to her 'throne' and read some scripts from the play, troy and Gabriella was about to leave when Ms. Darbus called them

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez" she called, the couple went over to her

"Yes Ms. d?" troy ask

"The costume designer will be here later at lunch, and you'll try some clothes for our play, so don't…scattered around okay, if you know what I mean" she said, troy and Gabriella were confused at what she said

"your always missing… I know you Mr. Bolton" she added, troy mouth formed an 'o', he rubs his neck and nodded, Gabriella giggles at her boyfriend's silly action

"Okay, we'll be on time" troy said

"Good" answered Ms. Darbus, troy and Gabriella went out of the room, and start laughing, about Ms. Darbus

"Did…you…just…see her…face!" troy laughs, he is now lying on the floor, and Gabriella is trying to get him up who's also laughing

"Come on…troy….get up…!" Gabriella said, troy tried to stand up he keeps himself on the floor

"Baby…come…we only have…what fifteen minutes break!" she added, try calmed down a little and slowly he got up with Gabriella helping him, then he puts his arm around her shoulders and they went over to their secret hiding place.

Once they'd arrive there, troy pulled Gabriella on his lap and nuzzle his head at her neck and there they just sat quietly, enjoying each others company.

_After ten minutes:_

"Troy…" Gabriella whispers

"Hmm…" he replied, still his head on her neck

"nothing…just, I like it when we're alone together…I mean, I love it, no one can ever bother us, no one can interrupt us as well. It's so nice to be alone…" she said and sighed

"What is that sigh all about?" troy ask as he pulls his head from her neck and kisses the top of her head, Gabriella chuckled

"oh nothing…I'm just happy, that's it" she replied

"are you sure?" troy ask in concern, Gabriella smiled and face him, she touch his cheeks, and pressed their foreheads together with their nose are touching

"I am sure" she answered softly, troy smiled in satisfaction and kisses her nose and lips softly

"I love you…" he said

"I love you too, wildcat…" she said

"come let's go, maybe Darbus is already looking for us" he said

"okay"

They went down from the rooftop and went back to homeroom, they notice that no one was their, troy smirked and lift Gabriella up and brought her over the teachers table

"troy…!" she giggles, and troy starts attacking her neck which she giggles

"shush"

"troy…maybe someone will come in and caught us" she said

"no, no one will" then he kisses her lips softly, and soon it became more passionate, they didn't even notice that someone was watching them until the person clears its throat

"ahem" the voice said, they pulled away, both looked embarrass

'not again' troy thought,

The person at door glared at them with a disappointing look…

* * *

**sorry about the shortness of the chapter...**

**hey, did you guys watch the KCA's? omg hsm3 and vanesa won! yay! well, they deserve it, with all those hard work they did, so i think they should claim their price... :) **

** so here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! But this is not my best chapter, ever written, but anyways, **

**hope you review! **

**Do you guys like this story to have a sequel or not? Please tell me…**

**Please review…**


	24. my love

_**Thank you so much for those who reviewed! I really love it, so thank you!!!**_

**_i really enjoyed reading your reviews_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

* * *

_They went down from the rooftop and went back to homeroom, they notice that no one was their, troy smirked and lift Gabriella up and brought her over the teachers table_

"_troy…!" she giggles, and troy starts attacking her neck which she giggles_

"_Shush"_

"_Troy…maybe someone will come in and caught us" she said_

"_no, no one will" then he kisses her lips softly, and soon it became more passionate, they didn't even notice that someone was watching them until the person clears its throat _

"_Ahem" the voice said, they pulled away, both looked embarrass_

'_Not again' troy thought,_

_The person at door glared at them with a disappointing look…_

* * *

"Um…hi…dad, I mean coach" troy muttered looking so embarrass at what happened, Gabriella was hiding behind him, and her cheeks were burning red

"Yeah…it seems that…you two were…busy" jack said eyeing troy,

"Oh…kind of" he said and mutter the last word

"So, I would like to remind you that on Friday we have a whole day of practice for our next game. So be there okay," he said firmly

"Yes coach" troy replied, Coach Bolton sighed

"Hi Ms. Montez" coach said

"Hello sir" Gabriella answered softly but stayed in a low voice, then he left. Troy and Gabriella held a deep breathe and look at each other

"Are you alright?" troy ask softly with a smile on his face, because he notice that Gabriella's cheeks were red

"Oh yeah I'm alright" she replied, and looks away smiling "you notice it right?"

"Notice what?"

"That my face is burning red" she laughs

"Oh yeah" he laughs too "but your still cute though" Gabriella smiled at him and kisses his cheek

"I love you" he said, Gabriella smiled, the smile which only belongs to him and no one else, the smile which showing how much she cared and love him so much, and only him can make her smile like that

"I love you too"

"Come let's sit before Darbus would catch us _again_" he said shaking his head

"Okay"

Both of them went back to their seats before Ms. Darbus enters the room and eyeing on them

"Oh no PDA's? How charming!" she said and sat in her chair up the stage

"Oh yeah" troy said uneasily

"Of course it does, unless you two will use it on our play production, then it'll be a great wonderful show! Am I right?"

"Yes" they said in unison but in a low voice

"Very well then" she finished

Then the students start to get back inside and went to their seats

"Okay class, now we shall have a small rehearsal then we will have the designers for your costumes, are we clear?" Ms. Darbus said

"Yeah" chorus the students

"Okay so let's begin! Main characters, up the stage!" troy and Gabriella and the rest of the cast jerked up and went to the stage "and the rest of you go to the auditorium and paint the props and be sure no one will use cell phones, am I clear?"

"Yes Darbus!" Chad exclaimed and hurriedly run out of the room before Ms. Darbus give him detention, troy and Gabriella hold on their laughter when they saw Ms. Darbus face, you really can't describe it, it seems that there's an explosion right in front of her and it is, she was, about to explode! Ms. Darbus notices them and got angry at them

"And you two were laughing?!" she ask angrily, they shook their heads and biting their lips from laughing

"Okay now positions!"

They start saying their lines, and some of them messed up, neither troy and Gabriella, so they ended up doing the scene over and over that Ms. Darbus were almost mad at them

"This show will be next month or three weeks away, why can't you still memorize your lines?" she ask in exhaustion but with anger in her voice, she sighed

"Okay let's…take five! And do it again" they took a break and do the scene again, but this time, now it's perfect! Ms. Darbus was all smiles and appreciate them

"Very good everyone! That's what I'm looking for! Great job! Great acting! Especially our two lead characters, troy and Gabriella! The kissing scene was very…passionate! I adore it! Well, everyone great job1 we're ready to perform! Oh and may I remind you after the play, its homecoming!" everyone cheered and was very happy, then Ms. Darbus left the room as well as the students

"Hey" troy said smiling at her

"Hey" she replied, troy chuckled

"Come here" he said, Gabriella came to him and puts her arms around his waist, and troy kiss the top of her head

"you did great" he whispers in her ear, it send shivers in her body, she smiled

"so did you"

"Come on let's go outside, and take a peaceful walk, hall we?" troy ask, she nodded

"Sure" they went outside the room and out of the building, they walk to the park, not minding if there's still class that's going on, they sat on the grass just under a big oak tree. Gabriella had her head on his lap while he's leaning back at tree

"I feel so peaceful" Gabriella muttered

"Me too" he said

"It's nice to be alone, right?' she ask

"I know…it's like it's your own world and only the two of us where living together…" he said softly while stroking Gabriella's hair

"Troy, have you ever think of your future?" she ask, he shrugged

"Sometimes I do… why?"

"I don't it just came on my mind though, because I'm thinking that…maybe we could go to college together" she said looking up to troy

"Hey are you trying to say that, you want to go to college with me?" he ask

"Yeah, I mean…why? Don't you want me to be there?" she ask sadly

"no! Baby no… It's just, are you sure about this? Because I don't want to ruin your future, because of this"

"yeah, I just want to be with you. That's all" she said softly and snuggles herself to troy

"me too baby, I want to be with you there…" he said

"Where are you planning to go to, by the way?" she ask

"Chad and I were planning to go to U of A, you know basketball"

"Oh"

"Where will you go?" he ask

"Since I was small me and my mom was planning to send me to Stanford, but…I can't just the geeky Gabi all throughout my life troy, because I know that if the school would knew about they'll be gossiping around and tease me because of it, I want them to know who exactly who I am, just Gabriella, not geeky Gabi that they'd just used to see me, just the Gabriella that who's shy, happy, and wants them to be my friend" she said sadly

"oh baby, they'll not gonna tease you, or bully. You know it's a great opportunity to go to Stanford, so if they found out and think that they're saying bad things about that, you'll know that they're jealous of you, because in all the east high student, you're the first one to go to Stanford, ever, so I think they'll be impress that you can go there!" troy said trying to cheer her up, she smiled weakly on how her boyfriend cares about her

"Thanks for cheering me up…you're the best boyfriend ever!" she said smiling and has sparkles in her eyes

"and you're the bet girlfriend ever too" he replied, then they heard some gushes on the bushes which were meters away from them, troy was confused so as Gabriella, so they got up and went over to it, they heard some laughing as well, and troy recognize the voice. Troy quickly went over to the other side, and saw Sharpay and zeke making out, troy burst in laughter, when Gabriella aw this she laughs so hard. Sharpay and Zeke eyes widened and they quickly get up and fix their clothes, Sharpay's face was zeke and so was zeke

"Um…hi guys" Sharpay said looking so embarrass, Gabriella was biting her lips to refrain form laughing

"Hey shar…so how was it?" troy ask still laughing, Sharpay glared at him and crosses her arms

"I hate you so much troy, were in the middle of making out then your just gonna outburst there! You interrupted us!" Sharpay exclaimed

"Oh really? Then we shall leave then right, brie?" troy ask, she nodded and quickly they left running away from them

"You have a day to me Bolton?!?!" yelled at them, but troy and Gabriella just laugh at her

When they're back inside the building, right on time the bell rang signaling that it's free period, they went to the cafeteria, there they meet all there friends, including Sharpay and zeke who's still mad at them, well not really zeke, just Sharpay because she was pissed by troy, they walk up to them hand in hand, and sat beside Chad and taylor

"Hey guys!" troy said

"Hey cap'n! So how's the practice?" Chad asks as he take a bit from his burger and puts his arms around Taylor's shoulder

"Oh it was good, even though Darbus would let us repeat some scenes, but its fun!" troy said

"Yeah, and sometimes Darbus would explode from anger because troy here doesn't take it seriously!" she said eyeing troy playfully "but he worked it out though" she said smiling

"Yeah and guys, guess what we saw a while ago just behind the bush" troy said eyeing on Sharpay and zeke, Sharpay frowned and clenches her fist

"Who?" Taylor ask

"Sharpay and zeke!" troy exclaimed, and everybody at the table burst into laughter, Sharpay groaned, zeke sighed

"Guys…it's not funny" zeke said

"Oh it really is funny! See, caught you two making out behind the bush! I mean who couple would do that?!" Chad said and he earned a smack by Taylor, whose glaring at him

"oh, I'm so sorry boo" Chad said, Gabriella gasped

"are you two…dating?" she ask

"yup! Since yesterday!" Chad outburst

"oh my gosh! Really?! Oh tay, I'm so proud of you!!" Gabriella squealed, Taylor smiled at her

"thanks"

Sharpay glared at troy, but it seems that he's still on his 'crazy' attitude

"I hate you so much troy!" Sharpay said

"Ain't not!" he respond, Gabriella shook her head

"Okay guys enough of this" Gabriella said

"Let's talk about homecoming!" Sharpay said clapping her hands

"Okay"

"So gabs, what would you wear?" she ask

"I don't know, depends on troy" she said looking to troy who's eating his snack

"Don't worry, later me, you and Taylor will go to the mall" Sharpay said and the guys groaned

"You boys will carry our bags, okay?" Sharpay said sweetly

"Fine" the said in unison, after free period, they went back to homeroom, for their costumes for the play, after that, troy and Gabriella had gym together while the rest of their friends have history except for Sharpay who's still at drama class for three periods.

* * *

**After school:**

The meet at the parking lot, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella went together while the guys had their own cars in going there. At the mall, the three girls went over to some dress shop. For an hour the boys were following them, sometimes Chad would complain, troy would buy food and zeke would sometimes escape from them but never succeed. After looking for a perfect shop for a perfect dress, they'd arrive at the shop; the girls look over the line of dresses Sharpay chooses a Strapless knee-length heavily sequined tulle pink prom dress. A-line dress with satin ribbon and bow at Empire waistline, and Gabriella picked a Heart-shaped glittered sequins neckline, gathered empire sash, while Taylor picked a white short dress with a V neckline, the girls were satisfied on what they picked and try it on the fitting room, while the boys where just outside waiting for them. After they fit the dress they paid it and went out of the store

"hey" Gabriella said, troy smiled at her and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her lips softly, they caught up a little until they heard Chad

"Yo! PDA alert!!" Chad exclaimed and the couple jump in surprise, troy glared at him a 'a-will-kill-you' look

"Sorry!"

"So let's go!" zeke said

"I jus love my dress!" Sharpay squealed

"Me too!" Taylor added "how about you gab?"

"Oh yeah, I like it too" she said smiling, the three couples went over to each of their cars and waved goodbye

* * *

**With troy and Gabriella:**

"hey you alright?" he ask

"yeah, just tired" she sighed

"Aww, baby, don't worry were there soon" he said and leans over to her to kiss the top of her head, she smiled at him

When they arrive at the Montez's residents, troy found Gabriella sleeping, he chuckled and switch off the engine and went over to the passenger's seat and carry Gabriella out from the car, and brought her to her room, when he settles Gabriella on her bed, he decided that he'll just stay here for the night, because he can't leave Gabriella because he knows that her mother is on trip again for a week or two, so he got his phone and dialed his mom's phone

"hey mom, I need to stay here at Gabriella's house because her mom is not here for a week or two, would you allow me?...yeah…she's asleep right now…I know…okay, I promise no silly things would happen…mom?! I'm not gonna do that...sure…bye…love you too mom" he said and hang up, he turn to his girlfriend and smile, 'even though she's tired, she's still beautiful in my eyes' he thought, he went over to her and slipped his pants that he's only in his boxers, he slowly slipped beside Gabriella carefully not waking her up, he shifted her up and lays her head in his arms, Gabriella snuggles herself more to troy that her head is in his muscular chest and twined there legs together , troy smiled and kiss the top of her head

"good night my love…" he whispers and drifted to sleep…

* * *

**Okay so here it is! The next chapter! Hope you guys like it******

**Oh by the way I have bad news to all of you, I may not be updated for the next two weeks, may not be, because my great grand mother just died this day at the age of 94, and we have to leave the city and went over to their town, and the sad thing is there's no internet there, so yeah… hope you understand, but I can try if I have free time to update the next chapter of this…**

**Hope you review guys…**

**-aina **


	25. truth or dare and new couple

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank goodness…thanks for your reviews!! It really cheers me up, so yeah here's the next chapter******

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm**

* * *

"_hey mom, I need to stay here at Gabriella's house because her mom is not here for a week or two, would you allow me?...yeah…she's asleep right now…I know…okay, I promise no silly things would happen…mom?! I'm not gonna do that...sure…bye…love you too mom" he said and hang up, he turn to his girlfriend and smile, 'even though she's tired, she's still beautiful in my eyes' he thought, he went over to her and slipped his pants that he's only in his boxers, he slowly slipped beside Gabriella carefully not waking her up, he shifted her up and lays her head in his arms, Gabriella snuggles herself more to troy that her head is in his muscular chest and twined there legs together , troy smiled and kiss the top of her head_

"_Good night my love…" he whispers and drifted to sleep…_

* * *

**The next day at school:**

Troy and Gabriella were at Gabriella's locker, she was getting her books for her next two subjects, while troy was leaning against it and smiling at her, Gabriella look at him from the corner of her eyes, she saw him winked at her, she giggles and felt that she melt from his stare

"What are you looking at, boyfriend?" she ask sweetly

"Oh just looking at my gorgeous girlfriend" he replied cheekily as he take a look at his physics book, he notice that Gabriella was looking at him, he smiled

"Now what are you looking?" he ask

"Can't a girlfriend look at her handsome man?" she ask and rolling her eyes playfully, troy puts his hands on her petite waist and pulls her closer, before he place a soft kiss on her earlobe

"of course you can, my girl" he said softly, she smiled and lean in to kiss his lips, the kiss was soft, yet it was romantic, Gabriella deepen the kiss and was interrupted by a sudden voice

"yo! PDA alert!!" yelled the voice, the couple broke apart and troy glared at Chad evilly

"Chad! Way to ruin the perfect kiss!" Sharpay complained as she holds her phone out to take pictures, Gabriella chuckled when she heard Sharpay, she can't believe that her best friend likes to see them doing some PDA, she saw Chad laughing his ass out, he was rolling on the floor laughing, Taylor was trying to get him up but she never succeeded, students in the hallway also saw this and laugh as well

"Chad c'mon! Stand up!" Taylor said as he tugged his arm

"Just leave him tay" troy said, trying to hold his laughter "because in any time the floor will be shiny and clean"

"oh" tay said dumbly and let go Chad's arm

"c'mon guys let's leave Chad there, after all he'll have the whole hallway to clean s let's not intrude at it" troy said as they walk away leaving Chad, still laughing on the floor

"oh Chad, don't forget to clean the bathrooms as well, okay" zeke said laughing with Sharpay

* * *

**Inside the homeroom**:

When they arrive there, they intently went over to their seat because Ms. Darbus was behind them following, and was trying to hold on the laughter because Chad was still out of sight, and they knew that Ms. Darbus would get pissed and gives him detention

"Alright everyone settle down, settle down." She said as she tries to get everyone's attention "before the reminders let's check the attendance first" troy glance at Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, and Taylor who's probably thinking that, Chad in any minute will arrive.

"Bolton"

"Here"

"Danforth"

"…"

"Danforth! Where the hell is Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton?" she ask

"Um his-"he was interrupted by Chad who stumble on the door

"his here" he finish smiling

"Where have you been Mr. Danforth?" Ms. Darbus ask

"um…" eh can't speak because he was too tired of running, because he knew he was late and he's going to get in trouble

"Well" she said crossing her arms, he take a deep breathe before he'll explain everything

"Um…I've been cleaning the hallways…by my shirt" Chad said sheepishly, the bust into laughter, Ms. Darbus sighed loudly

"go to your seat" Chad went over to his seat and slumped, he look at troy, who's laughing quietly and glared

'I hate you' he said in his mouth to troy, troy poked out his tongue before he continue to grin, before he turns his head to listen to Darbus 'lesson'

* * *

**Free period**

After the class, they headed to the cafeteria to eat their snacks, troy and Gabriella sat together with Sharpay, zeke, Taylor, Chad and the other Chad which is

"Hey dude, this is jackass! My buddy!" Chad said as he kiss his ball that his holding

"Oh hi jackass! How are you with Chad? I hope that you're not stink like him" Sharpay said in a baby voice, everybody burst into laughter and Chad looked at them looking hurt and talk to his ball

"They don't like you jackass…oh well they'll juts learn how to love you though" he said completely out of the picture then troy smacked his head, he groaned and rub his head

"Hey dude don't mess with the 'fro!" he said completely frustrated

"Its because Mr. owner -of –jackass- ball, your too weird! How could you ever name a ball 'jackass'? Oh man! You're better than that" troy said

"Oh well because, Mr. think- I'm- so- hot- and-my-girlfriend-as well, my ball jackass is important to me, than to you" he said

"Well it's true, right babe, were both hot!" troy said to Gabriella and she frowned

"In your dreams troy" she answered

"And your in it" he replied kissing Gabriella quickly on the lips and with that he earned a smacked in his arms

"ow!"

"you deserve it then" she said crossing her arms

"but you love though" he said

"I hate you"

"and I love you" he said cheekily, which Gabriella giggled softly

"hey guys, let me remind you that later this afternoon we have a dance rehearsal for the homecoming" Sharpay said while she's sitting on Zeke's lap

"oh okay, hey shar, have Darbus said when are we going to see her? Because I remember that she told us to have a final practice for the play" Gabriella said as she takes a bite from her sandwich

"I don't know, but I'll ask her later, in fact it only a few weeks from now right"

"yeah…"

"and after that, its graduation and off we go to college" taylor said

"its fast right" Chad said

"yeah, it seems like yesterday that we knew each other" troy said to Gabriella, Gabriella sighed and rested her head to troy's shoulders

"yeah"

"hey guys how about after graduation let's take a vacation" Sharpay said

"really? Where?" taylor ask

"How about let's go to Turks and Caicos!" Sharpay said excitedly

"Oh my gosh! I heard that place is enormous!" Taylor said

"Yeah and the beach is so cool!" Gabriella added

"I know! So what do you think?" Sharpay ask everybody

"I say lets go for it!" troy and Chad exclaimed in unison

"Yeah!" zeke said

"Okay then, I'm going to tell daddy to booked us a flight then" Sharpay said as she gets her sidekick and send a message to her dad

Their whole day was quite fun, but for Chad, he isn't that lucky on that day, because he caught sleeping in class and he had detention for two hours, then in his history class, he accidentally threw an eraser on his professor and kick him out of the room. At the end of the day, Chad was extremely pissed because of his punishments, their now at the Evans Mansion, they're having a sleepover because Sharpay's parents was at France for some business, their at the living watching some movie, troy and Gabriella cuddled together, while Sharpay and zeke were sitting on the single couch, and taylor and Chad were eating popcorn on the floor, at the end of the movie everybody decided to play a game

"okay guys so what game would you like to play?" Gabriella ask while sitting on troy's lap and her arms around his neck

"Truth or dare" Chad said

"Yay!" Sharpay exclaimed "okay I'll go first, Chad truth or dare?" Sharpay ask

"Truth" he answered

"Okay, when was the last time you peed in your pants?" everybody burst into laughter, Chad eyed Sharpay evilly because he knew that Sharpay know when was the last time he peed in his pants

"um…it was last year, it was during the drama class and Sharpay was like teasing me and we were like chasing each other around the room, then later I did know, my pants were wet!" Chad said looking extremely embarrass

"Okay I'm next" Chad said "Sharpay truth or dare?"

"truth, of course" she said

"Sharpay, when did the last time that you and zeke make out, at school" Chad said happily, Sharpay frowned and groaned

"Ugh, Chad!" she complained

"You have to answer it!" Chad argued

"ugh fine, just this afternoon at the janitors closet, but thanks to Mr. broom he let us stay there" Sharpay said as her face turned red

"aww baby, its okay" zeke said kissing her lips softly

"thanks baby"

"tay you go" Sharpay said

"okay troy, truth or dare"

"dare"

"okay, your not doing this today okay, you do this tomorrow at school, tomorrow whenever you passed on every guy on hallways or wherever, tell them you love them so much and want them to make out with you" taylor said bursting into laughter

"ugh why that! Other please"

"fine…make out with Gabriella tomorrow at school in front of everybody"

Troy grinned at Gabriella; her eyes were as wide as a meat ball

"Sounds great! I'll take that!" troy exclaimed as he lean to Gabriella kiss her quickly

"okay I'm next, taylor truth or dare?" he ask

"truth"

"okay, um…if you had to pick from us the boys, to have a date who will it be and why?"

"um…Chad! Because he's fun to be with"

"ugh…what a lame answer!" troy commented

"and why is that _Bolton_?"

"it just it though, zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"okay tomorrow wear Sharpay's skirt the shortest one okay, and make sure it's pink!" troy exclaimed

"but troy, my waist is so small, unlike his, its like a big watermelon!" Sharpay complained

"Hey are you insulting my body?" zeke ask looking 'hurt'

"Oh no baby, I'm not…okay you can wear my skirt tomorrow"

"It going to be so embarrassing!" zeke complained and rub his head

"We know man!" Chad said and high five troy

"Okay gabs, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Gabriella replied happily

"Is troy a good boyfriend? Why?"

"Yeah troy's a good boyfriend, because he cares so much about me, he never let me down, he's such a caring boyfriend a girl could ever have, and I love him so much" Gabriella said whole heartedly, she look at troy, who has a biggest smile ever on his face

"thanks babe, I love you too, with all my heart" troy replied softly, then he hugs Gabriella and kisses the side of her head

"aww, you two are so cute" Sharpay commented

"yeah, you're like the best couple ever! Better than brangelina!" chad said like a little girl, taylor hits his head

"oh no" taylor muttered

"ow! What?!"

"what's the connection of brangelina to troy and Gabriella?"

"I don't know! But they're cute! Cuter than us" chad replied

"there's no us yet!"

"yeah but soon I'll tell you that we're together!" Chad exclaimed looking very angry, their friends were watching so interesting, so Sharpay got a video recorder and taped them while they're fighting

"this is so interesting!" Sharpay whispered to troy and Gabriella

"I know" Gabriella replied

"when?!"

"when do you like?! Right now?!"

"Yes!"

"Taylor will you be my girlfriend?!"

"Yes! 'Taylor replied quickly and realize Chad's question 'what did you just say?"

"Ugh…um…I f-forgot…"

"erm…yeah, so…"

"Official?" Chad ask grinning

"Official" taylor replied smiling

"then I can do this…" Chad said leaning in, their lips touch and placed a soft kiss on Taylor's lips, they pull away when their friends starts cheering

"Oh…um…"Taylor stuttered

"hey guys" Chad said sheepishly

"you guys are so cute" Sharpay cooed "see we can play it again and again"

"What do you mean?" taylor ask

"Because Sharpay records your 'fighting' thing!" Gabriella exclaimed

"what?!" chad exclaimed surprisingly

"yes and you have nothing to do but it" Sharpay said crossing her arms

"dude, now you scrored1" try said

"he? Yeah… thanks man…"

"let's celebrate! Because we have now a new couple!" zeke said

"hell yeah!" everyone agreed

They start to grumbled around, and mess things up, but neither to or Gabriella enjoyed

"hey let's sneak out" troy said over the noise of their friends

"yeah" she said

Troy and Gabriella went out of the house and went to troy's car, they drove out of the Evan's household and went to troy's house

* * *

**Inside the Evan's mansion:**

"guys have you seen troy and Gabriella?" Sharpay ask

"no"

"oh, try Bolton scored again!" chad said

"huh?" taylor ask

"Because he's with Gabriella, and you know what would happen right?" zeke added

"oh…"

The four of them have a little snack then watch movie and chat until they fell asleep

* * *

**Bolton's household:**

"so what are we going to do?" gabi ask troy while they're sitting on the couch with Gabriella sitting on troy's lap

"I don't know, just have a silent talk"

"okay"

"I love you so much troy"

"I love you too Gabriella"

They leaned in and once their lips touch, fireworks explodes in them, it was a passionate kiss, yet full of love…

* * *

**Okay so here it is!! Oh by the way I may not be updating next week or so, so hope you understand and continue to read and bring in review to my story******

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Love it or like it? **

**Please review!**


	26. fainted

**Hey everyone! I'm so happy that I'm back, first I would like to apologize for not updating for weeks or days because, for sometime I really don't have time of doing it, so yeah, now that I'm back I'm ready for the next chapters of this story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**

* * *

_**Inside the Evan's mansion:**_

"_guys have you seen troy and Gabriella?" Sharpay ask_

"_no"_

"_oh, try Bolton scored again!" chad said_

"_huh?" taylor ask_

"_Because he's with Gabriella, and you know what would happen right?" zeke added_

"_oh…"_

_The four of them have a little snack then watch movie and chat until they fell asleep_

_**Bolton's household:**_

"_so what are we going to do?" gabi ask troy while they're sitting on the couch with Gabriella sitting on troy's lap_

"_I don't know, just have a silent talk"_

"_okay"_

"_I love you so much troy"_

"_I love you too Gabriella"_

_They leaned in and once their lips touch, fireworks explodes in them, it was a passionate kiss, yet full of love…_

* * *

The school is getting ready for the homecoming, the graduation and for the play production Romeo and Juliet, everybody was busy preparing and decorating the school, inside the homeroom class, everybody was rehearsing their lines for the play, troy and Gabriella enters the room, smiling, and Sharpay approach them

"hey guys!" Sharpay said

"hey shar, so how's it going?" Gabriella ask

"oh things get a little hard, you know for the play, the homecoming and other stuff, so I guess I'm a little busy as of right now" she replied

"oh would you like us to help you?" Gabriella ask

"nah, it's okay, I can do it" Sharpay said

"well, just approach me if you need anything okay" Gabriella said

"sure, thanks" Sharpay replied smiling, then troy and Gabriella went over to troy's seat, and troy pulled Gabriella to his lap and Gabriella snakes her arms around his neck

"so babe, ready for the play and for the homecoming next week?" troy ask

"yeah…I'm so excited, especially of me being with you" Gabriella replied softly

"me too, hey don't you notice, it was like six months ago since we'd known each other?" troy ask

"yeah, it seems like yesterday isn't it" she said

"I know…and I don't want it to end either" he said

"me too, I don't want you to be away from me and me neither" she replied sadly, putting her head on troy's neck

"I know baby…I already knew that my dad would sent me to U of A, because of basketball, and I can't say no to it either" he said

"you're going to U of A, and I'm going to Stanford, which its suck! Baby, I want to go with you at U of A, I don't want to be away from you"

"I know, I know, but who knows maybe after graduation I'll go with you at Stanford" he joked, Gabriella glared at him

"it's not funny, you know Stanford is only for smart students, like me"

"Oh so you're saying that I'm so dumb enough to go to Stanford with you?" he said pretending that his angry at her, Gabriella then regret what she said

"oh no, no, baby, I'm not trying to say it like that" she panicked

"Then what?" he growled again, pretending

"um…your…it's…your not that…I…" she can't even find any word to tell him about what she said about him, she sighed "I love you" she cooed, troy smirked and kisses her forehead

"are you mad at me?" she ask, troy shook his head smiling

"no and I'll never be" troy said, then Ms. Darbus entered the room with a big smile on her face

"okay everyone back to your seats, and we'll start again to rehears our play again" she said while sitting on her 'throne' chair, everyone rushed to their seats

"first of all, the money that our play production will have will go to a children's charity program, and then after the play there'll be the homecoming and after that it'll be the graduation as well, but before anything else, Mr. Matsui told me to announce that this week, we will not be having class, but instead everybody would do their jobs, which means that everyone is required to practice and participate in all the activities that school will be having next week, so now we'll start rehearsing until this afternoon and after that, everybody will proceed to the gym for some further announcement, okay" she said

* * *

Everybody in the room was delighted about the announcement and is so excited about the play and the homecoming

"okay so now, let's start rehearsing, Troy, Gabriella up the stage, other cast stay on the other side of the room and rehears your lines" Ms. Darbus said, as everyone went to their designated places, troy and Gabriella went up the stage and starts rehearsing their lines with Ms. Darbus, after forty minutes that they rehears, they went back to their seats and waited until the bell rang for free period.

Finally the bell rang and everybody sprinted out of the room together with their friends, while Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, zeke, Chad and Monique stay behind

"hey guys, my dad said that he allows us to go to Turk and Cacao's on summer!" Sharpay aid happily

"yeah! I'm so excited!" Gabriella said jumping on her foot "I can't wait to go to the beach and eat some seafood!" she continues, Sharpay rolls her eyes playfully

"oh cut the crap gabs, we know you love it, but stop bragging about it" Sharpay said

Gabriella frowned "I'm not bragging! I'm just over excited!" she squealed

"Whatever" Sharpay said

"okay guys enough of this, how about let's go to the cafeteria and have some snacks okay" Chad suggest, taylor throw him a 'you've-just-eat-while-Ms. D-is-discussing' look,

"what?" he ask, taylor shook her head, the rest of them tried to hold on their laughter

"Chad, don't you realize that while Ms. Darbus is discussing, you're eating some…nasty food" taylor complain

"like what?" he ask

"ugh…never mind, let's just…why don't we give Chad all our snack this day, seems he must be a little hungry at this time, right?" taylor said

"guys, could shut it up!" troy said angrily

"sorry" taylor mumbled

"okay, it seems that we we're the ones that left here, why don't we plan something for the homecoming dance" Sharpay suggested

"hmm…sounds like fun" Gabriella said, and looking to troy, who's looking bored and pale, she sighed

"babe, are you alright?" Gabriella ask troy in concerned, he look at her trying to put some fake smile on his face

"um…y-yeah, I'm a-alright" he said faintly and sighed deeply, Gabriella shook her head and face him and puts her hand on his forehead to check whether he have a fever or not

"are you sure baby?" she ask again softly, troy put a fake smile, and nod

"Yeah…I'm fine babe, nothing to worry about, I promise" he assured, Gabriella smiled and kisses his lips softly

"okay" she said

"guys come on, let's go to the gym t plan for the designs and other stuff for the homecoming" Sharpay said as she walks out of door together with zeke , Chad and Taylor, while troy and Gabriella sat behind

"are you sure you're alright?" she ask again, troy nodded and groaned, and puts a small smile on his face, Gabriella nod and wait for troy to take her hand

"come on mister, let's go" she said smiling

"okay" he said and took her hand and kiss it tenderly, they walk out of the room and went straight ahead to the gym, when they arrive there, their eyes widened, Sharpay was already screaming at Chad because he spill the red paint all over her body, and he was laughing his ass out, while zeke is helping Sharpay wiping all the red paint all over her body, Sharpay glared at him evilly, while taylor was wiping the floor with bunch of rags looking ver angry.

"chad I'm so gonna kill you!" Sharpay screamed angrily at him

"wh-what…its…just an..ac-accident!" he laugh so hard, who accidentally hits the pile of paints that lined beside the bleachers, that supposedly they'll use to paint for the props for the homecoming

Sharpay screamed in furious, as well as Taylor and zeke

"CHAD!!!" the three of them yelled in unison, Chad covered his ears

Troy and Gabriella, who is at the door, tried to hold on their laughter as well

"what are they doing?" Gabriella whispered to troy

"I don't know" he said "come on, let's help them clean up" he said

* * *

They up to them, Gabriella grab one rag from the floor and starts to wipes some paint off the shiny floor of gym, while troy help Chad get up and pick up some empty cans of paint from the floor and on Chad's head

"hey man" he said as he pull up the can off his head

"uh…hey, thanks…" Chad said trying to stood up

"um…your welcome" he replied, he held his to him, and Chad grab his hand and stand up

"you did a great job men, you just _did_ a great job" troy said sarcastically, sending him an evil glare

"um…yeah…I guess so" Chad said uneasily

"hey shar, are you alright?" troy ask

"your asking me if I'm alight? Huh Bolton?!" Sharpay outburst "well, I'm not! Look at me! Look at me! I'm like stupid person that is covered with a damn paint!"

Troy laugh at it

"and your laughing?! Gabs, tell your boyfriend to… ugh just tell him to shut him up!" Sharpay said

"Whoa easy there babe" zeke said

Gabriella looks at her boyfriend, who has a smirked on his face, she shook her head smiling, and she went over to troy

"what is her problem? Is it my fault that she's full of paint all over her body?" troy ask

"no, just calm okay, I bet she's very angry with Chad since _he_ 'accidentally' put paint all over her body" she said eyeing Chad at their back whose wiping his face with towel

"I know, she's like that before you came here, at first she's like giddy-giddy and sweet but after that she turns into an evil witch shimmy shimmy" troy said

"really?" she said, troy nod

"hey, why don't we go to the rooftop" he suggst, gabriella mil and agree

"ure, great idea"

So they went out of the gym, without thir friend knowing, when they arrive at the rooftop garden,troy pull over gabriella to his lp his buried his face on her locks

"babe" troy said

"hmm?"

"i love you" he said softly

"i love you too baby" they leaned in and once their lips touch, gabriella melts onto troy's touch, their tongues battle inside of them, the taste of cinammon and raspberry combined, together, felt that they're at the top of the world that no one could ever disturb them, finally when they pull away, smiling, putting their foreheads together, troy kissed gabriella's nose, she giggles softly

Troy could lost words with just one soft giggle of hers, because for him, it's like a soft music that's playing on his head, he can now imagine his life with gabriella, living in a simple yet gorgeous house, with little troy and gabriella running around the house, with gabriella, as his gorgeous wife.

The thing he like about gabriella is that, she can be beautiful whenever she wants without even trying, her natural beauty outshines anybody else, that no one could ever copy to her, she's very beautiful in his eyes, and for him she's the apple of his eye.

"are you alright babe, you seemed a little distant?" gabriella ask him

"oh...um i'm alright, don't worry" he said smiling

"okay" she said softly "come on, let's go before the bell rang"

"sure" troy grab her hand, and together thy went down from the rooftop and went to their class, for troy its histroy and for gabriella is physics, troy take gabriella to room 123b room, when they arrive, it seems that troy doesn't want to let her go, so he noxed her at te door, not caring for some students who are entering

"babe, the bell is going to ring in anytime, you're gonna be late" she said

"i know, but i don't wanna let you go, it seems that where you're not beside me I feel incomplete" he said honetly

gabriella smiled at her boyfriend's cheesiness and sweetness

"cheesy much?" she said, troy frowned

"it's not that cheesy...right?" he ask

she laugh softly and push troy softly

"so not right...okay, so i'll see you later okay, at lunch" she said caressing his cheek

troy groaned and gave in

"fine, but, you stay at my house later okay seems you're mom is gone again for work" he said hping she'll say yes

"um...are you sure?" she ask

"of course, i just can't let my girlfriend my girlfriend stay in her house with no one's around" he said as a matter of fact tone

"okay fine, seems i can't live without my precious boyfriend of mine though, sure" sh said agreeing

"yes! so see you later at lunch okay"

"betcha babe"

"bye baby i love you" he said closing the gap between them then pulled away

"i love you too" she replied

after troy left she went insde the room and find a vacant seat, when she settles everything- her physics book and copy notebook- in her desk taylor come to sit beside her smriking

"precious boyfriend of mine, hmm so in love" taylor said

gabriella smiled

"yeah i know so in love! hey have you done your assignment?" taylor ask

"yeah, i'd done like after class two days ago" gabriella replied, taylor groaned

"good for you, me, i haven't done it" gabriella gasped

"what? so you haven't made any?" taylor shook her head

"well, yu should thank me because i have extra here" taylor gasp, as gabriella gets one paper from her bag "here, i actually making two assignments, just a make sure that if i lost the original i have an extra" gabriella said

"oh my god thank you so much! you're a great friend" taylor said hugging gabriella

then there's someone who came at the door panting and seems to be afraid

"what happened" the boy ask

"troy...fant...at...the...hallway... he's at the...nurses...station" the guy said

"what?" gabriella aid faintly, she can't breathe, for her the worlds stop,she then became nervous, and she immedietly get up and went out of the room and went to the nurses station

_"he's alright, he's just with me a minute ago, he'll be fine" _she thought while running to get to the nurses statin as fast as she could

_"i can't loose him he can't die- wait gabriella what are you thinking?! he's not dying! he's alright, maybe he just tripped over or..."_

when she enters the room she gasped

"oh my god"

* * *

**sorry to end it like that! i can't think of any other ending, so that's it :)**

**i hope u guys like it!**

**pm if tere's some there questions okay regarding to the story and for this chapter**

**love it?**

**hate it?**

**review :] please review**


	27. married?

**Okay here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**So ya, here it is hope u guys like it ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**

* * *

_"fine, but, you stay at my house later okay seems you're mom is gone again for work" he said hping she'll say yes_

_"um...are you sure?" she ask_

_"of course, i just can't let my girlfriend my girlfriend stay in her house with no one's around" he said as a matter of fact tone_

_"okay fine, seems i can't live without my precious boyfriend of mine though, sure" sh said agreeing_

_"yes! so see you later at lunch okay"_

_"betcha babe"_

_"bye baby i love you" he said closing the gap between them then pulled away_

_"i love you too" she replied_

_after troy left she went insde the room and find a vacant seat, when she settles everything- her physics book and copy notebook- in her desk taylor come to sit beside her smriking_

_"precious boyfriend of mine, hmm so in love" taylor said_

_gabriella smiled_

_"yeah i know so in love! hey have you done your assignment?" taylor ask_

_"yeah, i'd done like after class two days ago" gabriella replied, taylor groaned_

_"good for you, me, i haven't done it" gabriella gasped_

_"what? so you haven't made any?" taylor shook her head_

_"well, yu should thank me because i have extra here" taylor gasp, as gabriella gets one paper from her bag "here, i actually making two assignments, just a make sure that if i lost the original i have an extra" gabriella said_

_"oh my god thank you so much! you're a great friend" taylor said hugging gabriella_

_then there's someone who came at the door panting and seems to be afraid_

_"what happened" the boy ask_

_"troy...fant...at...the...hallway... he's at the...nurses...station" the guy said_

* * *

_"what?" gabriella aid faintly, she can't breathe, for her the worlds stop,she then became nervous, and she immedietly get up and went out of the room and went to the nurses station_

_"he's alright, he's just with me a minute ago, he'll be fine" __she thought while running to get to the nurses statin as fast as she could_

_"i can't loose him he can't die- wait gabriella what are you thinking?! he's not dying! he's alright, maybe he just tripped over or..."_

_when she enters the room she gasped_

_"oh my god"_

Troy was lying on the bed, really pale, his eyes closed; Mr. Bolton was talking to the nurse looking fine Gabriella went to wherein troy was resting, she sat beside him and take his hand, when Mr. Bolton was done talking to the nurse he went beside Gabriella

"he's okay now Gabriella" he said

"what happened?" she ask

"he fainted because of too much heat and he hasn't drank a lot of water, that's all so now worries about it, anytime soon he'll wake up" he said smiling

"thank god, thanks jack" she said

"I think I should get back, you can stay here, I can tell your physics teacher about what happened, so no worries"

"Thanks" she said and Mr. Bolton left

Gabriella sighed and kisses the top of the head of troy, and caresses his cheek; minutes later troy stir and fluttered his eyes open slowly, she smiled

------

When troy finally opens his eyes, he looked around the room and wondered where he is, but as soon as he saw Gabriella staring at him smiling softly, a small smile appeared in his face

"hey" he said weakly

"hi" she said "how are you?"

"I'm fine, sorry to let you worry" he said feeling sorry

"it's okay, no problem, but next time don't do that again okay" she said giggling

"sorry to let you worry, I promise I wont do it again" he said trying to sit on the bed, Gabriella help him

"you better do!"

"yeah right…hey you're not going back to class? You have physics right?" he asks

"I know, but your dad told me to stay here with you, why? It seems like you don't want me to be here with you" she said pretending to be upset, she crosses her arms playfully and pout

"hey, I didn't say I don't want you to be here, I just ask why you're not in class, that's it" he said defending himself, but for the truth, he doesn't want Gabriella to be here, because he knew that she haven't missed one class in her entire life, he felt guilty for making her missing one of her class

"okay" she said smiling, and pecks his lips

"that's all I get?" troy complained

"yes"

"why?"

"I don't know, but you'll get more later babe" he smiled widely

"really?" he beamed

"uh-huh, so why don't you rest first okay" she said, he nodded and lean back to the bed

"okay, but can you lay beside me, please?" he said patting the small vacant space beside him

"are you sure? But the bed is too small for us to fit" she said

"nope, come on before I change my mind" he said shifting himself to give Gabriella some enough space for her to lie beside him, Gabriella smiled and went beside him, and lie, he wraps his arm beside her, she nestled her head on his masculine chest, he kisses the top of her head.

They layed there for a couple of minutes but soon enough for them to sleep

* * *

It was now free pereiod, the gang met at the cafeteria, except for troy and Gabriella; all of them were confused well except for Taylor, who knew where they were

"hey guys, where's troy and Gabriella? I haven't seen them for a while" Sharpay said

"me neither, where are they?" Chad ask

"I have no I idea where they are" zeke said shrugging

"tay, do you know where they are?" Sharpay ask

"Yeah, their at the nurses station" Taylor said

"why?" Chad ask

"because when we had our physics class, troy fainted and Gabriella rushes to him, and minutes later, Mr. Bolton came and told Mrs. Summs that Gabriella will be excuse for a couple of hours" taylor said

"oh, why don't we go get them" Sharpay suggest

"sure why not" chad said

-----

TXGTXGTXGTXG

When they get to the nurses station, they ask the nurse if they can see troy and Gabriella, the nurse let them, when they enter the room, where troy and Gabriella were sleeping, Sharpay squealed

"oh my gosh! Look at them they're so cute!" she said getting her camera inside her purse and take a photo of them

"look! So adorable!" she said showing the picture to them,

"Gabi is just so pretty!" taylor commented

"troy's like a man" Chad said, not caring if the photo looks good

"what do you mean 'like a man'?" zeke ask

"don't say that he's gay!" taylor said "because if troy hears that, I'm sure he'll be angry"

"hey, I'm not telling that he's gay tay, I'm just saying that he's a grown up man like me" chad said in defense

"huh? You? Grown up man? Believe me or not, but you aren't acting like one" Sharpay commented

"oh shut it up Sharpay!" Chad said loudly

"not so loud Chad" taylor scolded

"sorry" chad murmured

"hey guys, why don't we leave and come back later at lunch" zeke suggest

"I think your right, c'mon let's go!" taylor said as thy walk out of the door

-------

TXGTXGTXGTXG

**(when they left)**

Troy opens his eyes and turn to Gabriella

"Chad is going to get in trouble" he groaned

"oh babe, don't mind him"

"fine. Whatever" he said lazily "hey wanna sneak out?"

"huh? Troy we still have practice, so no. but we can sneak out for now until lunch" she said smirking evilly

"ooh clever Montez, great idea" he said while getting up and fixing his shirt and hair, he stretch his arms

"c'mon let's go, before the nurse will come back" he said, Gabriella nod and grabs his hand, they walk out of the room carefully not to be caught, when they're out of the nurses station, they hurriedly went to their secret spot, when they arrive there, they just sit on the bench and reminiscing the nice view around them

"did you know, that I had imagine a family with you with little Bolton and Montez running around the house, with us happily married and everything" troy said, Gabriella was shocked about what her boyfriend has just said, she can't believe that troy was thinking about them getting married.

She's ready for everything but, marriage; she's not thinking that right now, she love troy so much and she won't let anything that can upsets him

"babe, you alright?" troy ask "you seem spaced out"

"um…yeah, I'm alright" she said "just thinking"

"thinking of what?" he ask

"um…about…never mind" she sighed

"are you sure? You don't want to talk about it?" he asks, she shook her head

"no, it's okay, don't worry" she said smiling

"okay" he said and wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, she snuggles herself to his, and place her head on his chest, troy kissed her head softly.

* * *

At the end of the day, troy took Gabriella home, before he went to their house. It's 10:00 p.m. and troy couldn't sleep because he can't stop thinking about, what his dad said awhile ago during dinner

_Flashback:_

"_Dad, can I ask you a question?" troy ask as take a look at his father on his left_

"_sure, what is it son?" jack said_

"_um…when you and mom got married…um...what was the feeling?" troy ask nervously_

"_of course I'm so happy!" jack said looking over to his wife, Lucille, who's smiling "I think it's the best thing happen to me in my entire life!" he added, troy just smile and nod_

"_oh, really" troy said_

"_yeah, wait why you asking?" jack ask_

"_oh, nothing just thinking that…you know, me and Gabriella-" he was cut off by his mom "will get married" Lucille added_

_Troy just puts his head down and smiles nervously_

"_son, if you and Gabriella will get married, I'll be there for both of you" she said_

"_Unless you'll not be getting married at this state of age, huh? And someday maybe I'll find you two eloping in your room" jack joked_

_Toy's cheeks turned red_

"_um…yeah"_

"_it's alright son, after all I know your responsible enough to do such things like that" his mother said_

"_um yeah, I am responsible" troy muttered_

"_we know! Anyways, how's it going with you and Gabi?" Lucille ask_

"_oh we're doing good"_

"_great, you know I like her! She's not like any other girls that whined and complained about their broken nails that you have previously, especially Amanda! God I so not like her troy, Sharpay's good too, except my eyes was blinded with pink!" Lucille said laughing_

"_mom your so not funny!" troy said laughing as well_

"_tell Gabriella to come here on Friday, we'll have a dinner here" jack said_

"_seriously?!" troy ask, he can't believe that his parents were actually telling him to bring Gabriella to their house for a dinner, because before when he was still with Amanda, his parents didn't allowed him to bring her in their house, because for the record his parent's doesn't like her, a lot, and this surprised him too much_

"_yes, I know she's the one for you son" Lucille said beaming_

"_oh god, I can't…you… thank you so much!" troy exclaimed happily, he can't wait for them to meet Gabriella casually and try to get to know her and to know that his parent actually love her already_

"_your welcome son"_

"_thanks dad" troy said getting up from the table_

"_oh troy?" his dad called_

"_yeah"_

"_I would love to see Gabriella to be part of our family and to be a Bolton" jack said, troy nodded, shock, at what his dad stated_

_End of flashback_

Troy was stuck out of his thoughts and sighed and smiled widely as he remembered what his dad said a while ago

"_I would love to see Gabriella to be part of our family and to be a Bolton"_

He smiled wider and mutters

"I want Gabriella to be my wife" he said softly with a huge smile on his face "I want Gabriella to be my wife!" he said louder and he was jumping around his room like a little kid

"Gabriella Bolton… I want Gabriella to be my wife!!!" troy said more louder, then he heard a small faint voice

"what?" the voice said

He turns around and gasp

"I uh…"

"…"

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Is it Gabriella? Or his parents? Take a pick!**

**oh and can you guys give me an idea on the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it ******

**Please review, please, please… **


	28. always mine

_**Thanks for your reviews guys! I really appreciate that you love the last chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Troy was stuck out of his thoughts and sighed and smiled widely as he remembered what his dad said a while ago_

"_I would love to see Gabriella to be part of our family and to be a Bolton"_

_He smiled wider and mutters_

"_I want Gabriella to be my wife" he said softly with a huge smile on his face "I want Gabriella to be my wife!" he said louder and he was jumping around his room like a little kid_

"_Gabriella Bolton… I want Gabriella to be my wife!!!" troy said more louder, then he heard a small faint voice_

"_what?" the voice said_

_He turns around and gasp _

"_I uh…"_

"…"

* * *

"what did you just said?" Gabriella ask standing inside his room with the door open, she can't believe that her boyfriend, troy, just said he wants to marry her

'_Shit! She heard what I said! Troy how come you didn't think what you're going to say'_ he thought

"um…I said…hi?" he said sheepishly, his face turning red, Gabriella can't help it but smile

"troy I heard what you said" Gabriella said trying to hold on her laughter, she just saw her boyfriend's face turned red

"Um…did you heard everything?" he ask as he scratch his neck, she nod

"yeah…" she replied

"oh…so um, your not mad?" he ask, as Gabriella came inside his room and sat beside him in his bed

"mad? Why m I going to get mad?" she ask

"because…you heard what I said about you being my wife" he said

"troy, it's okay" she said smiling

"um…really?" he ask

"yeah, to be truth I was thinking the same thing too" she said quietly, troy's face lit up

"really?" he ask immediately, she nods

"yeah, because awhile ago at school when we were at the rooftop, um…when you talk about us living in a house with children and us happily married, I think twice, I, I, don't know what to think and it bothers me too much" she said

"what do you mean?" he ask confusedly

"you know what I mean" she replied, he think for a moment of what she meant, then his head snap up and smiled

"you do?!" he said while he spun her around, she giggles

"yes!" she said happily, then troy kissed her with passion, she snake her arms around his neck from falling, they pull away, and stick their foreheads together

"I love you…" troy whispers

"I love you too" she replied smiling

"oh and babe, my dad told me you come this Friday night, we'll have a dinner" troy said

"what? wait I know what your dad mean, he wants me to meet him and your mom?' she ask

"yeah formally, because earlier when we're talking he told me to invite you to come for dinner, and I know already that they like you, especially my mom" he said, Gabriella smiled at him

"I'll be there" she replied

"Wait a minute, why are you here? And who let you in?" toy ask her

"First, I'm here cause… I really don't know why I'm here; second, your mom let me in" she said

"Oh, c'mon I'll take you home" he said

"No…I don't want to" she whined, he shook his head smiling

"And why is that?" he ask

"Because I want to be with you" she whined again clinging to troy's body harder

"Babe, don't you want you mom to be angry at you?" he ask

"No, because she isn't there, again," she said " and I don't want to be alone…can I um…sleep here with you?" she ask shyly, troy smiled

"I'd be delighted if you're here beside me, brie" he said softly caressing her cheek, she smile and kisses his cheek

"thank you" she said

"no problem" he aid then she get up and went over to his drawer

"what are you doing?" he ask

"huh? I'm looking for something comfortable to wear" she said digging at her boyfriend's messy drawer, she groaned

"how come every guys drawer are always messy?" she said

"hey were guys we're always messy, but me…kind of" he said

"kind of what?" she ask

"I don't know neat?" he said

"Neat? Oh please you're never neat" she said

"Whatever" he said as he stood up and went to her, he snakes his arms around her petite waist and trailed kisses along her neck

"what are you …" she lost her words when she felt troy's mouth on her neck, she closes her yes as troy nipped her neck and found her soft spot;

she moaned "troy…"

Troy smirked and sucked it more, then he pulled away, when he saw some red mark forming, he knew that she's only him

"You know you look so damn sexy when you moaned my name brie" he whispers, it sent shivers all over Gabriella's body

"Babe, your parents are here" she said

"So…they won't even know right" he said "but I think next time we'll do _it_" he said kissing her mouth softly yet passionate, she put her arms around his neck from falling, she melts onto troy's body, she felt her knees becoming jelly, when they pull away Gabriella smiled at him

"sure…" she said "not!" and with that she went to his bathroom and locking it carrying his jersey shirt and his boxers

When she went out, she saw troy already in the bed watching T.V, she went beside him and puts her head on his strong chest, he wraps his right around her.

They lay in the bed silently, and then minutes later, troy saw Gabriella peacefully sleeping beside him, he smiled, tuned off the T.V and settle her on the bed, and he kisses her forehead

"Good night brie, I love you" he whispers

TXGTXGTXGTXGTXG

The next morning, the drama class went to the auditorium to polish some scenes for the play, it was free period and they have to stay there for more longer than they thought. The gang was seated in a circle on the stage; they were talking some random stuff

"so guys, any plans this weekend" Sharpay ask as she checks her pink nails

"too bad there's none" taylor said as she puts her head on Chad's shoulder

"yeah, any of you think where is the best place to come this weekend?" Gabriella ask

"hmm…me as well, don't know where to go" Sharpay said, seconds later Sharpay smiled

"hey how about we'll have a sleepover at my house" Sharpay suggest excitedly, everybody smiled and agree well, except for the boys

"that would be awesome!" Gabriella said

"What? Why are you frowning?" Taylor ask directly to their boyfriends

"Why would we be having some…stupid sleepovers?" Chad ask and with that he earned a smack in the head from Taylor

"ow! Don't mess with the 'fro!" Chad complained as he scratches his head

"Whatever" Taylor said and rolls her eyes

"Hey gabs" Sharpay said

"Yeah" Gabriella replied

"Ms. D said you'll be having some dress rehearsal tomorrow, with troy" Sharpay aid, Gabriella nod

"Okay"

As the day goes along, the gang was exhausted because they try to do the scenes again and again, even Ms. Darbus, at the end of the day; troy took Gabriella home before he went to some shop to buy something, which surely will make his girlfriend very happy…

**(At the Bolton's house)**

The Bolton family and Gabriella were seating on the dinning table eating dinner, Gabriella sat beside troy who's beside his father, Jack Bolton and across her was Ms. Bolton, Lucille, who is smiling at her warmly

"so Gabriella tell us more about yourself?" Lucille ask "because troy here, is also telling us about you, but I'm not enough of it, I want to hear it from you though" she said

I smiled warmly "oh, I'm just a simple-me-person, before I was all stuck with studying, without letting myself have fun, in Florida I don't have that much friends, because we're always transferring cities to another, because of my mom's work. So when my mom's company transfers her here in Albuquerque and promises her not to transfer her again. So I went to east high, made some couple of friends, met troy and his friends and yeah here I am! I'm sorry I'm not really into 'introduce you' thing to anybody, I'm really shy though" she said smiling shyly at the family

Jack, smiled at her shyness

"well, at least you're not that loud, you're different from troy's past girlfriends though, and I like it a lot from you being simple, sweet and, kind. You're the kind of girl that we're looking for our son, Gabriella" jack said smiling

Gabriella smiled and blushed

"oh look Gabi's blushing" troy said making the family laugh

"troy" she aid playfully hit troy's arm

"hey" he said rubbing his arm

"why did you said that?" she ask

"so? You look cute anyways" troy said sweetly, she blush again, troy smiled and pecks her lips

"Don't worry, my parents love you" he whispered, she smiled warmly

While eating their dinner, jack was telling some of troy's embarrassing moments when he was a child, his faced turned red when his dad told her abut the event happened during the thanksgiving party with their family. Gabriella kisses his cheeks from embarrassment of her boyfriend

"And he peed in his pants so he runs inside the house noticing that everybody is looking at him but he's on bad luck his pants fell off of him! But before that, he's playing superman around the house, only wearing brief! Wait, I think we have a photo of him on that right?" jack ask Lucille laughing

Gabriella can't help it but laugh as well, she look over to her boyfriends whose face is really red as a tomato

"dad, stop it" try complained

"Honey, don't worry, you're dad is just having fun" his mom said, troy groaned

"babe, help me here" troy said to Gabriella who is laughing also

"oh baby, I'm so sorry, but to be truth it's really funny" she said, then troy eyed her, she stop laughing

"okay I'll stop" she said closing her mouth, when his parent's notice that Gabriella stop laughing they look at troy, sense that he's angry now, s they stop.

There was an awkward silent, troy look at everyone then burst out laughing, jack, Lucille and Gabriella look at him weirdly

"you guys…your faces was so funny! Especially you dad! Oh my god! I was just joking!" troy said laughing hysterically

Then everybody bit their lips from laughing, but can't hold it any longer, so all of them laugh at what they're doing

"You know troy, I really love your girlfriend" Lucille said as she calm down and smiles warmly at Gabriella

"I like her too" jack added

"see brie, told you, they love you a lot" troy said

"oh, um…thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton its so nice of you to tell me that" she said kindly

"no problem, if our son's girlfriend let our son change into a better person then we're so happy at it" jack said

* * *

After the dinner, troy took Gabriella home, when they arrive at the Montez' house. They went inside and sat on the couch

"I love your parents! They're so sweet" Gabriella said to troy

"you know they're kinda weird because they're never like this before, I've never seen my parents talk and laugh like that" troy said

"really?"

"yeah, so do you want me to accompany you here?" troy ask her, because her mom has not arrive yet until next week

"oh really don't have to, I'll be alright" she said, but truthfully she wants troy to stay with her

"nope, I won't allow it. I can't leave you her all by yourself with no one's around, so I'll be with you tonight, as a matter of fact we'll be at Sharpay's house tomorrow, so we'll go together" he said

"okay"

------------

The gang was gathered on the floor at the Evans mansion, they're watching a scary movie, which the girl hated it, and Sharpay was clinging at Zeke's neck shaking, Taylor covered her face with the pillow, while Chad is concentrating to the movie, troy and Gabriella were sitting on the single size sofa, Gabriella is sitting on troy's lap with her head on his neck while troy is comforting form preventing her from screaming at the movie's scary effect

"Babe?" Gabriella whispered

"Hmm"

"I'm scared" Gabriella said softly

"Do you want us to go at the garden or by the pool?" he ask

"I want at the garden" she said still her had on the crook f his neck, he nodded, he stood up while carrying Gabriella around his body

"Were going outside" troy said to Taylor and nodded

TXGTXGTXGTXG

At the garden, the couple sat on the bench beside the pond, with Gabriella's head on his shoulder with troy wrapping his arm on her petite shoulder. Gabriella sighed happily and puts her fingers inside troy's shirt and drew some circles and his stomach

"You alright?" troy as softly

"Yeah, just tired that's all" she said yawning

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" I can tell Sharpay you can sleep in my bed at the guestroom" he suggested, she nodded

"Come on princess, let's get you to sleep" troy said softly, she smiled and raise her hands lazily, troy look at her in confusion, then clicked he chuckled and turns his back and gave her a piggy back ride, they went inside the house and went to the guestroom, when they arrive their, try felt something fall on his shoulders, he saw Gabriella slept already, he smiled and settled her down carefully, he pull over the covers t keep her warm, then he went over to his bag and gets his jogging pants and went to the bathroom. When he's done taking a bath, he lay beside Gabriella kisses her head goodnight…

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter! Hope you guys love it! **

**Anyways, two more chapters and I'm done with this story, then I'm up for the sequel of this, so if you guys have any idea's about the title for the sequel just tell me okay…**

**Please review….**


	29. the proposal

_**Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I really enjoy reading it!**_

_**An: finally I'm on the second to the last chapter of this story, but I promise to write epilogue. And I'm starting it right now, but first of all this is the next chapter, Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_The gang was gathered on the floor at the Evans mansion, they're watching a scary movie, which the girl hated it, and Sharpay was clinging at Zeke's neck shaking, Taylor covered her face with the pillow, while Chad is concentrating to the movie, troy and Gabriella were sitting on the single size sofa, Gabriella is sitting on troy's lap with her head on his neck while troy is comforting form preventing her from screaming at the movie's scary effect _

"_Babe?" Gabriella whispered _

"_Hmm"_

"_I'm scared" Gabriella said softly_

"_Do you want us to go at the garden or by the pool?" he ask_

"_I want at the garden" she said still her had on the crook f his neck, he nodded, he stood up while carrying Gabriella around his body_

"_Were going outside" troy said to Taylor and nodded_

_TXGTXGTXGTXG_

_At the garden, the couple sat on the bench beside the pond, with Gabriella's head on his shoulder with troy wrapping his arm on her petite shoulder. Gabriella sighed happily and puts her fingers inside troy's shirt and drew some circles and his stomach_

"_You alright?" troy as softly_

"_Yeah, just tired that's all" she said yawning_

"_Do you want to go to the bedroom?" I can tell Sharpay you can sleep in my bed at the guestroom" he suggested, she nodded_

"_Come on princess, let's get you to sleep" troy said softly, she smiled and raise her hands lazily, troy look at her in confusion, then clicked he chuckled and turns his back and gave her a piggy back ride, they went inside the house and went to the guestroom, when they arrive their, try felt something fall on his shoulders, he saw Gabriella slept already, he smiled and settled her down carefully, he pull over the covers t keep her warm, then he went over to his bag and gets his jogging pants and went to the bathroom. When he's done taking a bath, he lay beside Gabriella kisses her head goodnight…_

_

* * *

  
_

Tomorrow is East high's Homecoming and the drama class' play production, everybody are excited about these activities that they'll be having. The drama class was busy finishing and rehearsing their lines, the props people are making sure that the things their going to use is on stable. The production crews were busy decorating the stage, the cast members were at the dressing room, fitting their costumes as the same time rehearsing their lines. Everyone is so excited, eager much for the play tomorrow and for the homecoming, they want to know who'll be crowned as their prom king and queen. Of course everyone doubted about troy being prom king, again, in three years on a row. Mostly doubted, that all the guy population will be voting for Gabriella as their prom queen. And most of the girls will be voting for troy.

In the afternoon, after play practice, troy, Gabriella and the rest of their friends gathered around at the gym for the finishing touches for the homecoming dance tomorrow. Taylor and Chad were putting up the 'homecoming dance 2009' banner at the main door of the gym, Sharpay was decorating the stage some glitters and pink paint with zeke while troy and Gabriella were arranging the tables and chairs and as the same time putting the cloth which will be covering the table. After that everyone helped putting the plates, spoon and fork and the wine glass to each table that are covered with white cloth, after putting all together and finished their task, they ended up at the mall eating at a restaurant. They're talking about how troy and Gabriella would sometimes sneak out of the room during free period, which is really not true, how troy's being so whipped about Gabriella. Troy being annoyed at it, he and Gabriella went out of the restaurant and went somewhere, leaving their friends without them knowing

"So guys excited for tomorrow's activity?" Sharpay ask, they all nodded smiling and looking extremely excited

"Hell yeah" Chad said

"Yay! Hey guys don't forget about our summer trip okay" Sharpay reminded

"I'm so excited about trip! I really can't wait!" Taylor said

"Speaking of the trip, where are the lovebirds?" Sharpay ask, referring to toy and Gabriella, who just disappear out of no where

"Whatever! Let's just keep eating, we'll look for them later" Chad said

TXGTXGTXG

**(With toy and Gabriella)**

"I hate it when they talk about us" troy said groaning

"yeah me too, a bit, anyways, where are we going?" she ask

"I don't know, want to go to the park?" he suggest, Gabriella smiled and agreed

"sure, it'll be fun" she said, they went out of the mall went over to troy's car and went to the park, when they arrived, they went to swing Gabriella sat on one of them while troy pushes her back and forth slowly

"it's nice here right?" she said

"yeah, so peaceful in here" he said, continuing pushing Gabriella on the swing slowly

"troy" Gabriella whined

"yeah, brie"

"can we have some ice cream please" she said, troy smiled

"sure c'mon" he said, he held hi hand out, she gets it, troy wraps his arm around her shoulder as they went over to the ice cream stand

"one strawberry please" troy said the vendor, the guy smiled at him genuinely as he scoop the strawberry ice cream, he handed it to troy which troy handed it to Gabriella

"Here" troy said giving the money to the vendor "thanks"

"okay so where are we going now?" troy ask

"how about we'll go my our house, my isn't there anyways" she said

"okay let's go"

Troy and Gabriella went to the Montez' house, when they arrived they sat on the couch in living room and watching TV, then doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Gabriella said, she got up opens the door and saw her mom standing in the doorstep carrying a lot of office works

"hey mom"

"hi mija" her mom said struggling to carry her paper works

"oh, I'll help you with that" Gabriella grabs one pile of paper from her mother

"hi Mrs. Montez" troy greeted

"oh troy, hi!" Maria said "what are you doing here?"

"oh just accompanying brie here, since she told me you're not here"

"That's alright" Maria said

"Mom you're not leaving again aren't you?" Gabriella ask, her mom smiled at her

"No, I'm not leaving again for business trip up until next month" Maria said happily, Gabriella squealed and hugs her mom tightly, which Maria hugged her back

"Oh mom, I'm so happy!" Gabriella said as she looks at her mom happily

"You definitely will mija" she said "okay, I'll go upstairs first and have some rest, because I just had a busy day" Maria said as she went upstairs "see you later kids" she called

Troy spent the night at the Montez' house because Gabriella pleaded him to, so he agrees and called up his parents telling his staying over at Gabriella. After dinner troy and Gabriella went to sleep early for tomorrow's big day…

* * *

Today's the day everyone is so excited about the play and the homecoming, the main cast of the play went to school early. Inside the dressing room, all the cast are now dressed up and are ready for the show, Ms. Darbus enters the room looking very excited for the show

"Everyone gather up!" she called happily as everyone gathered around her "okay as we all know that the show will starts in any minute! So first of all, I would like to congratulate you for all the hard work that all of you put in, in this production, for the cast members, the crews and especially our two lead characters" Ms. Darbus said looking over to Troy and Gabriella, who's smiling at her warmly "it's been so much fun working with you guys, I may be strict but remember always that I also care for all of you, you're like my children, it's has been a great year from all of you, now that your senior and never coming back to east high next school year, I'll cherish the memories that we had" Ms. Darbus said emotionally " I'm going to miss you my dear students"

"Group hug!" Chad exclaimed and everybody hug each other

After they did their group hug, everybody cheered up

"Go drama club!" Chad out burst, everybody look at him surprisingly, the crowd went silent then, Ms Darbus said

"Good job for cheering Chad" she said then everybody laughs at Chad

TXGTXGTXG

"Are you nervous?" troy ask her, Gabriella look at him and smiles

"a little bit, you?" she said

"Same, I've never done this before" he said

"It's always like that when you're doing it for the first time, it'll be okay trust me…"

"Okay, that's what you said" he said then hugs her softly "good luck" he whispers

"good luck too" she whispers back

* * *

**After ten minutes: (backstage)**

"Okay everyone places!" Ms. Darbus said

"Troy upper stage! Gabriella balcony! Chad make sure the lights are okay, okay! Sharpay zeke, curtains! Crews, technical, props ready!" she said everybody went to their designated places and are ready

"in 5…4…3…2…1!"

The curtains open, and everybody clap…then Juliet/Gabriella went out and sees Romeo/troy

ROMEO  
But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
that thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it. cast it off  
It is my lady! O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks, yet she says nothing.  
What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks.

Two of the fairest stars in all heaven

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till the return  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

JULIET :  
Ay me!

ROMEO:  
She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

JULIET:  
O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO  
Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET:  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
Belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself.

ROMEO:  
I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo…..  
…….

JULIET:  
Hist! Romeo, hist! O for a falc'ner's voice  
To lure this tassel gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse and may not speak aloud,  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than  
With repetition of "My Romeo!"

ROMEO:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

JULIET:  
Romeo!

ROMEO:  
My sweet?

JULIET:  
What o'clock tomorrow  
Shall I send to thee?

ROMEO:  
By the hour of nine.

JULIET:  
I will not fail. 'Tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

ROMEO:  
Let me stand here till thou remember it.

JULIET:  
I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Rememb'ring how I love thy company.

ROMEO:  
And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

JULIET:  
'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone--  
And yet no farther than a wanton's bird,  
That lets it hop a little from his hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves  
And with a silken thread plucks it back again  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

ROMEO:  
I would I were thy bird.

JULIET:  
Sweet, so would I.  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

ROMEO  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! …

(end)

Then everybody claps there hands and gave Troy and Gabriella a standing ovation, troy smiled at Gabriella at his performance. The cast and crews lined up in front of the stage and bowed, then troy grab the microphone, everyone look at him confused,

"what is he doing?" taylor ask gabriella, she shrugged

"i don't know too" gabriella said

"gabs?" sharpay ask

"me neither, i don't know

troy went on the center of the stage and spoke

"hey everyone, um… first of all I would like to thank you from coming here and watched our play, we've really worked hard on this and for knowing that you all like it, we thank you. But the reason I came up in the center here, is that there's this one girl who let me realize how life, friends, and family are important, not the fame and popularity that I gained from the day that I was the wildcat basketball captain. I remembered it was her first day in school, I was so mean to her, well literally I think I just bullied her. During drama class, paired us up and both of us were the lead character for our play production, when Ms. Darbus told us about this, I was so thrilled because I have this opportunity to tease her or make her mad. We never really get along so well at first, but when she was assigned to tutor me in one of our subjects, I mean I don't know... but I felt so happy. But as the day goes by, I learned to love and care for her. When I ask her to go out with me, I felt so ecstatic, believe me I'd never felt so happy before, even when i asked my previous girlfriends before, when we hang out secretly, not telling my friends about this because i know they'll do everything to let us separate. but when i told chad about my feelings towards her, he allow me to hang out with her and be his friend as well. I realize that or I felt so great to be hanging out with her. She's so simple, quiet, and sweet and I think she's every guys dream to be his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez is so different apart from everybody or all the girls in East high. So when the time I ask her to be my girlfriend during one of the game, I felt so nervous because I think that, she'll say no, but when she says yes, I'm so happy! I …I can't explain it! deep down in my heart knows already that she's the one for me! so um, what I'm trying to say is brie, baby…" he said smiling lovingly facing Gabriella who is confused of what's her boyfriend's going to do, then she saw troy kneel down in front of her holding a blue velvet box, she gasped and tears formed in her eyes, people inside the auditorium were teared eyed already, even Ms. Darbus and chad.

"brie, I know we've just known each other for months and been on a relationship for less than a year, but for me we've been together for more than that and far from it, and it felt so right to be with you, your like an angel who came to me as a gift from god. I've learn so much from you, from being so nice to everybody, letting me see the good side of me. Having you by my side completed me, you're my world, my everything, you're my light, my air to breathe and my heart, I love you so much I'll do everything to make you happy, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" he ask with anticipation coming from his heart, everybody gasped and waiting for Gabriella's answer

Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands with tears coming down her face and shook her head

"I…I can't…"

**What do you think about Gabriella saying "I can't"? is she refusing the marriage proposal of troy or not? Tell me**

**Is it good? Bad ? More idea's?**

**I'll maybe putting an epilogue on this after the last/next chapter which I'll be posting next week or so**

**Read and review please…**


	30. you've change me

_**Thank you so much for your reviews guys!! I really enjoyed reading it! Watch out for the epilogue…coming soon**_

_**okay this is the last chapter and I'm up to the epilogue**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm!**_

"_brie, I know we've just known each other for months and been on a relationship for less than a year, but for me we've been together for more than that and far from it, and it felt so right to be with you, your like an angel who came to me as a gift from god. I've learn so much from you, from being so nice to everybody, letting me see the good side of me. Having you by my side completed me, you're my world, my everything, you're my light, my air to breathe and my heart, I love you so much I'll do everything to make you happy, Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" he ask with anticipation coming from his heart, everybody gasped and waiting for Gabriella's answer_

_Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth with her hands with tears coming down her face and shook her head_

"_I…I can't…"_

_

* * *

  
_

" I… I can't…I can't wait to be your wife troy!" she said happily "yes! I'll marry you!" troy smiled and slipped the ring in her right hand, then he picked her up, with her legs wrap around his waist

"I love you so much brie" he said in her ear lovingly, Gabriella smiled

"I love you too" she said

Then the hall explode in applause, everyone cheer up for the soon to be married couple, their can't even believe of what has just happened, even Ms. Darbus and Jack Bolton, jack was surprised at was his son did.

"Congratulations to our new engaged couple!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed happily and both hug troy and Gabriella

"You guys are the cutest couple that I've ever seen" Ms. Darbus said to troy and Gabriella, the newly engaged couple smiled at her happily

"Thanks" they said in unison

**.....**

After the play production, they went to the dressing room and change for the homecoming dance. Troy, Chad and Zeke waited for their girlfriends to arrive, minutes later Sharpay appeared and kisses Zeke cheek

"Hey baby, like it?" she ask to Zeke happily, he smiled and nod

"so cute" he said admiring Sharpay's pink dress,

"I know!" she squealed

Then Taylor arrives and taps Chad's shoulder

"Hey Chaddy" she said

"Wow, you look incredible" he said kisses the top of her head

"Thanks"

"Where's brie?" troy ask

"Oh she's coming" Sharpay said then seconds later Gabriella arrived, when troy saw her, his jaw nearly dropped. He can't believe to see how his girlfriend looked so beautiful, Gabriella walk over to him smiling

"Hey" she said softly and kisses his cheek

"Wow…you're so beautiful" he said gazing at his girlfriend or as we say fiancé, Gabriella blushes

"Thanks, you don't look so bad after all" she said, troy smiled and takes her and kissed her knuckles softly

"C'mon guys let's go" Chad said

*******

The three couple walked together to their table, and enjoy their time. Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay were watching Troy and Gabriella on the dance floor dancing on the soft tune of music that is playing; they can't believe that both of their friends were engaged already, they never expected this, but yet their very much happy for their friends, because they know that they love each other.

"They're so cute!" Sharpay squealed, Taylor nodded in agreement

"I know! Gabi really love troy so much" she said

"ugh troy as well, you know when we have our basketball practice last time, all he talk is about Gabriella, 'brie's really sweet', 'brie's really so beautiful', 'oh I so love my brie' blah, blah, blah, I think my ears are filled with the name 'brie'. it's so irritating" Chad said rolling his eyes

"Oh honey, that's because Troy's head over heels in love of Gabriella" Taylor said to Chad

"Whatever" he mumbled

"Oh look at them" Sharpay said dreamily

**.....**

The four of them watch the couple dance on the soft music right in front of them

"Can you believe it? We're getting married soon" troy said to his fiancé who's smiling at him sweetly

"Me too"

"I can't believe your mine forever" troy said

"Well, I'm forever yours, Bolton" she said, he chuckled

"Eh? Really Montez? Were starting again calling in our last names huh?" he said

"Maybe, hey at least you'll never gonna call me again 'Montez', 'cause soon I'll be a Bolton too" she said, troy grinned at her

"Yeah well, your right then" he said, Gabriella smile at him and nuzzle her head on Troy's neck

"I love you so much troy" she said softly, troy smiled and kisses the side of her head

"I love you too brie" he replied

**********

* * *

Then the music stopped and a guy came to the stage holding an envelope, everybody squealed and knows what's going to happen next

"hey everyone! Welcome to the homecoming dance 2009! Today we'll be announcing who's our prom King and Queen!" everybody yelled and clapped their hands, troy and Gabriella just stand in the middle of the room not caring if they win or not "now for our prom king is…"

Each and everyone in the room expected troy to win, but he couldn't care if he loss because he wins the heart of the most beautiful girlfriend ever, Gabriella.

"…Troy Bolton!" he exclaimed, Gabriella squealed and kisses Troy's lips sweetly

"Congratulations baby" she said smiling widely. Troy grinned and went up the stage, and the guy puts the crown above his head

"And for our prom Queen is…" Gabriella stand there proudly seeing her boyfriend up the stage, she doesn't care whether she loss or win until she heard her name

"Gabriella Montez!" her eyes widened and puts her hand over mouth, she can't believe she won

"OMG Gabi you won!!" Sharpay exclaimed hugging her best friend

"Congratulations girl" Taylor said and hugs her

"Thanks" she said and went up to stage, the host puts the crown above her, when she saw troy she runs to him and hug him tightly

"Congratulations to our Prom king and Queen. But any message from the both of you" the host said, troy gets the microphone and speak

"Well first of all thank you so much for those who voted, did i just say that, I can't believe that you actually still supporting me! anyways I would also to congratulate my girlfriend but now my fiancé for winning the crown as Prom Queen. I think I almost got everything! Friends, a good family, and an awesome beautiful and loving fiancé! Yeah I know it's useless for me to speak here but, yeah thanks" he said while laughing, then he hand the microphone to the host and he and Gabriella went down the stage and supposedly they have to dance but they decided not to, and they went somewhere, where can they be alone…

**TXGTXGTXG**

They walk along the beautiful scenery of Albuquerque, reminisced the breathtaking view. Troy held Gabriella's body closer to him as they sat on the grass

"It's beautiful right?" she said as she snuggles closer to him

"Yeah it is" he said but looking at her, she looks up to him and blushed

"Troy, are we really were engaged? I mean I…am I dreaming r what?" she said in confusion, troy chuckled and nod

"of course we are babe, you're not dreaming, all of this happened this day is real" he said

"I can't believe it, oh I love you s much troy" she said

"I love you too baby, always and forever will"

"That's so cute; anyways did you really make your speech after the play? I mean wow where did you learn how to make it?" she asks teasingly, troy look at her with his eyes widened

"I can't believe you've just said that, of course I made it and it comes from my heart, and believe me its hard as hell if it from somebody whom i may be dating you know, but for you it's never been hard it's too easy, because i actually feel your love when the time that i spoke it in front of everybody and to you" he said, she smiled at him

"Aww...thanks It's cute by the way; you should have seen Ms. Darbus' face when you're proposing to me, so full of emotion so as Chad" she said

"Really? I should have brought a camera to capture that moment "he said

"I know! Anyways I like it being here" she said softly

"Me too" she said

They stayed there for an hour then went home, when troy got home his mom hug him tightly and congratulated him, as well as his dad. While with Gabriella just when she stepped in inside the house her mother flung her arms around her and kissed the side of her head and congratulates her…

**TXGTXGTXG**

Troy and Gabriella walked down the hallway looking very happy, students they passed by congratulated them. When they arrive at homeroom, both of them were engulfed by their classmates and gave them their congratulations. When the bell rang, all of them went to their seats and waited for Ms. Darbus to enter the room, minutes later when she arrives, she first complimented her class' performance during the play production, then after that they begin their class which they have only two days left before graduation and they'll leave east high.

During lunch troy and Gabriella sat with their friends chatting with each other while eating their lunch but troy isn't eating his but he's eating Gabriella's food, which Gabriella saw it

"hey that's my food! Eat yours, Bolton" she scolded, he gasp

"What? Hey I can eat yours too you know, oh by the way your soon to be Bolton" he said defending, their friends were watching them in amused why these newly engaged young couple are fighting over lunch

"I know but you have yours right in front of you, why steal mine?" she said

"Because I like yours its better than mine" he said, she rolled her eyes

"Ugh! Whatever" she said and turns back to their friends, she notice that they saw the scene, of course their sitting on one table, she sighed and leans her head on troy's chest, not minding their 'argument' awhile ago

"Want some" he said offering the French fries to her, she nods and eats the fries from his finger, and then 'awe's' came from their friends

"What?" she ask

"You guys are so cute" Sharpay said

"Awhile ago you both were 'fighting', then seconds later that? Man that sucks!" Chad said, troy chuckled

"Your just jealous Chad, 'cause you can't do it with taylor" he said, Chad groaned and snatch his tray of food

"I hate you" Chad growled, troy smirked

"I love you too man" he laughs, everybody explode to laughter when Chad spill the orange juice on his pants, Chad growled and get up and went to the bathroom

"Did you see his face?" Sharpay ask laughing, the gang, except Chad, was laughing too hard because of the stain in his pants that's look like he peed on his pants

"Where did he go?" Gabriella ask

"I think he went to the bathroom" Taylor said

"Okay enough of these guys" Zeke said "how about tomorrow will go to the beach"

"Ugh Zeke we still have class tomorrow" Gabriella said

"Oh yeah I forgot how about the next day" he said

"That'll be great" Sharpay said

"Oops sorry guys but brie and I were going somewhere" troy said, Gabriella looked at him confusedly

"Huh? I didn't know that troy, where are we going?" she ask

"Oh were going somewhere dear" he said

"Where?" she ask

"Secret, I'm not telling you where are we going, honey" troy said

"fine then. Anyways let's go?" Gabriella ask everyone

"yeah sure, se ya later!" Sharpay said while she and zeke went to the auditorium

"okay bye!, so gabs we'll se you later?" taylor ask

"sure" Gabi said, then she turned to troy

"so ready to go?" she ask

"yeah c'mon" he said, they went out of the cafeteria and went to their history class together

* * *

By the end of the day, the met up at the perking lot. They decided to hang out at troy's house, for a semi-celebration for their graduation on Friday. The six of them gathered around the Bolton's living room, the guys were playing video games while the girls are chatting

"oh my gosh were nearly be graduating! I'm so gonna miss you guys!" Sharpay said sadly

"me too shar" Gabi said

"well me as well" Taylor said

"but guess what were going on a trip this summer!" Sharpay exclaimed, Gabi and Taylor smile widely

"I know! Gosh I'm so excited!" Gabi said

"me too! Ugh I can't wait" taylor added, then Taylor glanced at their boyfriends' whose playing video game like there's no tomorrow, she groaned

"is there any way we can get our boyfriends' off that television?" Taylor ask in frustration

"they were there for like an hour or two!" Sharpay exclaimed , Gabi smiled and stood up

"well I think I know how can I get troy out from your boyfriends" she said as-a-matter-of-fact

"okay, what'd you do?" Sharpay ask, Gabriella smirked

"watch and learn" she said, Sharpay and Taylor sat there in confusion of what will Gabriella do, they look at her like she's a crazy women

Gabriella went over to Troy, Chad and Zeke were playing, troy was sited on a single sofa, holding his joystick, she went there and sat on his lap and snakes her arms around his neck

"troy" she said sweetly to him, but still his eyes were on the television

"yeah" he said "damn you Chad!" he said to Chad as the player throw him on the lake

"Sucks you man!" Chad replied, Gabriella rolls her eyes and focused on to troy again

"baby…can we go outside please" she said softly on his ear

"not now babe, look I'm winning here. I'll be with you later okay" he said, Gabriella growls quietly, and suddenly an idea came to her mind, she look at Taylor and Sharpay and winks at them, and seems that Sharpay got the message she smirked and squealed

"what is she doing?" Taylor ask

"she's going to seduce troy" she said smirking, Taylor them smiled and shakes her head

*****

* * *

*****

"baby, if you won't stop that and if were not going out I'm not doing _it _to you" she said seductively, troy look at her nervously, he saw that Gabriella's hand were draping down his chest to his crotch, he swallowed hard

"um…ugh…" he said as he followed Gabriella's hand down his crotch "ba-babe, um..are you se-serious?" he ask

"yeah" she said innocently but let her seductive face stay there, he then nod and gave the joystick to Zeke which Zeke continues his game with Chad

"okay let's go outside" troy said as he scooped Gabriella and put her in his shoulder "we'll be back" he said as they walk out of the room, Gabriella squealed and when they passed by taylor and Sharpay, she winked at them and gives a thumbs up, taylor and Sharpay smiled and waved her good bye

**TXGTXGTXG**

Troy walked outside, carrying Gabi, on his shoulders, they passed walk to the pool and settles her on the chair by the coffee table. He saw her smirking

"what are you smirking at gorgeous?" he ask as he kneel down in front of her and takes her hand where her engagement ring was

"because I have a good view there while I was on your shoulder handsome" she replied sweetly

"and you love it eh?" he said

"Very" she said kissing him softly on his mouth, when they pulled away they smiled and pressed their foreheads together

"I'm so glad that your mine" he said "forever"

"me too" she replied

"how about lets take walk" he said standing up

"sure" she said

**TXGTXGTXG**

They walk to the park and went to the lake, there they sat on the grass with Gabriella's head leaning on Troy's shoulder while Troy arm wrap around her

"hey, you're not serious about what you said awhile ago at the living room, right?" he ask

"nope, I was just getting your attention" she said

"and you succeeded" he replied

"well thank you sir" she said smiling, Troy chuckled and kisses the side of her head. Then they turned their attention to the beautiful view in front of them. The moon reflects at lake's water and how it shines lightly

"the moon is so beautiful" Gabi said

"but not as beautiful as you" Troy said to her looking straight in her eye, she looks at him and blushed

"you're so cute when you blush" he stated, she smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. He then stood up with Gabriella's watching him in confusion

"may I have this dance?" he ask casually, gabi laughed at him

"Babe, there's no music" she said

"There is, the beat of our hearts" he said

"Corny much?" she teased, his face dropped

"Babe" he whined, she smiled and gets up

"Fine then, you can have this dance" she said taking his hand putting it around his neck and troy puts his hands on her waist protectively...

**TXGTXGTXG**

They dance under the moonlight; with it witnessed their love in one another. But their is this one person, whom Gabriella believed, is very happy for her and troy; her father, who's really wanting his daughter to find the right guy who'll love and care for her as much as he did before,

"I remember my dad told me when I was younger that, he believed that I'll find my one true love someday…and I think I found it already. It's you troy" she said honestly "I actually found you troy, you're the person who will give his unconditional love to me, and I know it deep down in my heart that you're the one that my dad is looking for to make me the happiest girl a live" she said softly

Troy was speechless, he couldn't believed that Gabriella told him that, yet his so honored that she told him he's the one for her

"wow, I can't believed you actually said that, I'm so blessed and honored that I have you in my life right now and till forever" he said

"I love you so much troy" she said nuzzling her head in his neck

"I love you too baby" he said

"Can I tell you something" he ask

"Sure" she replied, still her head on his neck. He caress her back and earlobe before he spoke

"There's this one person who actually let me understand and know what true love is. And yet I'm so thankful that this person came into my life and made me realize that. This person loved and cared for me as well as I have loved and cared for her. It made me realized that this person truly means a lot to me and i think it made me think that, this is like, my one and true love. I would actually do everything to make this person happy and feel like,and I couldn't ask for more than anything itself… I'm so delighted that I have this person came into my life like an angel, changed me for the best of me, been the blessing on me that I have this particular and most important person in my life as of right now and I think forever" he said, Gabriella pulled away and looked at him still her arms wrap around his neck

"and who is this person your saying?" she ask

"it's you brie," he said, and she smiled sweetly and her eyes full of tears "you're that person who actually change my life"

"really?" she said as her tears stream on her cheek slowly, he nods

"yes you. You've change me" he said softly and wipes her tears and closed the gap between them, and shared the most passionate kiss ever with full of unconditional love a couple could ever have…

She came into his life like an angel descended from heaven, that he couldn't imagine that she's the most and most possessed person he could ever have in his life. They've been to rocks and yet landed to the place we're they forever will be…

In each others arm…

* * *

**Omg! I'm so sad! This is actually the end, *sobs* *sobs* thank you so much for supporting me and been there for me in this entire journey that I have…**

**Don't worry I'll put an epilogue on this soon, I promise!**

**Sooo you love it, like it, or hate it??**

**Tell me ;)**

**Please review…**


	31. epilouge

_5 years later:_

Troy and Gabriella were happily married with 1 and a half year old twins; a girl and a boy, named Mary Angela Bolton and Matthew Chris Bolton. Gabriella gave birth at them normally with troy by her side. Troy and Gabriella got married after Gabriella's graduation at Stanford, they didn't go to the same university as they planned because they decided that it's best for them to have different universities, troy was in Duke, and surprisingly he didn't go to UCLA together with Chad and Zeke, with Gabriella to Stanford taking Law. During her last semester of junior college, that is how Gabriella found out that she's pregnant, at first she's afraid to tell troy but she overcome it. She remember the day when she told troy about it,

_Flashback:_

_Gabriella walk inside the two story house that she and Troy Bolton shared for almost a year and a half, she just came home the hospital. She flopped in the couch and stared at can't believe what she found out._

"_Congratulations, Mrs. Bolton, you twelve weeks pregnant!" the doctor exclaimed happily and shakes her hand_

"_Oh…um, thanks," she said quietly but quite happy when the doctor said 'Mrs. Bolton'_

"_thank you so much, bye" she said leaving_

_She's trembling in fear, what if Troy wouldn't want a child right now, what if he dump me, what if he thinks it's from other guys, what if… there are so many 'what if's' that's in her mind right now, she nervous, afraid and quite happy, because they're having a baby, but she's not sure how troy will react._

_*_

_At seven o'clock troy arrive, when he enters the door he called Gabriella right away. He checked the living room but she's not there, he checked the kitchen but she isn't there, h went up to their bedroom, there he saw Gabriella laying down the bed facing his back, sobbing, he became worried as he heard her sob, he quietly went to her and sat beside her. He stroke her hair,_

"_hey baby, I'm home" he whispered, Gabriella faced him and hugged him tightly and sobs on his shoulder_

"_hey why are you crying?" he ask softly, stroking her hair_

"_I'm alright, don't worry" she said_

"_your not aright babe, please tell me. What's going on? Are you hurt? Did someone backstabbed you, did-"he was interrupt by Gabriella_

"_no! no, no, it's not like that, but…um" _

"_But what Brie, tell me I'll listen. I promise" he assured, she take a deep breathe before she tells the truth_

"_Well…do you remember when we had a trip last time at Las Vegas?" she ask, he nod_

"_yeah"_

"_and something happened right?" she said and he nods_

"_okay"_

"_well… I just find out that I am pregnant" she said quietly and turns around so that she'll not see his reaction, millions of thoughts entered her mind 'oh no! He's mad at me! wait he's not mad, he's disgusted! Wait don't think of that Gabriella! I-'_

"_Your pregnant?!" he ask with a huge smile on his face, but still Gabriella doesn't see it, she trembled when she heard him 'outburst' "oh my god! You're pregnant! Yes! I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed and dance around the room, Gabriella looked at him and realize that he's not angry he's really happy and proud that he's going to be a dad. Her sad turn to something that you can't explain, she's very much happy that troy is excited to her pregnancy. Troy picks her up and swung her around, and let her legs wrap around his torso._

"_I'm gonna be dad!" he exclaimed when they stop, Gabriella smiled and nods_

"_Yes! were going to be parents!" she replied happily_

"_oh baby, I'm so happy!" he said and puts her down safely on the floor and kneel down that he's on height, he lift her shirt up and kiss her stomach, where there baby is, he smiled widely_

"_hey baby, daddy's here" he cooed, Gabriella watch him in amused, she sees that troy is going to be a great dad to their child "I'm going to give you everything that you want" he said_

"_Spoiling now the un-born child huh?" she ask_

"_I just love to spoil him or her, even if he or she is not yet born" he said while standing up and takes her hand_

"_We're going to be the greatest parents ever a child could have" he said_

"_I know, we are…I love you so much troy"_

"_I love you too baby, and our cute little one there" he said kisses her lips softly_

_End of flashback_

The Bolton family had their annual reunion at Troy and Gabriella's house together with their friends. They gathered on the garden filled with food that was cooked by Zeke, Zeke's now own one of the famous bakery and cake store in Albuquerque him and Sharpay got married just two weeks ago, Sharpay is now one of the top most wanted fashion designer in Albuquerque.

"Zeke the food are amazingly delicious" Gabriella complemented, Zeke smiled at her

"thanks Gabs, well at least you, you like what I bake, unlike her" zeke said referring to Sharpay who's eating a vegetable salad

"hey I heard that! Of course I love what you bake baby" she said as she stand up and kiss his cheek, zeke smiled at her kiss the side of her head

"where's Chad and tay?" Troy asks while carrying Matthew, seeing that one of his best friends was not there, yet.

"Man, you know Chad. He's more than a girl to dress up in time" Zeke said and everyone laugh and in time for Taylor and Chad to arrive with Taylor looking very pissed

"Finally the couple has arrived!" Sharpay exclaimed

"Take you too long 'ey?" Zeke ask to Chad

"Don't ask" Chad replied

"Well it seems that we're complete, let's eat. Troy let's change their clothes" Gabriella said holding Mary Angela in her hand and went inside the house followed by troy and matt, while the others are outside eating.

"Will be right back" troy called as he entered the house

"Okay sweetie let's change your dress" she said sweetly to Angela, who's staring at her lovingly. They went upstairs and went to the nursery and place Angela in the bed together with matt.

"Hey buddy! Mommy and daddy are going to change your clothes" troy cooed and matt blows a bubble in front of him giggling, he stood up and went to the drawer

"m-ma" Matthew tried to say

"Hey brie, matt is calling you" troy said without knowing what Matt said

"He what?" Gabi ask as she slid the dress to Angela

"m-ma" Matt giggled, troy turns his head to matt and went over to him

"Can you say that again Matt" he said

"M-ma" he replied as he kicks his little legs, troy grinned and lifts his son and kissed his forehead

"Did you hear he said gabs, he said 'ma'!" troy said happily as Gabriella went beside him carrying their daughter, smiling widely

"I know!" she said

"can you dada?" troy ask

"d-da?" matt stuttered, troy grinned

"my son can talk!" he exclaimed

"smart kid, very smart kid" Gabriella commented "my son just call his mommy and daddy"

"Did you hear that angel? Your brother just said 'ma' and dada'. Don't worry soon you'll be able to say it" Gabriella said to her daughter

"C'mon troy, let's go" she said

"Oh go ahead, me and matt will come after we're finish here" troy said as he puts the shirt on matt and the diaper, she nods

"Okay" she said as she went out of the room and walks outside and joins the rest of their friends and family

"oh there's my little girl" Maria cooed as she went up to Gabriella and Angela "I see your mommy change your dress eh?"

Angela giggled and raises her tiny arms for Maria to get

"it seems that she wants you to get her" Gabriella said and gave Angela to her mother, Maria walks away carrying her granddaughter heading to where Jack and Lucille seated.

Troy walks up to where Gabriella is and hand her Matt, she smiled and kisses her sons forehead

"Well look who it is? My handsome son, so how was it with daddy-and take you too long huh?" she said to Matt who's looking at her sweetly

"Where's Angela?" troy ask as he sit beside Gabriella with Matt

"She's with my mom" she replied as she played with matt with her hands

"Okay, I'll just get her, be right back" he said as he went over to her mother-in-law and get's Angela from her and went back to Gabriella and Matt

"Hey baby girl, oh look at you! You look so much like your mommy" troy said, its true Angela is more like Gabriella, she got Gabriella's soft brown curly hair , hazelnut eyes, small pointed nose and her luscious lips. Matt is more alike Troy meaning a troy junior, he has his blue eyes, his nose, and his honey gold hair. Troy and Gabriella were so proud about their creation and so excited to raise them into loving and faithful children.

"Hey tay" Gabriella said as Taylor sat beside her while troy together with Matt went over to Chad

"hey, hi Angela!" Taylor cooed, and Angela giggles softly  
"why take you too long for you and Chad to arrived?" Gabi ask

"well, you see I was already done and ready to go but this stupid Chad just ruined my dress!" taylor spat

"what did he do?" Gabi ask

"he.."

--

Troy together with Matt walks over to where Chad and Zeke seated and sat across them

"how's it going guys" troy said

"we're good, except Chad here" zeke said

"why?" troy ask

"you see tay and I are about to leave but accidentally I spilled coffee in her dress…"

--

"…spilled coffee on my dress!" Taylor continued "so I don't have any other way but to change! Damn that's my only dress that I only have that is clean..."

--

"…she got angry at me and yelled at me! And until now I think she's still angry at me" Chad said desperately

--

"… and until now we haven't talk and I'm not forgiving him" Taylor said with a scoff, Gabi laughed

"Tay, you know, you two are so funny. Why don't you talk to him…" Gabriella said

--

"dude talk to her, say sorry and kiss her squarely on the mouth" troy suggested

"you're so disgusting!" Chad hissed

"c'mon dude" zeke said dragging him up from his chair

--

"…c'mon Tay, just tell him it's alright and yeah that is. Your both fine" Gabriella suggested and pulling her up but Taylor hesitate, then she saw troy and Zeke dragging Chad to go to Taylor "hey, look. There's Chad, he's coming here, you better forgive or I'll kick you out both of my house" Gabi threatened

"Fine, thanks anyways" taylor said, then Gabi and Angela went over to troy and matt, she settled Angela together with Matt by the blanket that was spread for them to play, while Troy and Gabriella sat beside each other watching they're children play with one another

"look at them they're like little us" Gabriella said smiling

"yeah they're like so perfect" troy added

"positive" Gabriella said

"hey how about let's have a trip next week" troy said, Gabriella smiled widely

"where?" she ask excitedly

"hmm… how about a cruise around Europe?" troy ask, Gabi gasped and hug her husband "really? When? I'm so excited!" she said happily

"how about let's pack our bag tomorrow and we'll leave the next day" he said

"meaning we're leaving on two days?" she ask

"yup, and were going to have a lot of fun there, of course the two of us and ur kids" he said lovingly

"I love you so much troy" she said

"I love you too honey" he said kissing her lips softly

**

After the gathering, Troy and Gabriella's parents went home soon after their friends left. Now, the Bolton family was on the living room sitting on the couch while the twins played with their toys on the floor, while they're parents were sitting on the couch talking

"About the trip, did you really plan on this?" she ask

"Of course" he said

"When?" she ask

"Hmm.. I think this early morning only" he said

"Really? Well you kept it really well huh?"

"Of course because I want it as a surprise though"

"Well for the record I am surprised, I can't wait for us to go there, with the kids, were all a family…" she said

"Were a happy family" troy declared as he kisses Gabriella's lips sweetly

"I love you so much troy"

"I love you too baby"

They sat there watching their twins play with one another, minutes later they decided to let them sleep. Troy pick up Angela while Gabriella picks up matt, they went to their nursery room which is just across their bed room. After they put to bed their twins, the couple went to their bedroom and lay

"Oh god I'm so tired" troy said as he groaned

"Ooh want me to give you a massage?" Gabriella asks as she came closer to him and lean in his body

"It's okay. No need to worry about" he assured, she smiled and kiss hi shoulder

"c'mon let's go to sleep" he said as they cuddled together on the bed pulling the cover over their body, troy pulled Gabriella closer to him as she had her head on his chest

"i think Chad and Taylor make up already" Gabriella said

"yeah i know, weird couple" Troy replied

"no they aren't i think they're on the stage where couple usually have problems that sometimes it leads them to separation" she said

"yeah, too sad that some couple break up with some small problem that they had" he said

"well, i'm glad that us aren't the one who break up, and face all the challenges that we've been encountered" she state

"yeah and now look at us, were a family now" he said

"it's so nice to have a family right?" she ask

"yeah, for me it makes my life complete. And I think I found everything that is missing in my life since the, I found you, you gave me the most beautiful kids that I ever had"

"me too…I'm so glad I found you"

"well you aren't going to lose me. Ever" he said

"well I'm never gonna run away from you. Ever"

"glad to know" he said

"yeah, I love you"

"I love you too, always and forever" he said, and both of them drifted in their sleeps and see each other in their dreams…

**Sorry for taking me too long for this to update school's keeping me so busy right now… I admit not my best ending… lmao, but if you guys like it, then I'm happy! Oh hope you give me reviews, this is the end of my first story, after what? Five months, well that's long though and have 24,831 hits well I'm so happy for that, so please give me reviews, message, comments, complaints or whatsoever…**

**Hey I have a new story on my profile which is 'how can I love you' it's based on beastly book by alex flinn, well I think you all heard that Vanessa will d this movie right? So yeah I'm so excited for this too (movie) and for my story, please guys review it also, I want to see your names their as well, hopefully.**

**Thanks…**


End file.
